Résolutions
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Juste après le tome 1 de la série. Un groupe entier de Traqueurs arrive à Forks. Que va-t-il se passer si la famille Cullen doit choisir son camp ? Du point de vue de Bella et sans doute sans commune mesure avec les tomes suivants. Avis bienvenus...
1. Chapter 1 Avertissement aux lecteurs

**Avertissement aux lecteurs.**

Aucun des personnages qui vont apparaître là ne sont nés de mon imagination ; même mes Traqueurs sont inspirés par le terrifiant James. Je voudrais aussi demander pardon aux vrais fans qui sans doute vont trouver que ma fanfic est dépassée depuis longtemps par les tomes authentiques. Mais c'est une idée qui m'a saisie à la lecture de _ Fascination_ et elle ne veut pas me lâcher depuis…Sorry donc pour le fil véridique de cette magnifique histoire ; j'aime trop ces personnages.

Regardez donc La Belle personne de Christophe Honoré ; Léa Seydoux ferait une excellente Bella française et Louis Garrel, un Edward extraordinaire…Passons.

Merci à

_Clair de Lune_ - Debussy

_Bring me to life _- Evanescence

_Everything I do I do it for you_ –Bryan Adams

--Et plus particulièrement à Coldplay – _The scientist_

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start


	2. Chap 2 Prologue Le germe d'un désastre

Le germe d'un désastre - Prologue.

_« Et dans le continuum temporel… »_

Il régnait un drôle de silence dans la classe, que ne brisaient que les stylos qui couraient sur le papier, une prise de notes acharnée qui ne laissait aucun instant pour souffler.

« Bella ! »

Elle se tourna vers Mike, installé à côté d'elle, qui venait de l'interpeller à mi-voix et eut un regard interrogateur. Lui sourit et murmura :

« C'est pour toi. »

La jeune fille glissa sa main sur la table er prit le morceau de papier, qu'elle déplia.

« _Je veux te voir rapidement. Edward. »_

Elle se pencha en avant pour tenter de croiser le regard d'Edward. Il continuait à écrire ; Bella soupira et se concentra à nouveau. La sonnerie retentit ; Mike se leva d'un bond.

« Tu nous retrouves, Bella ?

-Pas de problème. »

Elle se leva posément et sortit de la classe. Edward l'attendait, adossé au mur, image vivante d'un ange pâle au charisme dopé aux amphétamines.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bella, il faut que…

-Non. Non, Edward ; je sais ce que tu envisages. C'est non.

-Bella, Alice les a vus.

-Mais James est mort.

-James n'était que l'un d'entre eux. S'ils sont plus de douze à vouloir ta mort…

-Edward, ça n'avance à rien que tu t'éloignes. »

Il pouvait être buté parfois.

« Si. Ils ne te remarqueront peut-être pas si tu ne fréquentes pas les Cullen. »

Bella murmura :

« C'est pour m'annoncer ça que ?

-C'est une urgence, Bella.

-Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

-Ils vont traverser la réserve ce soir. »

Bella sourit brusquement. Edward se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bella !

-Combien de temps ?

-J'attendrai qu'ils s'en aillent, si j'étais toi. Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Nom d'un chien, Bella, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur !

-Edward, si ça te rend plus tranquille, j'accepte de m'éloigner. Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward la serra contre lui et murmura :

« Je te le jure. »

Bella sourit, mais son cœur venait de se fermer. Edward s'éloigna.


	3. Chap 3 Au nom de l'amitié

**Au nom de l'amitié...**

Elle appela la résidence Black dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle. Heureusement, ce fut Jacob qui décrocha.

« Jacob ? C'est Bella.

-Oh, ravi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Jacob, il y a probablement un groupe de Chasseurs qui va traverser la réserve cette nuit.

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas la saison…

-Pas ce genre de chasseurs, Jacob. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Minute, d'où tiens-tu cette information ?

-Alice Cullen.

-Je vois. OK, merci Bella. »

Jacob raccrocha quelques instants plus tard. C'était donc vraiment suffisamment grave pour que la réserve se mette en branle…et qu'Edward tienne à s'éloigner. Bella pianota du bout des doigts sur le comptoir de la cuisine ; par la fenêtre, elle voyait son pick-up rouge, sagement garé sur l'allée de garage. Une petite balade…

« Non, Bella, entendit-elle presque Edward dire, les Chasseurs ne plaisantent pas, tu te souviens ? Je ne tiens pas à te récupérer en pièces détachées… »

Rêveuse, Bella s'approcha de la fenêtre. Bien, elle ne bougerait pas ; elle serait obéissante. Le temps passait doucement ; il s'était mis à pleuvoir dehors. Le téléphone sonna brusquement. Bella sursauta, mais décrocha.

« Bella ?

-Papa ?

-Oui, c'est juste pour te dire de ne pas m'attendre. Une rixe à la réserve.

-Papa, les Black ?

-Jacob et Billy vont bien ; rassure-toi. »

Bella eut un frisson ; son père ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Le pick-up dehors semblait l'appeler de toutes ses forces.

« Non, Bella, non. »

Mais elle avait les clefs dans la main. Elle ferma les yeux. La nuit tombait dehors. Au carrefour, une voiture freina plutôt brusquement ; Bella entendit le conducteur lancer des injures. Elle regarda par la fenêtre ; une Chevrolet s'était fait rentrer dedans par un 4-4 Land Rover, couvert de sable et de sel. La plage…la réserve, peut-être. Bella frissonna.

« Tu es un incapable, Rico. »

Cette femme…

« Mais si j'avais su, bordel.

-Oui, on n'est jamais trop prudents. » fit une troisième voix sarcastique.

Le troisième était un tout jeune homme ; il venait de descendre de la voiture. A la façon dont les deux autres le regardaient, il était évident que c'était lui qui allait arranger les choses avec le conducteur de la Chevrolet. Un humain ; Bella se rendit compte brusquement de la distinction qu'elle venait de faire dans un frisson et les observa avec plus d'attention. Ils étaient pâles, à la vérité, mais seul le plus jeune semblait fait de la même pâte que les Cullen ; les deux autres paraissaient plus maladroits. Leur leader s'avança vers l'autre conducteur, qui semblait déjà regretter d'importuner ce jeune homme en s'étant fait rentrer dedans. Le dit conducteur se replia rapidement sans que Bella saisisse exactement ce que le jeune homme lui avait fait. La Chevrolet disparut ; alors, à une vitesse fulgurante, la femme gifla le conducteur et l'apostropha.

« Rico, espèce d'imbécile ! »

Le plus jeune se retourna et fit d'un ton sec :

« Victoria, silence ! »

Bella sentit sa main trembler. Victoria, la Chasseresse complice de James que personne n'avait retrouvée. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Rico et fit :

« Bon, vous êtes sûrs de vous ? C'est ici qu'on perd James ?

-Ouais, fit Victoria.

-OK, on continue. Il nous faut un plan."

Bella, figée sur place, grava dans sa mémoire les traits parfaits de ce vampire qui s'annonçait extrêmement dangereux. Brun, la peau pâle, il avait dissimulé ses yeux sous des lunettes de soleil. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute parce que ses yeux étaient du cuivre de l'appel du sang. Le 4-4 redémarra et passa devant chez elle, sans s'arrêter. Victoria ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était revenue à Forks. Bella se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse les Cullen, après avoir prévenu, apparemment à temps, la réserve. La balade qui la tentait depuis la fin de l'après-midi s'avérait nécessaire ; Bella était ravie. Elle sortit sans manteau sous la pluie et monta en voiture. Elle sortit de l'allée de garage ; jamais elle n'avait conduit aussi vite. Elle eut l'intuition qu'Edward aurait fini par être impressionné. Elle entra dans l'allée qui menait au manoir dans un gigantesque crissement de graviers. Elle n'était pas encore arrêtée que la porte s'ouvrit sur la sublime Rosalie. Bella bondit hors de la voiture. La superbe « sœur » d'Edward l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La glace incarnée. Bella n'y prêta pas attention.

« Alice avait raison. Les Chasseurs sont en ville. »

Rosalie fut un instant interloquée.

« Alice n'a jamais dit qu'ils viendraient ici » dit-elle.

Elle prit une décision.

« Entre. Je vais chercher Carlisle. »

Bella obtempéra. Moins de dix secondes après, Carlisle se trouvait en face d'elle, l'air soucieux.

« Bonjour, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement ?

-Les Chasseurs sont passés dans la réserve.

-Oui, Alice l'avait prévu.

-Mais ils se sont installés en ville. Au moins trois d'entre eux, et ils cherchent James. »

Carlisle échangea un regard avec Rosalie.

« C'est assez préoccupant.

-Où sont les autres ? » demanda Bella.

Rosalie répondit :

« Ils sont à la Torche, pour l'équinoxe. »

Bella fit :

« Ca tombe bien alors.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rosalie.

-Ils ne seront pas mêlés à cette histoire, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Il faut qu'on les prévienne, pourtant, fit Rosalie.

Carlisle se tourna vers Bella et demanda :

« Tu les as vus ?

-Oui.

-OK.

-Ils étaient trois. Victoria, Rico et un brun, plus jeune, leur leader, je pense. »

Rosalie fit en souriant :

« Cyd est de nouveau dans la course, on dirait.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant là-dedans, fit Carlisle.

-Emmett et Edward seront trop ravis, fit Rosalie.

-Ah, non, ils changeront d'Etat avant de pouvoir s'entretuer » fit le docteur Cullen.

Bella garda le silence ; Carlisle se tourna vers elle et fit :

« Tu veux bien les garder à l'œil pour nous, Bella ? S'ils font quoi que ce soit, tu nous préviens.

-Entendu.

-Rosalie, tu pourras veiller à ce que les autres soient au courant que nous avons des Chasseurs à Forks.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu devrais déjà être partie. »

Rosalie obtempéra. Carlisle sourit.

« Bella, ça va aller ?

-Oui, j'espère…j'espère que je ne les ai pas amenés ici. »

Carlisle fit, avec un sourire doux :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Sois prudente ; Edward nous tuerait tous s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et comme apparemment, on ne peut pas t'empêcher de t'engager…

-Je vous considère comme des amis, docteur Cullen. »

Il parut profondément surpris.

« Je suis touché, Bella. Mais Edward ne t'a-t-il pas dit…

-Que vous étiez dangereux ? C'est son refrain préféré. Mais je vous fais confiance. »

Carlisle sourit.

« Merci. Merci pour tout, Bella.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Bella sortit de la maison quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir assuré Carlisle qu'elle serait prudente. Et elle rentra chez elle. Apparemment, les Chasseurs ne l'avaient pas mise sous surveillance, puisqu'aucun signe anormal ne vint troubler le chemin du retour. Bella se gara devant chez elle ; son père était rentré. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

« Papa !

-Bella, où étais-tu, nom d'un chien ?

-J'étais…Jacob ! »


	4. Chap 4 Révélations

_**Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires. **__**Thumbs up, guys ! **__**Merci, c'est tout à fait encourageant. )**_

_**--Désolée pour l'attente.**_

**Révélations.**

« Jacob ! »

Le jeune homme sourit douloureusement. Il était salement amoché, couvert de bleus, de griffures et de morsures, toutes profondes.

« Tu t'es battu avec un tigre ? demanda Bella.

-Un puma » répondit Jacob.

Bella s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, tandis que Charlie s'occupait des plaies qu'il avait dans le dos. Elle demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-On a essayé d'intercepter des fauves en maraude qu'on nous avait signalés sur la réserve. »

Bella se mordit les lèvres ; Charlie se redressa.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon garçon. Tu devrais vraiment aller à l'hôpital, tu sais, Jacob ?

-Merci, Chef Swan. Ca ira.

-Ouais. Je vous fais un thé, les jeunes ? »

Jacob acquiesça. Charlie sortit de la pièce et il reprit :

« Merci de m'avoir averti, Bella.

-De rien.

-Je ne pouvais pas en parler devant ton père.

-Je comprends. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les Chasseurs sont arrivés et on s'est battus, jusqu'à les repousser.

-Contre des sang-froid ? »

Jacob esquiva la question.

« Mais il y avait deux groupes sur la réserve. Ce qui est une assez mauvaise nouvelle en soi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne devrais pas t'en parler…

-Je garderai le silence, promis.

-Il semblerait que le monde des Sang-froid soit en train de se recomposer, autour de nouvelles bases, ce qui remet sensiblement en cause le traité que nous avons passé avec les Cullen.

-Hein ? Tu crois que c'était eux, le deuxième groupe ?

-Oh, la famille ne devait pas être au complet, mais je parierais qu'au moins, Emmett et Jasper en étaient. »

Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara de Bella, l'empêchant de penser. Le puma était **son **animal préféré…

« Bella, ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser les Cullen à s'allier avec les Chasseurs ? Rosalie avait l'air de dire que les Cullen ne pouvaient pas les supporter…

-Leur haine du peuple des loups est plus grande encore. »

Bella le regarda un instant et demanda :

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Jacob soupira.

« Je me demandais quand tu finirais par me trouver suspect.

-Explique-toi, Jacob. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je suis aussi fort qu'un vampire, sinon plus.

-C'est surhumain.

-Exactement. »

Bella le regarda un instant. Ses yeux dorés riaient tristement du dénouement.

« Tu serais un…loup-garou, Jacob ? »

Il sourit tristement et se leva.

« Edward a raison. Tu es très perspicace, Bella. »

Elle demanda :

« Tu vas où comme ça, Jacob ? »

Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte, la jaugea d'un regard et fit :

« Tu n'es pas terrorisée ?

-C'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Non.

-Alors, reviens. »

Il se rassit ; Bella murmura :

« Jacob, je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais dangereux.

-Bella, être un loup-garou…je peux te mordre.

-Jacob…les Cullen sont des vampires.

-Ils sont moins dangereux que nous. »

Bella sourit doucement.

« Je suis déjà impressionnée, Jacob. Et je pense que tu t'en sors peut-être mieux qu'Edward…si jamais je ne me trompe pas et qu'il a bien participé à la rixe. »

Jacob la regarda, un peu malheureux.

« Désolé d'avoir laissé échapper ça…

-C'est mieux que je le sache, Jacob.

-Que tu saches quoi, Bella ? »

Charlie revenait. Il avait aussi sorti des gâteaux, histoire peut-être de compenser l'heure du dîner depuis longtemps passée. Bella enchaîna :

« Je demandais à Jacob s'il y avait des blessés sur la réserve pour éviter les gaffes ? »

Jacob répondit à la question :

« Une de ces créatures a tué une fillette…

-Dans ta famille, Jacob ? »

Le jeune homme se durcit.

« Si je les retrouve, ce sera la guerre. »

Bella frémit. Le message était pour elle, plus que pour Charlie, qui répondit selon ses fonctions :

« Vous devriez laisser faire la justice. »

Bella perçut l'inanité de ce conseil. Quelle justice pouvait-il y avoir pour des surhommes, immortels, vifs, puissants,…incontrôlables ? Charlie se leva à nouveau pour aller répondre au téléphone. Bella demanda :

« La guerre ?

-Oui, ils ont rompu le traité de paix.

-Carlisle…ne s'en remettra pas.

-Carlisle est un idéaliste. Ses enfants sont des barbares.

-Jacob…

-Désolé, Bella, mais il viendra un moment où tu devras choisir ton camp. »

Il se leva ; Bella demanda :

« C'est la dernière partie du message ?

-Oui.

-Entendu. Je comprends. »

Jacob sourit, lui caressa la joue et murmura :

« Tu es un ange, Bella. »

La jeune fille rétorqua :

« Jacob, s'il y a la guerre, je ne pourrai pas prendre parti. »

Surpris, il se retourna sous la pluie, à l'entrée de la maison. Bella s'ouvrit le poignet contre le rebord de la table.

« Je ne suis d'aucun camp. »

L'expression de Jacob se défit, mais il s'éloigna. Bella s'empressa de fermer la porte et de bander son poignet qui saignait. Ces nouvelles informations étaient inquiétantes ; qu'avait donc Edward à l'esprit pour ainsi se mettre à semer les germes de la guerre dans le monde des ombres, jusque là assez bien ordonné ? Et si c'était une façon de se détacher d'elle ? Une vague d'angoisse la saisit. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Et dès le lendemain, au lycée.

_**Quelques éclaircissements. J'ai bien le sentiment d'être complètement novice, mais en réponse à un commentaire, disons que Victoria a autre chose à faire que de chercher à tout prix Bella, quand apparemment, Cyd, Rico et elle sont à la recherche de James ( ! : ça pourrait être une cohérence plus problématique a priori, mais j'y réfléchis.) Secondement, ma fic s'appelle Résolutions. Pour une partie, ce sont celles de Bella…Merci encore pour vos éclairantes remarques...  
**_


	5. Chap 5 Le nerf de la guerre

**Le nerf de la guerre**

Il était là, splendide et altier. Irrésistible ou presque. Bella prit une inspiration et s'approcha du clan Cullen. Alice se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Salut, Bella, tu as du nouveau ? »

Bella perçut la réprobation dans les regards d'Emmett, de Jasper et –oh, que ce fut douloureux – d'Edward lui-même.

« Ils étaient encore au Grand Palace ce matin. »

Alice sourit, compréhensive. Rosalie fut beaucoup moins diplomate.

« Ca t'a fait un bon détour, non ? »

Bella sourit.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mon père allait à la réserve ce matin. »

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie et d'Alice d'avoir dans les yeux une étincelle réprobatrice. Le clan était divisé. Bella demanda :

« Comment va Esme ? »

Alice sourit tendrement :

« Bien, merci Bella. Carlisle et elle sont partis en voyage ce matin. »

Bella vit Jasper remuer les lèvres doucement, l'air courroucé. Alice lui lança un regard noir et répondit intelligiblement :

« Carlisle voulait que Bella soit au courant. Je prendrai tes appels maintenant, Bella. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se tourna vers Edward ; tous les Cullen entendirent le message.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire…mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans l'intérêt des parties concernées de s'engager dans cette voie… »

Bella choisissait ses mots avec soin, espérant leur montrer combien elle était informée, tout en leur indiquant qu'elle ne pourrait s'engager que dans le camp des victimes. Alice comprit la première et sourit doucement. Bella continua :

« L'intérêt général serait plutôt dans la conservation des liens ténus existant. Il n'y aura pas de vainqueur et le seul butin sera au milieu des ruines. »

Rosalie se permit un sourire approbateur ; Bella se laissa entraîner par sa colère pour finir :

« Voilà l'avis de l'agneau, quand le lion et le loup envisagent de s'entredévorer. Il y a pourtant suffisamment de viande pour qu'ils puissent cohabiter. »

Bella s'éloigna rapidement sur ces mots ; la manœuvre avait marché, car Edward l'arrêta à la porte du lycée. Moins rapide que d'autres fois, nota la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Bella ?

-L'essentiel, je dirais. Une guerre se prépare et la plupart de mes amis va s'y engloutir. Ca te va comme résumé ?

-Bella, la neutralité n'est pas possible.

-Alice, Rosalie, tes parents, Edward !

-Ils ne sont pas neutres.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas le choix, Edward. Je suis au milieu. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi l'alliance avec les Chasseurs ?

-Comment sais-tu ça…

-La réserve n'est pas terra incognita pour moi, Edward. »

Il la regarda un instant.

« Bella…

-Les Chasseurs se sont installés en ville avec votre consentement. »

Edward ne répondit pas.

« Après avoir essuyé une cinglante défaite dans la réserve… » continua-t-elle.

Edward sembla se réveiller ; Bella ajouta :

« Et ils cherchent James…

-Non, ils ne cherchent plus, fit Edward. Emmett et Jasper ont avoué.

-Ils ont acheté votre collaboration par leur silence ? »

Edward la regarda, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Bella poursuivit :

« C'est une question d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Ou tout comme ? Les vampires contre les loups et contre les humains ? Sauf que les loups défendent les humains… »

Edward gronda :

« Bella, ça suffit.

-Tu avais déjà choisi quand tu m'as demandé de m'éloigner, hein ? »

Sa mâchoire tremblait dangereusement ; Bella insista :

« Edward, est-ce que c'est moi, la cause de cette guerre ? »

Edward se détourna brusquement et s'éloigna. Bella, sidérée, essayait d'aligner les informations. Jacob la protégeait et Edward était dans le camp de ceux qui voulaient sa mort. La jeune fille n'entendit pas Jasper et Emmett arriver derrière elle.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as compris ?

-A ce qu'il me semble, oui. »

Emmett sourit.

« J'avais bien dit que cela finirait mal. »

Jasper lui rendit son sourire.

« D'un certain point de vue, j'imagine.

-Du mien, c'est ça ?

-Tout dépend de ce que tu veux au fond, Bella » répondit Jasper gentiment.

La jeune fille se tourna vers eux et demanda :

« Que vous ont-ils demandé exactement, Jasper ? »

Emmett eut un sourire malfaisant et répondit :

« D'arrêter de souiller le sang vampire en fréquentant une humaine. »

Bella souffla :

« Mon Dieu, Edward ! Que lui ont-ils fait ? »

Jasper lança un regard noir à Emmett.

« Ils l'ont…torturé. » répondit ce dernier.

Bella pâlit.

« Donc, je suis vraiment la cause de cette guerre ?

-Pas directement ; la plupart des Chasseurs ne te connaît pas, fit Jasper.

-Mais en tant que représentante de l'espèce humaine, on peut dire que oui. »

Bella demanda :

« Mais à quoi pensiez-vous quand vous avez choisi cette alliance ? Vraiment ? A sauver l'espèce vampire ? »

Ni Emmett ni Jasper ne manquèrent le sarcasme. Emmett s'assombrit et gronda :

« Ne me pousse pas, Bella. Nous cherchions à sauver Edward. »

Bella sourit tristement.

« Donc la guerre est une solution à son problème ?

-Oui, si dans l'affrontement, tu deviens vampire. La plupart des choix à faire sera réglée. »

Bella sourit ; Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent, déconcertés.

« Vous vous rendez compte que jamais vous n'aviez été aussi francs avec moi ? »

Jasper comprit le premier le raisonnement et murmura :

« Tu es incroyable, Bella. Nous sommes en train de te parler d'un sujet grave et toi, tu…

-Hé, les gars ! les interrompit-elle, qu'on soit vampire ou humain, ou même loup-garou, le plus important, ce sont les petits bonheurs que l'existence nous apporte. Les émotions positives, si vous préférez… »

Jasper la regarda un instant et demanda :

« J'ai l'impression que tu es immunisée en fait contre mon charme, Bella ?

-Non. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, Jasper, d'ailleurs. »

Emmett hocha la tête et fit :

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Bella.

-N'exagérez pas, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, vous êtes en guerre et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. »

Jasper sourit.

« Il reste quelqu'un que tu n'as pas essayé de convaincre. »

Bella le regarda et fit :

« Le Chasseur… »

Emmett bondit.

« Mais c'est du suicide. »

Bella se tourna vers lui.

« Je croyais que c'était le but, Emmett.

-Oui, mais Edward…a été clair. Si tu es transformée sans contrôle, il nous tue tous.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. » fit Bella, « moi, je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que la guerre ne se fasse pas. »

Les Cullen n'eurent aucune expression quand Bella prononça ce mot terrible. Si la guerre menaçait à ce point-là, que faisait-elle encore là si elle avait un moyen quelconque de l'empêcher ? Et Edward, qui essayait de la garder à distance…Bella sentit son cœur s'emplir d'un poison plus amer que tout le venin vampire qu'avait pu lui inoculer James ; la brûlure était peut-être même pire. Luttant contre le profond désespoir qui s'emparait d'elle, Bella fit :

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

S'ils comprirent ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour l'en empêcher. Sans doute cela leur paraissait-il la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bella rejoignit son pick-up et se retrouva sur la route du Grand Palace, à destination même avant d'y avoir vraiment mûrement réfléchi.


	6. Chap 6 Nouvelle diplomatie

**Nouvelle diplomatie et conséquences**

L'étage était désert ; Bella frissonna. Une porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

« Regardez qui vient nous voir. »

Bella se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Victoria se tenait devant elle, narquoise, sans manifester la moindre surprise : elle savait déjà que Bella était revenue.

« Cyd ! On a de la visite ! »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte. Bella la frôla au passage et la vampire s'écarta un peu trop vite. La jeune fille entra dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Rico n'était manifestement pas là, mais le jeune homme – le Cyd dont avait parlé Rosalie – était bien assis dans un fauteuil moelleux, détendu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; ses yeux brillèrent, cuivrés. Bella eut brusquement envie de fuir, mais se le défendit. Cyd tentait de lui imposer sa volonté pour la tuer à sa guise, sans même avoir à l'écouter. Le vampire jeune d'aspect l'observa quelques secondes. Il était superbe ; un Edward brun, songea Bella, sauf qu'Edward n'avait pas – jusqu'à dernièrement- cette étincelle de sauvagerie cruelle dans les yeux quand il la regardait. Bella sentit son cœur se serrer. Edward lui manquait terriblement ; elle se ressaisit.

« J'ai un message pour les Chasseurs.

-Ca, c'est moi, fit Cyd. Tu veux sans doute me supplier de ne pas te tuer ?

-Non, je ne compte pas. »

Intéressé soudain, Cyd la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Curieux. Continue.

-Le système dans lequel vous vous êtes introduits avec votre groupe de Chasseurs n'a pas besoin de votre violence ; il fonctionne bien en interne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

-Je veux un échange. Vous partez et les Cullen ne fréquenteront plus d'humains.

-Intéressant. Comment comptes-tu les convaincre ? **Le** convaincre de renoncer à toi ? »

Bella murmura :

« L'attaque contre les loups n'était qu'un moyen de cimenter l'alliance, de vous retrouver autour des bonnes vieilles valeurs vampires, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment le problème, alors ?

-Edward n'est plus capable de penser quand il est près de toi, Isabella Swan. Mais il est vampire…Et tu es humaine.

-Ne vous battez plus avec les loups, disparaissez et prenez-moi en échange. »

Cyd la regarda.

« Tu n'aimes plus Edward que tu veuilles mourir ? »

Bella sentit son cœur s'ouvrir en deux.

« Oh, si ; Edward est mon univers.

-C'est un meurtrier, tu sais ?

-Non, Cyd. Vous êtes un meurtrier. C'est vous qui avez tué la fillette sur la réserve. Dans cette rixe, les Cullen n'ont que du sang de blessés sur les mains. Ils ont appris à se maîtriser, mais pas vous. »

Cyd gronda :

« Exact, et tu ne me défierais pas de la sorte si tu savais quel danger tu cours en restant ici.

-J'en cours deux fois plus si je m'enfuis. Je vais m'en aller tranquillement pendant que vous soumettez mon idée aux autres Chasseurs. »

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, où Victoria, interloquée, attendait un ordre qui ne vint pas. Bella sortit dans le couloir, redescendit paisiblement l'escalier, l'esprit vidé par la folie qu'elle venait de commettre sans un seul frémissement, et passa dans le hall, pour rejoindre la rue. Jacob, adossé au pick-up, lui lança un salut de la main. Il avait l'air complètement défait d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, Bella ? J'ai vu le pick-up garé devant l'hôtel… »

Il devait savoir que les Chasseurs s'y étaient installés.

« Comme tu le vois, fit-elle, en tentant de contenir le tremblement de ses mains.

-Je te ramène. Tu ne peux pas conduire…

-Mais…

-Bella, pourquoi es-tu allée là ?

-Je voulais lui proposer un marché, trancha-t-elle, un peu sèchement. Mais si la réserve tient absolument à se venger, c'est sur Cyd que la foudre des loups devra tomber. C'est lui qui l'a tuée. »

Jacob murmura :

« Bella, tu as fait tout ça pour cette information ?

-Non, Jacob. Mais normalement, si les pisteurs de la réserve sont en place…

-Ils le sont, jusqu'à ce que les Chasseurs bougent.

-Ils devraient pouvoir retrouver le groupe en entier. »

Jacob se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Bella se recula.

« Excuse-moi, souffla Jacob.

-Non. C'est de ma faute. Il est trop tôt pour savoir…

-Savoir quoi ?

-Si j'ai vraiment perdu Edward ou non. »

Le visage de Jacob se ferma et il maugréa :

« Il y a quelque chose d'injuste là-dedans. Si je t'avais rencontrée avant…Tu n'aurais jamais été en danger. Je t'aurais protégée.

-Mais c'est ce que tu fais, Jacob. » fit doucement Bella.

Il la regarda et sourit.

« J'avais raison ; tu es un ange, Bella. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel ; il rit légèrement et fit :

« Je te jure que je veillerai sur toi.

-Tu es le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu. Dans les surnaturels, j'entends. Non, en fait ! »

Bella éclata de rire.

« Le meilleur ami, tout court. »

Jacob rayonnait.

« J'ai au moins ça. » fit-il, optimiste.

Bella sourit, maîtrisant enfin les frissons du contrecoup de terreur.

« Que du positif, aujourd'hui. »

Jacob, enthousiaste, enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et il égala, non, dépassa les performances d'Edward en plein centre ville. Bella n'en pouvait plus d'angoisse, mais quand il freina devant la maison des Swan, elle lui souffla :

« J'aurais besoin que tu m'apprennes à conduire comme ça. Ca pourrait être utile, un de ces jours.

-Tu aurais besoin d'une autre voiture que ton pick-up, Bella.

-Même, je suis sûre que tu es capable d'en faire un coureur de rallye. »

Jacob lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule ; Bella s'écria :

« Hé !

-Ca suffit, la flatteuse.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, Jacob. »

Il vit alors l'étincelle grave dans les yeux de Bella.

« Tu penses à quoi, exactement ? »

La jeune fille murmura, hésitante :

« Si jamais je changeais d'avis…, pour pouvoir fuir.

-Hé, Bella. » fit Jacob, aussi gravement qu'elle.

Il la regarda quelques instants et fit :

« Si jamais tu changes d'avis et que tu veux fuir, je t'aiderai, d'accord ? »

Bella sourit et fit :

« Entendu, merci, Jacob.

-Mais de rien, Bella. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un salut de la main ; Jacob sortit en marche arrière de l'allée. Bella rentra chez elle ; son père lui lança :

« Bella ?

-Oui, papa ?

-Viens. »

Billy Black n'eut qu'un battement de paupières quand Bella entra dans la cuisine. Charlie lui désigna une chaise ; Bella s'assit, en se demandant où tout cela menait. Billy reprit :

« Au nom de notre amitié, je suis t'avertir, Charlie, de ne pas venir à la réserve quoi qu'il s'y passe, à partir de maintenant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, vous autres ?

-Nous avons nos affaires et cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Charlie, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes.

-C'est une étrange demande au nom de l'amitié. Rompre avec la justice…

-Charlie ! fit doucement Billy.

Le chef Swan se leva brusquement. Bella demanda :

« Vous avez retrou… »

Billy lui intima silence d'un regard. Bella baissa les yeux ; son père fit :

« Entendu, je n'irai pas. Mais tu sais ce que je pense de ces méthodes de mafia… »

Billy sourit et fit :

« Bella, tu me raccompagnes ? »

Bella se leva d'un bond. Charlie les suivit du regard sans les suivre.

« Où étais-tu, Bella ? Charlie s'inquiétait ?

-Il avait déjà accepté ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. J'étais avec Jacob, monsieur Black. »

Billy s'adoucit, comme si Jacob était une caution nécessaire et suffisante. Il sourit et fit :

« C'est bien que vous vous rapprochiez tous les deux.

-Vous avez retrouvé les fauves ? »

Billy hocha la tête.

« Nous les surveillons à chaque minute que Dieu fait.

-Alors, vous aurez bientôt le groupe au complet.

-Nous n'en tenons que trois.

-Non, fit Bella.

-Comment ça ?

-Jacob est au courant. »

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et souffla :

« Bella, Jacob veut absolument se venger et venger Tallulah…

-Elle s'appelait Tallulah ?

-Oui, et c'était sa fiancée.

-C'était une fillette, à ce qu'il m'a dit…

-Ils ne devaient pas se marier avant plusieurs années. »

Bella murmura :

« Je comprends mieux.

-Et donc, il a réussi à trouver le groupe entier ?

-Je le lui ai livré. »

Billy la regarda un instant et fit :

« Beaucoup de choses tournent autour de toi, Bella. Trop, peut-être… »

Le portable de Billy sonna. Il baissa les yeux et fit :

« Bravo, Bella. Tu as dit la vérité. »

Il sortit et passa dans la voiture. Il claqua sa porte et démarra quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Bella perplexe sur ce dernier commentaire.


	7. Chap 7 La voie des vaincus

**La voie des vaincus**

Bella se glissa à côté de Jessica, qui lui glissa :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ils ont l'air furieux. »

Bella ne lui demanda même pas de qui elle parlait. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Et en levant les yeux, Bella s'aperçut qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward discutaient, en silence, mais leurs expressions parlaient pour eux. Si bataille il y avait finalement eu comme semblait l'augurer le départ de Billy, c'étaient bien les vampires qui l'avaient perdue. Bella détourna le regard. Ce n'était plus sensé la concerner ; elle avait proposé le marché. Cyd y avait renoncé et avait préféré aller affronter la réserve. Ils avaient payé…ou alors, Jacob avait enclenché l'engrenage parce que c'était la première personne à qui elle en avait parlé. Elle avait bel et bien livré les Chasseurs à la vindicte des loups. Il aurait fallu attendre leur réponse…Bella soupira et fit :

« Bon, j'y vais.

-Mais tu as à peine mangé, Bella », fit Angela.

Mike leva un regard inquiet vers elle ; Bella esquissa un sourire réconfortant et fit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste un peu de boulot à finir. »

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, peu convaincus, mais Bella ne leur laissa pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps. Elle quitta la cafétéria et s'adossa au mur près de la porte extérieure.

« Tu es sublime quand tu souris, Bella. »

Trop heureuse d'entendre cette voix, elle se retourna. Edward l'observait, avec un air légèrement narquois.

« Je donnerais cher pour connaître tes pensées en cet instant.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je crois savoir que tu nous as vus discuter tout à l'heure.

-Jessica.

-Je garde un œil sur toi, Bella.

-Oui, pour être prêt au moment où il faudra que je choisisse. »

Edward s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante, la plaqua contre le mur et prit son visage entre ses doigts. Ses mains glacées brûlèrent la peau de Bella. Il souffla :

« Tu n'auras pas à choisir, Bella. Je te le jure.

-Tu veux dire que je vais me faire tuer et que tu n'auras plus qu'à me sauver la vie ? »

Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella, qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas lui rendre son baiser. Il sourit quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu commences à apprendre. »

La jeune fille sourit doucement. Edward murmura :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ton sourire, combien tu me manques, Bella. »

Elle demanda :

« Les Chasseurs n'ont parlé de rien, hier ? »

Edward railla.

« Les Chasseurs ne réfléchissent pas, ils agissent ; ils ne parlent pas, ils grommellent. »

Bella hocha la tête. Cyd n'avait pas transmis son offre. La jeune fille sentit une vague de haine presque pure contre le Chasseur la traverser, si fortement qu'Edward la perçut à son tour.

« Bella ? »

Il l'enlaça ; Bella se força à chasser toute haine de son esprit. Edward murmura :

« Bella, à quoi as-tu pensé ?

-J'ai déjà choisi mon camp. »

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle, charmeur.

« Je suis pour la paix…C'est le seul système où tu peux être heureux, Edward. »

Il la regarda, sans savoir que comprendre. Bella lui offrit son plus beau sourire et fit :

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle s'écarta de lui, mais s'éloigna en même temps du lycée. Edward lança :

« Bella ? Tu ne vas pas en cours cette après-midi ? »

Elle se retourna et fit, souriante :

« Non, trop de choses à faire. »

Et entre autres, voir Jacob pour savoir ce qui s'était passé à la réserve ; avoir un compte-rendu de sa trahison par le menu. Bella remontait à pied vers chez elle, quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Une vitre se baissa et Victoria apparut.

« Bella, Cyd veut te voir. »

Une main à l'intérieur ouvrit la porte arrière ; Bella monta et referma la porte. Rico était de retour au volant ; mais il avait des marques de coupures un peu partout sur le visage. Victoria avait le visage à peu près intact, mais les bras lacérés. Quant à Cyd lui-même, assis de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, il semblait avoir traversé un broyeur à métaux. Il était toujours aussi beau comme si ses cicatrices avaient voulu respecter les règles esthétiques, mais il était salement blessé. Aucun humain n'aurait pu marcher dans cet état, encore moins prendre une voiture. Bella demanda :

« Cela ne vous trahit pas aux yeux des humains ? »

Cyd ricana.

« Il en faut plus pour m'abattre, Bella.

-Justement. »

Il échangea un regard avec Victoria, qui hocha la tête, approbatrice.

« Je l'avais bien dit », murmura-t-elle.

Bella fit :

« Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Cyd ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Cyd sembla vexé, mais il écarta le problème et fit :

« C'est assez vrai.

-Quelles ont été vos pertes ? demanda Bella.

-Nos pertes ? Pas de pertes. »

Victoria lui adressa un regard noir. Bella traduisit mentalement, en se repassant la discussion des Cullen : trois ou quatre. Rico répondit :

« Quatre, miss Swan. »

Bella murmura :

"Ca explique. Au fond, vous êtes encore comme les humains ; on attend la catastrophe avant de mettre en place les politiques de prévention. »

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas de pouvoir être aussi machiavélique ; elle était en train de les pousser à bout et pour l'instant, ils ne mordaient pas à l'hameçon. Cyd sourit et fit :

« Tu me plais, Bella. Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi les Cullen t'apprécient autant. Et pourquoi Edward t'aime. »

Brusquement, une nouvelle brique s'emboîta : Cyd était aussi en rivalité avec Edward ! Bella poussa un soupir intérieur, mais attendit.

« J'ai reconsidéré ta proposition. Qui tient toujours ?

-Mais oui.

-Bien. Alors, passons aux détails logistiques. Quand, où comment ?

-Je vous laisse les détails du comment, Cyd. »

Il sourit, narquois.

« Je suis au courant, fit Bella, coupant court à toute raillerie. Non, ce qui me préoccupe, ce sont les autres Chasseurs. Avez-vous assez d'autorité pour leur imposer ce traité de paix sans leur en avoir parlé avant ? »

Cyd eut l'air positivement surpris.

« Comment sais-tu …

-Ca paraît évident. Vous ne vous seriez peut-être pas battus, si vous aviez été occupés à débattre du bien-fondé ou non de mon offre. »

Victoria fit :

« Laisse-la descendre, Cyd. Tu ne pourras pas l'imposer aux autres.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu le leur imposer. C'est Bella que je veux et puisqu'elle se livre… »

Victoria fit un signe à Rico, qui freina brusquement. Cyd ne faisait peut-être pas exactement tout ce qu'il voulait dans le groupe. La femme vampire se tourna vers lui.

« C'est un échange. Bella n'a aucun intérêt à nous rejoindre si on ne lui offre rien en contrepartie. »

Bella attendait. Quelque part, elle était prête de toute façon, que ce soit un échange ou non. Cyd sourit et l'attira à lui.

« Je fais vite, Bella. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Victoria rugit.

« Cyd ! Nous n'avons aucune garantie… »

Bella aurait voulu répondre qu'elle les prendrait elle-même, mais Cyd la tenait sous sa coupe. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et sourit. La jeune fille tourna son esprit tout entier vers Edward. Elle sentit la pointe de ses dents sur sa peau ; il allait mordre.

« Patron, voilà les Cullen."


	8. Chap 8 Jalousies

**_Ma coupure précédente a plutôt bien fonctionné, on dirait. Vraiment désolée. En fait, dans ma version (presque finale), j'ai déjà plus ou moins découpé mes chapitres. Et je les publie un à un quand j'en suis complètement (à 90) satisfaite. Je connais déjà la fin que je veux apporter à cette fic...mais mes césures sont ce qu'elles sont. Encore désolée...Voilà la suite..._**

--

**Jalousies.**

Cyd se redressa ; Bella porta une main à son cou. Une minuscule perle de sang se forma au bout de son doigt ; Cyd n'avait pas eu le temps de mordre. Victoria lui souffla :

« Sors, Bella. »

Cyd lui lança :

« On se retrouvera. »

Rico ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Oh, Jasper ! »

Bella ouvrit la porte et ressortit de l'autre côté. Victoria la regarda s'éloigner, tandis que Rico manœuvrait pour se réintroduire dans la circulation. Bella ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle l'avait échappé belle ou si elle était déçue. La jeune fille se retourna et vit à la fenêtre arrière de la Volvo Edward qui la regardait. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers son allée. Une voiture freina à sa hauteur. Une voix l'interpella.

« Bella ? »

Elle se pencha par la fenêtre.

« Jacob ! Ravie de te voir…entier.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-J'ai vu Victoria t'arrêter et j'allais intervenir quand Jasper est arrivé.

-Cyd voulait discuter avec moi. Mais, dis-moi, Jacob, vous les avez salement amochés ? Pas les Cullen, d'ailleurs, mais les Chasseurs de Cyd, alors…

-Les Cullen n'étaient pas mêlés à cette bataille.

-Oh ! »

Jacob s'arrêta pour de bon, mit le frein à main et descendit.

« Bella, que te voulait Cyd ?

-Il est prêt à accepter le pacte que je lui ai proposé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh, bien, ils ont eu quoi ? Quatre morts, c'est ça ? »

Jacob sourit amèrement.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Mais il revint de lui-même sur le sujet de départ.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de pacte ?

-La guerre a commencé, parce que les Cullen ont été accusés de trahir les mœurs vampires. »

Jacob resta de marbre.

« Donc, si les Cullen ne trahissent plus rien du tout, la guerre n'a plus de raison d'être, et il n'y a non plus de raison de chercher à s'unifier moralement autour de l'agression du peuple des loups.

-Ca se tient », fit-il d'une voix égale.

Jamais on n'aurait dit que le sujet qu'ils évoquaient était autrement plus grave que ce qu'ils en disaient. Bella laissa un instant de silence.

« L'essentiel du pacte, reprit-elle, c'est l'échange de la perfection morale des Cullen contre le départ des Chasseurs.

-Et comment obtiens-tu la perfection morale des Cullen ?

-En leur enlevant leurs fréquentations humaines. »

Jacob murmura :

« C'est-à-dire toi…Comment comptes-tu convaincre Edward de renoncer à toi ?

-Jacob, je ne pourrais pas le faire s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais.

-Tu es capable de beaucoup de choses, Bella.

-Il suffit là d'enlever l'humain. »

Jacob murmura :

« Tu lui as proposé d'échanger ta transformation contre leur départ ?

-Oui, mais il n'a jamais eu l'intention de l'échanger. Lui veut se venger d'Edward en me subtilisant. Tout un programme », ironisa Bella.

Jacob prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, tu es folle ou quoi ?

-C'est possible. Je viens de discuter normalement avec un Chasseur assoiffé de mon sang et j'en suis sortie vivante. »

Jacob souffla :

« La prochaine fois, j'interviendrai tout de suite.

-Jacob. Le pacte va circuler maintenant. Viendra un moment où je n'aurai plus le choix, parce que je l'ai déjà fait.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, jamais ils ne procéderont à cet échange.

-Oui, mais une fois dans leur camp, rien ne m'empêchera de les retourner un par un. Je serai forte…»

Bella sourit. Jacob souffla, sidéré :

« Le pire, c'est que tu y parviendrais. »

La jeune fille le regarda, dubitative, et fit :

« Merci de ta confiance, Jacob, mais je suis encore loin de pouvoir régler tout le problème à moi toute seule. »

Le jeune homme rétorqua :

« Je te déconseille quand même de prendre cette voie-là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu serais interdite de réserve. »

Bella le regarda et murmura :

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Jacob, triomphant, sourit doucement.

« Je te protégerai jusqu'au bout, Bella.

-Tu espères encore que je finirai par choisir le peuple des loups ? »

Jacob l'arrêta, en la retenant par le bras. Son regard doré avait changé d'intensité ; il rayonnait comme de l'intérieur. Bella souffla :

« Jacob… »

Elle chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas, leva les yeux au ciel ; Jacob lui serra doucement la main, l'amenant d'un regard tendre à parler. Elle reprit :

« Je t'aime, Jacob. Vraiment. Je suis fière de compter parmi tes amis. Tu es un garçon extraordinaire et pas seulement parce que tu es… Bref. Mais Edward…il est tout à la fois et tellement plus. »

Jacob hocha la tête doucement et murmura :

« Tu l'aimes.

-Oui. »

Il sourit tristement et reprit sa formule :

« Tu es déjà prise.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Laisse tomber, Bella. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Tu vas tout gagner.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Tallulah me l'a dit.»

Jacob sourit, ravi de son petit effet. Bella, interloquée, se laissa distancer de quelques mètres.

« Comment ça ? Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que de toute façon, tu as raison. »

Bella, stupéfaite, vit alors Jacob repartir vers sa voiture et quelques instants plus tard, il repartait et la dépassait dans un appel de phares. Bella, toujours perplexe, reprit le chemin du retour vers l'allée où il n'y avait que son pick-up. Elle dépassait l'arbre qui ornait son jardin quand une voix dure lui parvint :

« Bella ? »

Elle se tourna sur sa droite. Personne. Elle demanda :

« Edward ?

-Je suis là. »

Bella tourna sur sa gauche. Personne.

« Où exactement ? »

Elle le sentit derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, personne n'y pourrait rien. »

La jeune fille demanda :

« Et tu veux que je fasse comment pour être plus prudente, vu que tu sais toujours où je suis ? »

Edward ne répondit pas ; il avait disparu. Bella s'avança vers la porte de chez elle, qui s'ouvrit spontanément à son arrivée. Edward était de l'autre côté, à l'intérieur. Bella entra et demanda :

« Et tu veux me prouver quoi en faisant ça ?

-Tu es à ma merci, Bella. »

La jeune fille murmura :

« Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas, depuis le temps que tu me le dis ?

-Je crois qu'il te faut des piqûres de rappel. »

Bella le regarda. Il avait l'air furieux. Elle fit :

« Edward. Je t'attends. »

Il y eut un silence ; Bella poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas exactement dans quelle mesure tu as vraiment l'intention de le faire, mais vas-y. Transforme-moi. A vrai dire, je préférerais que ce soit toi qui le fasses plutôt que Cyd. Ses motivations me semblent un peu troubles. »

Edward la regarda.

« Te transformer ?

-Oui. Tu m'as l'air suffisamment en colère. Il ne doit pas manquer grand-chose pour que… »

Edward lui prit le visage entre ses mains et souffla :

« Je ne veux pas te transformer sous le coup de la colère, Bella… Surtout pas ça. »

La jeune fille murmura :

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bella.

-Mais tu ne me perds pas, Edward. »

Bella comprit brusquement.

« Tu as entendu ma discussion avec Jacob ? »

Edward eut soudain l'air malheureux. Bella murmura :

« Tu ne l'as pas écoutée en entier, je me trompe ? »

La colère revint, jalouse.

« J'en avais suffisamment entendu, Bella. »

La jeune fille souffla :

« C'est vraiment dommage que je sois la seule personne dont tu ne puisses pas lire les pensées. Tu saurais pourquoi j'étais dans la voiture de Cyd ; et tu saurais ce que j'ai vraiment dit à Jacob. »

Bella posa sa main sur la joue d' Edward et murmura :

« Jacob est un ami. Toi, tu es… l'univers pour moi. Et tellement plus. »

Il appuya sa main sur ses lèvres. Bella eut une petite grimace de douleur. Edward sourit. Une goutte de sang perla ; il l'absorba doucement. Bella n'eut bientôt plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait, sinon de ce magnifique jeune homme issu des ténèbres, qui lui prenait son sang.


	9. Chap 9 Avertissements

**Avertissements**

« Bella… »

Dans un étourdissement, elle parvint à retracer les contours du visage d'Edward ; elle sourit et demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Le sang ne peut mentir.

-Et moi, tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? »

Edward sourit.

« Non, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Mais c'était une épreuve de plus pour moi. »

Bella l'observa un instant et demanda :

« Ton verdict ?

-Bella, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille faillit en perdre l'équilibre, tellement il y avait de plaisir et de bonheur dans son prénom. Il la retint dans ses bras et souffla :

« Tu viens de m'offrir un des cadeaux les plus éblouissants que j'aie jamais reçus. »

Bella sourit ; Edward murmura :

« Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, Bella. »

Elle souffla :

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

Ses prunelles devinrent ambrées et il lui décocha son plus beau sourire. La jeune fille se releva doucement et murmura :

« Je rêve ou tu viens de frémir ? »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et fit :

« Dieu du ciel, Bella, tu viens de… »

Elle le regarda. Edward la serra contre lui. Bella murmura :

« Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça avant ?

-C'est que tu n'étais jamais parvenue à…Bella, tu viens d'utiliser la fréquence de la voix d'Alice. »

Bella leva la tête vers lui.

« Comment ça ? »

Edward esquiva la question.

« Depuis quand es-tu capable d'émettre hors du spectre de l'oreille humaine ?

-J'ai fait ça ?

-A l'instant, il manquait un petit quelque chose, mais c'était presque ça.

-Edward… »

Il darda son regard topaze sur elle et murmura :

« As-tu croisé un vampire récemment ? »

Bella lui adressa un regard sarcastique ; Edward ajouta, un peu agacé :

« A part moi ?

-Mais oui, Cyd, Victoria et Rico. »

Edward souffla :

« Pourquoi ?

-Je leur ai proposé un échange.

-Un échange ?

-Oui, la paix et leur départ contre ma vie en tant qu' humaine. »

Edward murmura :

« Bella… »

La jeune fille sentit son corps exulter.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. »

Bella enchaîna.

« Tu préfères affronter les loups dans un combat à mort ? »

Edward avait le regard noir à présent. Bella murmura :

« Edward, la guerre n'est jamais nécessaire. Les loups et les vampires ont réussi à s'entendre jusqu' à maintenant ; pourquoi cela ne peut-il pas continuer ? »

Edward serra les poings ; Bella souffla :

« Si c'est de ma faute, je veux que tu me le dises, Edward. Je t'en prie. Je suis un paradigme aporétique ambulant, c'est ça ? »

Edward sourit.

« Un P2A ? »

Bella le regarda, furieuse. Il s'assombrit mais la menace s'était éloignée. Bella eut une seconde de pure admiration devant la maîtrise qu'avait Edward de ses pulsions. Il l'observa quelques secondes et demanda :

« A quoi penses-tu ?

-Tu es un héros, Edward. »

Il sourit, mais la tristesse n'avait fait que s'éloigner sous ses traits magnifiques.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'interdis de penser me rejoindre, d'accord ? »

Bella murmura :

« Et si ça peut empêcher la guerre ?

-Nous sommes allés trop loin.

-Edward, il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter.

-Si, Bella. Il est trop tard. »

La jeune fille murmura :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Bella…ta vie m'est plus précieuse que la mienne. »

Elle souffla :

« L'in…

-Non, ne dis pas ça, Bella.

-Mais… »

Il posa doucement sa main sur ses lèvres. Bella acquiesça d'un regard. Edward sourit.

« Sois prudente, un troisième camp vient d'arriver sur le champ de bataille.

-Qui ça ?

-Une Tueuse de vampires.

-Tu veux dire… »

Edward sourit.

« Exactement. Sauf que la nôtre est dangereuse. Vraiment.

-Qu'es-tu en train de dire ?

-Que Buffy, avec toute sa panoplie de chasseresse, n'aura pas fait le poids contre un seul des Cullen. »

Bella sourit et demanda :

« Et alors ?

-Elle nous cherche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un fait passé. Bella, cette Tueuse a les mêmes facultés que nous.

-C'est un vampire ?

-Non, mais elle a notre charme et la faculté de confondre les sens de ses proies.

-Et elle n'est pas vampire ?

-Non, c'est une humaine.

-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Une Rosalie humaine. »

Bella murmura :

« Aussi sublime ?

-Il lui manque d'être vampire. »

Bella demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je veux que tu sois prudente, Bella. Très prudente. Blake Sturo est très perspicace. »

La jeune fille le regarda un instant.

« Elle te fait peur ? »

Edward sourit, sans répondre. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et Bella resta là à sa fenêtre, à se demander où était le problème avec Blake Sturo.


	10. Chap 10 La Tueuse

**La Tueuse**.

Une planche craqua. Bella ouvrit l'œil. Son père était rentré : ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Edward était trop discret pour signaler ainsi sa présence. Une partie de son esprit fut immédiatement soulagée : ce n'était pas un vampire. Qui aurait fait craquer une planche de l'escalier ? La jeune fille se redressa, consciente d'une présence à la limite de sa perception. L'inquiétude revint.

« Bonsoir, Bella. »

Cette voix…Bella n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une milli-seconde pour la reconnaître ; le même sarcasme…

« James ?

-Surprise, surprise ! »

Pour faire bonne figure, il alluma la lampe qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Je suis plus dur à tuer que ça, figure-toi. Les Cullen manquent un peu d'entraînement.

-Ils t'ont coupé la tête.

-Pas le bon vampire, malheureusement. » ironisa-t-il.

Bella le regarda un instant : avait-il eu un moyen de pression sur Jasper et Emmett ? James sourit et fit, en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, beauté ? »

Il laissa un silence.

« Tu as embelli depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Sincèrement…Je me vois mal _tuer_ une aussi jolie fille…quelle vampire tu ferais. »

Il sourit. Bella murmura :

« C'est Cyd qui t'envoie ?

-Oui, il aurait bien voulu venir faire ça lui-même, mais le temps presse, apparemment. Il veut que ce soit fait avant l'aube.

-Qui veut-il mettre devant le fait accompli ?

-Tout le monde, fit James, en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter : je crois, pour ce que ça m'intéresse au fond… »

Il sourit.

« Edward est un sacré masochiste, si tu veux mon avis, Bella.

-Je ne te l'avais pas demandé, James. »

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Curieux ; tu étais plus effrayée, la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Serais-tu d'accord par hasard ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un pis-aller, mais puisqu'elle y était…James sourit.

« Oh, tu es d'accord. Miam. »

Bella fut atterrée. James s'approcha et écarta ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire de carnivore.

« A bientôt. »

Une voix sarcastique lança :

« Je ne crois pas que Bella l'ait rêvé exactement comme ça, James ? »

Le Traqueur s'arrêta net, saisi. Il se redressa lentement. La fenêtre s'était ouverte sans que Bella ne le remarque et une silhouette était assise nonchalamment sur le rebord, jouant avec une arbalète dont le carreau semblait très aiguisé et luisait d'un éclat argenté dans les reflets de la lune. James, en se retournant, braqua sa lampe sur la silhouette et illumina une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, aux yeux gris clair, en jeans et en Converse, sous une veste de cuir noir col Mao à scratch. Elle avait la peau diaphane et un sourire éblouissant. Bella comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Edward. Cette jeune femme, qui n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, était sublime. James grommela :

« Ravi de te voir, Blake.

-Excusez-moi, je tombe mal, peut-être ? »

La question s'adressait à Bella, qui ne répondit pas. Blake sourit et fit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. James, je veux que tu portes un message à Cyd. Dis-lui que je suis en ville et que je le surveille.

-Il ne me croira pas.

-Dis-lui que tu n'as pas pu transformer Bella. Il comprendra. »

James fit mine de résister ; Blake eut un sourire fauve. Le Traqueur disparut ; la jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers Bella. Elle l'examina quelques instants et fit :

« Tu étais prête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella hocha la tête. Blake sourit et fit :

« Je te demande pardon, alors, Bella. Mais je voulais te parler et si possible, avant que tu ne deviennes une de mes proies. »

Bella sourit.

« Je vois. »

Blake eut un sourire de sympathie.

« Merci. Non que ça m'étonne complètement de ta part, mais merci quand même. »

Bella lui rendit un regard intrigué ; Blake le comprit mal sans doute.

« Je vais être directe, Bella. Je cherche les Cullen. Et je sais que tu leur es proche. »

La jeune fille répondit doucement :

« Ce sont mes amis, madame.

-Blake, s'il te plaît. J'ai maximum quatre ans de plus que toi, Bella. »

Bella s'aperçut que Blake cherchait la conciliation ; elle sourit et fit :

« Pourquoi les cherchez-vous ?

-Ils auraient massacré une famille plus au Nord. »

Bella murmura :

« Ils auraient ? »

Blake laissa errer un instant son regard par la fenêtre, puis reprit :

« Bella, je ne veux pas les…tuer. Je sais qu'ils sont innocents.

-Mais alors ?

-Je veux que le vrai coupable croie que je les traque, eux, et non lui.

-Il va se sentir en sécurité, non ?

-Exactement.

-Mais il va continuer à tuer ? Et des innocents ? C'est votre stratégie ?

-Oui.

-Et les Cullen vont être des…

-Des appâts, oui.

-Ils ne l'accepteront jamais !

-Ils le sont déjà. »

Bella souffla :

« Comment ça ? »

Blake sourit.

« Ça fait un moment que je sais où tout ce petit monde se cache. Et il n'y a qu'un problème dans mon plan. »

Bella comprit brusquement.

« C'est moi. »

Blake leva un sourcil ; Bella murmura :

« J'ai l'habitude.

-Tu collaborerais avec moi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Sa cadette répondit :

« Si vous pouvez empêcher la guerre entre les loups et les vampires…

-Oui. En arrêtant mes meurtriers…

-Ils sont plusieurs ?

-L'un d'eux est Cyd, mais je crois que tu pouvais le deviner. Je veux savoir qui est le premier. »

Bella sourit. Blake fit :

« Il y aura probablement des affrontements ? Tu te sens d'attaque ?

-Je n'ai pas vos talents. »

Blake éclata de rire.

« Mes talents ! Alors, les vampires ont fait de moi une créature mythique ? Mon Dieu, c'est trop drôle.

-Mais comment les battez-vous alors ?

-Oh ! Des méthodes qui ont fait leur preuves. Des instruments sophistiqués ; des filets ultra-sons. Je suis fournie par l'armée américaine.

-Hein ?

-Mais oui. »

Blake sourit, avec un brin de malice et ajouta :

« Attaquer un vampire, ce n'est pas pire que d'attaquer un char d'assaut, doublé d'une fusée inter-spatiale, armé de baïonnettes empoisonnées.

-De cet angle-là… »

Blake rit encore, d'un rire musical, et fit :

« Mais c'est bon d'être craint. Merci, Bella, de m'avoir écoutée. Je te recontacterai…disons au lycée. Histoire de… »

Bella ne devait pas savoir histoire de quoi, car Blake disparut par la fenêtre, bien trop soudainement pour n'avoir que sauté d'un étage et demi, ce qui aurait déjà été impressionnant. Bella se recoucha en pensant aux caprices de son destin qui lui faisaient vivre, même en plein cœur de la nuit, des aventures extraordinaires.

--

_**La suite est un passage qui va nécessiter un peu de temps. Désolée, je fais vite, promis.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Avantage

Avantage.

Le lycée, le lendemain, lui parut d'une normalité surréaliste. Angela et Jessica discutaient de leurs soirées respectives – devant une comédie pour l'une et dans l'élaboration d'une stratégie visant à perdre sa virginité avec Mike pour l'autre. Bella, encore fortement impressionnée par les informations de la nuit précédente, songeait justement que les ennuis que lui annonçait Edward pour l'en protéger avaient tendance à venir la trouver bien trop rapidement, quand une voix lança :

« Oui, madame, bien sûr. Mais non, en fait. »

La jeune fille se retourna. Blake venait de garer sa voiture sur le parking du lycée ; la Tueuse avait pour véhicule une Mini Cooper noire, mais étrangement, Bella n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'une voiture urbaine, sans doute était-ce dû aux pneus ou à l'armature de la carrosserie qui lui évoquaient plutôt un lourd 4x4 blindé. En tout cas, en cet instant, elle avait un problème évident avec Mrs Cope, que celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir laisser passer. Des accrochages de ce genre, pensa Bella, il en arrivait tous les jours, mais cela paraissait plus grave qu'une simple histoire de tôle froissée. Un à un, les élèves s'arrêtaient pour s'informer de cette aventure ; Bella croisa brusquement le regard de Blake, qui lui fit un clin d'œil ; une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit : si elle avait voulu que le lycée soit rapidement au courant de sa présence, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Et juste à ce moment-là, Mrs Cope grommela :

« Ca ira. »

Bella, stupéfaite, vit Blake lui offrir un sourire radieux. La jeune femme s'avança dans la cour ; tous les élèves étaient encore immobilisés et sidérés par la résolution fulgurante de ce conflit. Blake sourit à tous. Bella l'observait. Dans son dos, s'arrêta le cabriolet rouge vif de Rosalie. Edward en descendit, suivi d' Emmett et de Jasper. On aurait eu peine à dire que leurs nuits étaient zébrées par la guerre…mais en même temps, ils ne dormaient pas, ce qui réglait la question. Blake avait sans doute des pouvoirs assez surnaturels malgré ce qu'elle en disait, car ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'elle s'approcha de Bella, comme pour faire connaissance.

« Excuse-moi, tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Blake lui adressa un regard grave. Bella se raidit et demanda :

« A quel sujet ? »

Blake lui adressa un regard d'assentiment muet.

« Je dois rencontrer le directeur de cet établissement.

-Oh, son bureau est dans le bâtiment B, immanquable. »

Blake hocha la tête et demanda :

« Merci, hm ?

-Bella. Bella Swan.

-Merci, Bella. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle s'éloigna vers le bâtiment. Bella songea que Blake reprendrait sans doute contact plus tard.

« Bravo, Bella. »

La jeune fille se retourna et se trouva face à un Edward plus inquiet qu'en colère. Elle murmura :

« Quoi, Edward ? »

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et murmura :

« Tu viens de rencontrer Blake. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle sait parfaitement qui tu es. Elle veut te parler seule à seule. »

Bella le regarda, intriguée. Edward semblait…inquiet. Cela n'avait rien d'inouï ; Bella savait qu'elle était un sujet d'inquiétude pour lui, de façon quasi-permanente. Son présent souci portait une autre coloration. Comme s'il craignait non seulement pour Bella, mais pour tout le monde, en même temps. La jeune fille demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Blake Sturo, Edward ? »

Il hésita ; Bella n'était pas habituée à voir ainsi le doute sur ses traits. Elle ressentit une vague de panique brusquement. Elle devait vraiment être complètement dingue pour avoir lié connaissance avec une Tueuse qui jouait sur les nerfs des Cullen eux-mêmes ! Edward sourit doucement.

« Bella, Blake joue souvent double jeu pour atteindre son but et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'utilise maintenant. »

La menace diffuse se dissimulait sous les accents séducteurs du jeune homme, mais Bella, qui commençait peut-être à assimiler les us des vampires, la sentit aussi clairement que s'il n'avait pas cherché à l'occulter. L'arrivée de Blake avait changé les cartes dans la communauté vampire. Bella observa Edward quelques secondes et fit :

« Je serai prudente.

-Je vois ça. » ironisa-t-il.

Il laissa un silence et ajouta, d'une voix beaucoup plus neutre :

« Le problème avec toi, Bella, c'est ta douceur. Elle fait de toi…une _proie facile_. »

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette expression dans le monde humain n'était déjà pas très pacifique, mais prononcée par le prédateur suprême, elle prenait un tout autre poids. Edward sourit et souffla :

« Ne la laisse pas t'entraîner dans sa traque, Bella.

-Vous êtes mes amis, Edward. Je ne pourrai pas vous trahir comme ça. »

Edward fit posément :

« Je t'aime, Bella. Sois prudente. »

Bella sourit, hocha la tête et murmura :

« Promis. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres Cullen et ils tinrent un petit conciliabule familial. Alice sourit à Bella, qui hocha la tête et se détourna, comme Mike l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait vers leur classe.

« Bella… »

La jeune fille sursauta. Le cours se terminait dans une torpeur ennuyée. Le professeur lui-même semblait en avoir assez de ces jeunes devant lui, qui ne voulaient rien comprendre à sa matière. Même Edward Cullen, pourtant brillant, semblait ailleurs – comme souvent, mais vraiment ailleurs. La cloche libéra tout le monde ; Bella sortit parmi les premières de la classe. Elle avait entendu une voix ; ce n'était ni celle d'Angela, ni celle de Jessica. La jeune fille soupira et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle se retourna quand Jessica l'appela :

« Bella ? »

Mais la voix avait repris.

« Bella… »

La jeune fille lança un salut de la main à Jessica, qui se tourna, intriguée, vers Angela. Dans leur dos, Edward avait les yeux fixés sur Bella. Cette dernière continua dans le couloir et parvint à une bifurcation qui menait vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Une force impressionnante l'attira dans le virage.

« Enchantée de t'avoir retrouvée, Bella. Il faut faire vite. Cullen pourrait…les Cullen pourraient comprendre… »

La jeune fille murmura :

« Il a l'air de vous craindre…C'est beaucoup pour une seule personne.

-Ils me prennent pour quelqu'un d'extraordinaire…J'ai pu l'être parfois, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas une nature constante chez moi. »

Une étincelle étrange et espiègle brillait dans les yeux de Blake, comme si elle avait de toute façon un avantage sur les Cullen, un avantage dont elle comptait bien profiter. Ce qui fut confirmé pour Bella par ce que la Tueuse dit ensuite :

« Je suis encore maître du jeu pour le moment. Donc, Bella, tu veux toujours m'aider ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Blake sourit et fit :

« Quand je pense que des gens t'avaient dépeinte comme pas très portée sur l'aventure…

-Je n'ai pas peur… »

Blake approuva :

« Ca se voit. Bon, on se retrouve devant le Grand Palace, ce soir avant le crépuscule ?

-OK.

-Bien, je t'expliquerai à ce moment-là. »

Blake sourit et disparut dans la bibliothèque. A cet instant précis, Angela passa le tournant et fit :

« Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'avais un livre à rendre. »

Angela la regarda et demanda :

« Tu viens manger avec nous ? »

Bella hocha la tête et sourit. Elle n'était même pas certaine que Blake fût encore dans la bibliothèque ; la jeune femme semblait douée de talents plus qu'humains,…surnaturels.


	12. Chap 12 La barrière à franchir

**La barrière à franchir.**

Le temps à partir de ce moment-là s'écoula à une vitesse anormale. Bella passa une journée à sentir le regard d' Edward posé sur elle, mais quand elle se retournait, la jeune fille ne croisait que le sourire d'Alice, qui paraissait l'approuver sans réserve. Que savait la devineresse des Cullen ? Bella, électrisée par les multiples mensonges qu'elle avait dû utiliser au sujet de Blake Sturo, se sentait mal à l'aise avec ses amis et s'étonnait encore qu' Edward n'ait pas compris où elle allait. La jeune fille accueillit donc avec un certain soulagement la dernière sonnerie de la journée ; elle se leva pour sortir de la classe. Elle avait encore un moment avant de se rendre au rendez-vous de Blake. Elle s'assit sur un banc non loin du parking et vit passer les élèves qui sortaient de cour, animés et enjoués, avec un soulagement que Bella partageait, bien que ce ne fût pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle aperçut les Cullen qui discutaient encore autour du cabriolet de Rosalie ; curieusement, elle eut le sentiment qu'eux aussi prenaient part à la joie de la fin de la journée. Mais assurément, ils ne pouvaient avoir les mêmes motifs que leurs camarades…Inquiète, elle allait se lever quand Alice se détacha du groupe et vint directement vers elle. La jeune fille eut un soupir intérieur. Alice savait, sans aucun doute. Bella se préparait mentalement à défendre sa position quand Alice, souriante, l'aborda.

« Bella ? Carlisle et Esmee sont rentrés… »

La jeune fille eut un instant de surprise ; Alice ajouta :

« Je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir.

-Oui, merci, Alice.

-Bella, nous surveillons nous-mêmes les Traqueurs…Je sais ce que tu as fait quand tu es allée voir Cyd. C'était très…courageux de ta part.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu sais, Bella ? Contrairement à Edward, qui pense qu'il peut et doit tout gérer tout seul, je crois que tu auras ta part…et que tu feras le bon choix. Carlisle et Esmee en sont convaincus. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Il n'y a que les quatre autres qui n'ont pas compris ça.

-Parmi eux, il y a Edward. »

Alice s'adoucit et fit :

« Bella, Edward est confronté à des choix difficiles. Mais il pense à toi… »

La jeune fille sourit et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend joyeux, aujourd'hui ?

-Nos parents sont de retour ; nous avons pris des décisions importantes.

-Vous êtes unanimes à nouveau ?

-A peu près. » fit Alice, les yeux brillants.

Bella murmura :

« Mes félicitations, Alice. »

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

« Tu feras le bon choix, Bella. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête ; Alice eut une expression étonnée. Bella s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait à peine entendue, comme si elle l'avait entendue qu'avec son cœur et pas avec son audition. Elle comprit soudain : elle venait d'entendre la voix d'Alice dans les infrasons vampires ! Elle sourit et s'excusa.

« Ça m'arrive parfois. Edward est toujours très surpris. »

Alice sourit et fit :

« J'en suis sûre. »

Et cela sonna plus comme une conclusion de ses propres mots que comme une réponse à l'explication de Bella. Alice lui adressa un salut de la main et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le reste des Cullen, déjà installé dans le cabriolet. Bella les regarda s'éloigner

« Bella ? »

Elle se retourna ; Angela, Eric et Mike l'observaient. Elle sourit et Mike demanda :

« Tout va bien ? Cullen ne t'a fait de mal ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle répondit :

« Non.

-Tu es bizarre en ce moment, Bella, fit Angela. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux nous en parler, tu sais ? »

Bella sourit et fit :

« Ça va, vous savez. »

Ses amis la regardèrent, parfaitement sceptiques. La jeune fille sourit et ajouta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vous en prie. »

Angela et Mike échangèrent un regard ; Eric lança :

« On sort ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Bella sut qu'elle aurait dû dire oui à ses amis, mais elle répondit :

« Je ne peux pas. »

Ce jour-là, ce que Blake avait à lui apprendre passait avant. Elle ne voulait pas mêler ses amis à la guerre des mondes entre êtres surnaturels. Ce serait bien assez d'un vampire de plus ; ce n'était pas la peine d'en ajouter brusquement quatre sous prétexte d'amitié ! Mike la regarda, profondément attristé. Angela, plus optimiste, murmura :

« Si tu changes d'avis, nous serons au Pool. »

Bella hocha la tête. Ses amis, après un conciliabule de regards, s'éloignèrent d'elle ; Bella se leva lentement. Elle était déjà en train de choisir Edward contre ses amis ; s'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Elle revint lentement vers son pick-up et remarqua alors que c'était là que s'était garée Rosalie. Les Cullen étaient déjà repartis, mais découvrir cela fut un choc pour Bella. Ils continuaient à la surveiller. Elle s'installa au volant et se mit en route vers le Grand Palace. Le crépuscule n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais elle se voyait mal expliquer à son père pourquoi il fallait qu'elle ressorte aussi tard. Pas de nouveau mensonge, ce serait mieux. De plus, elle pourrait toujours passer le temps dans la petite librairie de Forks ou même simplement à rêver à l'après, qui pour l'instant ne prenait que des allures de cauchemar. Bella avait beau être très courageuse ; elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que serait sa vie après que Edward l'aurait transformée. Elle se gara sur le parking en face de l'hôtel, en espérant que les Traqueurs n'étaient pas à leur fenêtre, en train de surveiller les alentours. Cette pensée lui ramena à l'esprit ce que lui avait dit Alice, à propos des décisions importantes. Se pouvait-il qu' Edward, Jasper et Emmett aient décidé d'un plan d'action face aux Traqueurs ? Ce serait merveilleux, songea Bella, et une solution tout à fait honorable pour eux, après avoir été mêlés à la rixe sur la réserve, et au meurtre de Tallulah. Le soleil descendait lentement, les ombres se faisaient plus épaisses, les passants plus rares ; personne ne faisait attention à cette jeune fille rêveuse, au volant de son pick-up rouge. Bella commençait à faire partie du paysage de Forks. Elle ne sortit de sa rêverie que quand l'éclairage de la ville commença à fonctionner. Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel ; le crépuscule s'annonçait très haut en couleurs. Bella admirait les tons rougeoyants du soleil, quand une Mini Cooper noire s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans l'artère devant le Grand Palace et vint se garer en trombe à côté du vieux pick-up. Bella écarquilla les yeux ; elle n'avait que rarement vu une telle dextérité dans les rues de Forks. Blake ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Pile à l'heure. Tu m'as attendue ? »

Bella, toujours sous le coup d'une surprise admirative, ne répondit pas. La Tueuse reprit :

« Viens, si on veut voir le crépuscule sur la clairière. »

Bella descendit de son pick-up et la rejoignit. Blake sourit et démarra à nouveau. Elle conduisait vite et avec une aisance de pilote de course. Devinant sa pensée, la jeune femme sourit et fit :

« Un de mes talents naturels. J'adore conduire. J'ai même eu une médaille quand je sortais avec un pilote de rallye amateur… »

Bella murmura :

« Pratique pour chasser un vampire…

-Ouais, il n'y a pas pire qu'eux pour alimenter les statistiques d'excès de vitesse. »

La jeune femme prit un virage à toute allure et la Mini sembla suivre naturellement, comme connectée directement à sa conductrice. Bella n'eut pas le temps d'admirer.

« On s'arrête là. On continue à pied. »

Bella sortit de la voiture ; Blake prit une mallette dans le coffre et ouvrit la voie vers une porte lumineuse dans l'allée d'arbres autour du chemin. Une clairière apparut derrière une montée un peu escarpée. Blake sourit et se tourna vers Bella.

« La clairière aux Cerfs.

-On est…

-A côté de la frontière de la réserve, oui. C'est le terrain le plus sûr pour notre petit stage, histoire de te montrer les bases. »

Bella croisa les bras et fit :

« Je ne suis pas une grande sportive, Blake.

-Qu'importe, je ne le suis pas non plus. Quoi ? »

Bella la regardait d'un air incrédule. La Tueuse avait la silhouette bien dessinée d'une danseuse…

« Oui, on m'a déjà dit que je devais être une danseuse extraordinaire. Eh ben, non. Ca, c'est ma sœur jumelle, Billie. Allez, Bella. »

La jeune fille s'approcha précautionneusement. Blake sourit et fit:

« Bon…La première chose à intégrer, c'est que les vampires sont invincibles. »

Bella la regarda.

« C'est paradoxal, en effet. Mais heureusement pour nous, il y a deux exceptions : leur couper la tête – ce à quoi James a échappé et je dois avouer que je suis intervenue… »

Bella la regarda, choquée.

« Stratégie, encore. » fit Blake, « on continue. Donc, la deuxième, c'est de les enflammer. Aucun vampire normalement constitué ne peut résister aux flammes. C'est pour ça que mon arme préférée demeure le lance-flammes intégré. »

Elle ouvrit la mallette, posée à terre, et en extirpa une arme très semblable à une Kalachnikov dans son apparence, mais visiblement pas dans ses munitions. Blake sourit.

« Il y a aussi des poisons qui marchent assez bien, mais c'est très provisoire et en aucun cas, ne garantit une élimination technique du sujet. »

Bella demanda :

« Cyd sera brûlé ?

-Non, mon Haut commandement veut sa tête. »


	13. Chap 13 Une autre vérité

**Une autre vérité.**

« Mon Haut commandement veut sa tête. Donc, ça va demander un peu de nuance. »

Bella s'étonna :

« Il y a un Haut commandement ? »

Blake hocha la tête.

« Combien de personnes savent exactement que les vampires existent ? » interrogea la jeune fille.

La Tueuse sourit et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Evidemment les Tueurs sur le terrain. Un par Etat aux Etats-Unis.

-Il y a tant de vampires que ça ?

-Ils se multiplient rapidement, c'est vrai. »

Bella murmura :

« Plus que les humains ?

-Ces derniers temps, oui. Mais il y a eu une accélération il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils étaient plus en retrait auparavant. »

Blake avait le regard sombre. Bella demanda :

« Quelles conséquences ça aurait ?

-Conséquences ? De moins en moins d'humains, de plus en plus de vampires…L'écologie du système va s'effondrer et les vampires finiront cannibales.

-La guerre à long terme.

-Oui. Mais les vampires ne l'ont pas encore compris, apparemment. Et nous devons les arrêter. Avec toutes les forces que l'on peut recruter. »

Bella darda un regard inquisiteur sur Blake.

« Oui, Bella. Mon but, c'est de t'inculquer les moyens de défense contre les vampires et les moyens de passer à l'offensive. Et tout ça, avant que tu ne choisisses ton camp.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si j'avais une alliée dans l'autre camp, j'ai conscience que ma tâche serait beaucoup plus facile.

-Et vous me faites confiance ? »

Blake sourit.

« Ayant vu ce que j'ai vu, entendu ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que oui. »

Bella murmura :

« Combien en savez-vous sur moi ? »

Blake eut un sourire mystérieux et fit :

« Je ne suis pas arrivée hier, contrairement à ce que croient les Cullen, Edward…et Alice. »

Bella frémit. Blake avait réussi à tromper les visions même d'Alice ! La Tueuse la regarda quelques instants et, le sourire aux lèvres, lui demanda :

« Prête ? »

Bella hocha la tête ; Blake sourit plus largement et fit :

« OK. Bella, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de tuer un vampire. Ils sont rarement d'accord pour rester immobiles quand on veut les décapiter…

-Et si on veut les brûler ?

-Si tu as moyen de porter une torche déjà allumée, tu es sauvée. » fit Blake avec un brin d'ironie « mais tu te douteras qu'à moins d'avoir le temps de l'allumer, ça risque de ne pas être très utile. Surtout si tu veux arriver discrètement…Non, Bella. Dans le cas de la décapitation, il faut une première étape. C'est là qu'intervient le mythe. Le pieu, tu vois ? Paralysie immédiate…Un seul geste, de base. La fente avec une pointe. Comme ça. »

Une dague étrange apparut dans la main de Blake, comme surgie de nulle part. La jeune femme sourit et fit un geste violent vers l'avant.

« Évidemment, si tu peux la lancer, c'est mieux. Mais en règle générale, un vampire est trop rapide pour un humain. Ils esquiveraient. »

Bella demanda :

« Même toi ? »

Blake sourit et fit :

« Considère un vampire comme vraiment invincible et tu auras une bonne réaction.

-J'allumerai une torche.

-Alors, promène-toi avec une boîte d'allumettes et de l'huile. Mais si c'est Edward qui te menace ? Bella ? Si Edward s'avère être mon tueur ? »

Bella regarda autour d'elle. La clairière des Cerfs s'assombrissait, maintenant que le soleil avait disparu. Des étoiles apparaissaient du côté de la voie lactée. Blake attendait une réponse, une expression grave qui la rendait magnifique comme une penseuse de l'art hollandais. Bella se tourna vers elle finalement, après quelques instants de silence :

« Je ne pourrai pas le tuer, Blake. Ce serait impossible. »

La Tueuse hocha la tête. Bella, étonnée, murmura :

« Tu comprends ? »

Elle sourit et fit, avec une immense compassion dans la voix :

« Oui, je comprends. Bella, tu as choisi un chemin difficile. Viendra un jour où Edward aura en face de toi le regard du Traqueur et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

-Je sais. »

Blake approuva.

« Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois, Bella, et même que ne le croit Edward. »

Elle sourit encore et ajouta :

« Je t'admire, Bella, tu sais. »

Elle se tourna vers la frontière d'arbres et fit :

« On en va en rester là ce soir. C'est jour de fête à la réserve… »

La jeune fille demanda :

« Fête ?

-Oui, pleine lune, ce soir. »

Comme pour confirmer l'affirmation de Blake, un loup hurla un peu plus loin dans la forêt. La Tueuse rangea ses lames diverses dans la mallette qu'elle avait amenée et remit son manteau, qu'elle avait posé dans l'herbe. D'un geste, elle invita Bella à la suivre. Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la clairière vers le chemin de terre qui entrait dans la forêt et qui conduisait à l'endroit où Blake avait garé sa Mini. De la clairière, la voiture était invisible, mais Bella faisait confiance à la Tueuse pour retrouver la place exacte.

Cette dernière demanda soudainement :

« Donc, tu es vraiment décidée à rejoindre les vampires ?

-Je croyais que vous vouliez une alliée dans leur camp ? fit Bella, en esquivant la question.

-Oui, c'est sûr, mais Bella, cette décision est quand même importante, voire gravissime. Elle engage l'éternité, mine de rien. »

Bella sourit.

« Si c'est l'éternité avec les gens qu'on aime ?

-Edward ? »

Blake sourit.

« D'accord, j'ai peut-être interrompu une phase cruciale de ton existence quand j'ai renvoyé James…Je te demande pardon.

-C'est déjà pardonné. Je voudrais pouvoir _choisir_ Edward.

-Un vampire…comment dire ? n'a pas forcément le contrôle de ses actions quand il mord.

-Je me doute.

-C'est très dangereux ainsi d'avoir une relation avec un vampire quand on est humaine », plaisanta Blake. Elle avait une étincelle plus sombre au fond des yeux.

« Et crois-moi ; n'idéalise pas trop la métamorphose, Bella », ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus sérieusement. La jeune fille la jaugea du regard ; Blake sourit doucement et fit :

« J'en ai vu assez pour pouvoir te dire que ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une partie de plaisir… »

Bella murmura gravement :

« James m'a déjà attaquée ; sans Edward, j'étais morte. »

Blake eut un sourire plein de compréhension et de sympathie.

« Oh, la douleur est atroce ! Trois jours d'agonie sans jamais passer la barrière…Et la peur…Mais ce n'est pas le pire, Bella, loin de là. »

Bella fronça les sourcils ; un frisson la parcourut. Blake souffla :

« C'est après. Les vampires nouveau-nés, tu connais ? »

La jeune fille la regarda gravement et fit à mi-voix :

« Edward m'a dit que Jasper avait moins de contrôle sur lui-même parce qu'il était plus jeune.

-C'est l'essence du problème, en effet. Les vampires nouveau-nés sont continuellement assoiffés…difficiles à rassasier…ils n'ont aucune conscience morale. Un vampire jeune est une atrocité ambulante. Et seul celui ou celle qui l'a transformé peut arriver à le contrôler. Tous ses pouvoirs ne sont pas stabilisés, à part la soif de sang. L'amour même n'existe plus, Bella.

-Edward sera à mes côtés, quand je passerai la barrière.

-Edward ne pourra pas t'empêcher de devenir un monstre, Bella. »

La jeune fille frémit et Blake demanda, sans aucune ironie :

« Ca fait réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne peut-on pas échapper à ça ?

-Oh. La période ne commence pas immédiatement après. Le venin vampire met trois jours à assurer la transformation, à concentration normale, j'entends. Et la soif de sang ne se réveille que progressivement ; les tous premiers moments d'un vampire sont…euphoriques ; pas de besoins vitaux, pas de sommeil. Mais ce ne sont que des jours, avant des mois de nuit.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Je chasse les vampires, Bella. C'est mon métier de savoir ça. »

La jeune fille insista :

« Tu en parles comme si… »

Blake se raidit.

« Bella, silence ! »


	14. Chap 14 Le désastre

**Le désastre.**

Elle obtempéra immédiatement. La lisière de la clairière, qui se paraît d'ombres doucement, devint brusquement une obscurité vertigineuse. Blake murmura :

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

-Blake…

-Bella ! J'ai dit. »

La jeune fille la suivit, d'autant plus facilement que la Tueuse lui avait pris le poignet et l'entraînait vers la Mini, garée un peu plus loin à couvert d'un arbre noueux, totem des ancêtres. Elles montèrent toutes deux en voiture et ce ne fut que quand Blake retrouva un large chemin de terre qui les mena sur la route principale que la Tueuse reprit la parole :

« Je crois que mon enquête est en train de s'accélérer. Des vampires sont passés tout près de la clairière et ils allaient vers la réserve. »

Bella la regarda et demanda :

« Comment sais-tu… »

Blake désigna le GPS intérieur, où un point argenté se matérialisait sur la réserve.

« Ils n'y sont pas entrés ; sans doute que le chaman a trouvé une stratégie…mais ils préparent un mauvais coup. On va aller jeter un œil, puis je te ramènerai, d'accord, Bella ? »

La jeune fille l'observa, tandis qu'elle conduisait en direction de la réserve. Blake avait indéniablement des talents peu communs pour une humaine. Si tant est qu'elle l'était encore…Bella reporta son attention sur la route ; deux gyrophares apparurent au détour d'un virage, à l'entrée du bois adjacent à la réserve. La Tueuse s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètres de la première voiture de police et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle sembla scruter les alentours pendant quelques secondes, puis fit :

« Bella, je vais te ramener. D'accord ? »

La jeune fille objecta :

« Mon père doit être là.

-Ton père ne pourra pas te protéger de vampires. »

Bella se résigna ; Blake sourit, contente de l'avoir convaincue. Elle fit marche arrière, puis route vers Forks. Elle roulait vite et elles retrouvèrent l'asile de la maison de Bella une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Blake lui ouvrit la porte et fit :

« Merci, Bella.

-Mais Blake, je n'ai rien fait…

-Tu me rends les choses bien plus faciles, jeune fille. » fit la Tueuse avec un sourire éblouissant.

Bella, qui avait de plus en plus de doutes sur l'humanité de Blake, la regarda droit dans les yeux et fit :

« Pour une fois… »

Blake éclata de rire, mais Bella avait eu le temps de voir un éclat de cuivre dans ses prunelles. Blake jouait double jeu, avait dit Edward. Mais il croyait qu'elle était humaine ! Un peu perdue, la jeune fille demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Voir ce qui s'est passé sur la réserve. Essayer de parler avec le chaman. Elaborer une stratégie d'action. »

Bella murmura :

« Blake, ça va ? »

La Tueuse la regarda et un sourire fauve se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme souffla :

« Pas depuis longtemps.

-C'est pour ça.

-Je parle en connaissance de cause, oui. »

Son intonation était agacée. Bella sourit et fit :

« Enchantée de le savoir ; tu es un modèle, Blake.

-Bella, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, s'il te plaît ! »

Elle semblait maintenant irritée.

« C'est une lutte de tous les instants pour que cette fichue soif de psychopathe ne ruine pas toute ma carrière.

-Tu es très forte, Blake.

-Bella, ne t'approche pas ! Je suis potentiellement un monstre ce soir et l'appel des autres là sur la réserve ne simplifient pas les choses.

-L'appel ?

-Oui, les vampires en chasse s'appellent les uns les autres ; plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

Bella, se souvenant d'une question qu'elle s'était posée, demanda :

« Donc, si toi, tu lançais une dague sur un vampire, il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver ?

-J'ai tué plusieurs vampires à la dague de jet, avant même d'être transformée, Bella. J'ai été entraînée à ça.

-Tu crois que je pourrais y arriver ?

-En tant qu'humaine, il nous faudrait plus de temps que nous n'en avons, mais comme vampire, je ne sais pas… »

Blake sourit et Bella fit :

« Tu te rends comptes que tu restes discuter avec une proie potentielle ?

-Je ne t'attaquerai pas, Bella. »

Contrairement à Edward dans ces cas-là, la voix de la Tueuse n'avait aucune incertitude. Elle était sûre de résister.

« Qui t'a transformé ?

-Mon amoureux. Zac. Un séducteur incroyable… Mais lui ne te ferait aucun cadeau. » conclut-elle comme si elle avait deviné que Bella avait eu envie de le rencontrer. Blake ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas Edward, loin de là. »

Bella sourit et fit :

« Alors, bonne chance sur la réserve. »

Blake hocha la tête. Bella sourit en la regardant s'éloigner : elle avait une nouvelle amie. Et Blake lui donnait une raison de plus d'espérer ; la Tueuse ne semblait pas succomber complètement à la soif des nouveau-nés. La raison et l'amour avaient-ils une chance ?

Bella était couchée quand elle entendit une porte claquer. Puis elle entendit un son étrange. Son père pleurait de rage. La jeune fille bondit hors de son lit et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier. Charlie Swan leva les yeux vers elle ; Bella eut un coup au cœur.

« Papa…que s'est-il passé ?

-La réserve. Jacob avait raison… »

Il y eut un silence.

« Un meurtre pareil ne mérite qu'une seule chose : la mort.

-Papa ? » fit doucement Bella.

Charlie Swan la regarda et murmura :

« Bella, je préférerais ne pas t'en parler.

-Qui est mort ?

-Keke Vandel. Douze ans. Belle comme un cœur. Egorgée au bord de la rivière ; elle était avec son petit ami. Ils l'ont choisie, torturée et tuée.

-Son petit ami a tout vu ? demanda Bella, atterrée.

-Oui, ou presque. Il ne pourrait pas reconnaître les meurtriers ; ils étaient vêtus de noir, encapuchonnés et très rapides. Ils n'ont presque pas laissé de traces. »

Bella pâlit. Charlie Swan ferma les yeux et murmura :

« J'aimerais effacer cette scène de ma mémoire.

-Papa…

-Bella…j'ai cru te voir morte, toi. Cette fille te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Ils sont entrés sur la réserve ?

-Non, ils sont restés à la frontière. Keke est sortie de la réserve apparemment.

-Ils ?

-Ils étaient trois, d'après le témoin…Trois.»

Charlie Swan s'enfonça dans une réflexion où la justice vengeresse tenait apparemment une place primordiale. Bella le regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

« Que va faire la police ?

-La police ? Nous allons suivre le peu de pistes que nous avons. »

Un éclair d'espoir traversa son regard.

« Bella, il y a un agent du FBI qui nous a rejoints sur ce meurtre. L'agent Sturo… »

Bella le regarda sans rien dire. Puis elle murmura :

« Le FBI ?

-Ce meurtre est du même type qu'un autre qui s'est produit un peu plus au nord. »

Blake avait raconté une partie de la vérité au Chef Swan. Bella hocha la tête et Charlie reprit :

« Cette fille est l'élite du FBI. Son dossier n'est qu'éloges…elle travaille de concert avec des chasseurs de primes et les meilleurs d'entre eux. »

Charlie se raffermit brusquement et fit :

« En fait, j'ai bon espoir que cette histoire va peut-être se régler au profit de la justice. »

Bella sourit doucement et murmura :

« Je l'espère. »

Le Chef Swan parut se rendre compte alors que sa fille était encore debout à cette heure improbable. Il demanda :

« Tu travailles la nuit maintenant ?

-Non, je t'attendais. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci, Bella. Va te coucher. »

Bella lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre. Un autre meurtre sur la réserve. Un frisson la saisit ; sa fenêtre était pourtant fermée. C'était une question à éviter : où était Edward ce soir ? Mais Bella ne pouvait plus la retenir et elle s'endormit sur des visions où souriaient des archanges couverts de sang humain.


	15. Chap 15 Tentations

**Tentations.**

Bella se réveilla avec l'aube, le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrumé. La nuit avait rivalisé d'atrocités, de combles de sadisme où les vampires n'apparaissaient que sous les traits d'Edward. Elle s'était même réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, convaincue qu'elle venait de parler et qu'il était là à la regarder dormir et s'agiter dans ses dilemmes inextricables. Son père quitta la maison très tôt pour reprendre l'enquête ; Bella l'entendit partir en voiture en direction du centre ville. Elle s'était redressée pour écouter les bruits de porte, de clefs et de la cafetière. Quand la voiture se fut éloignée, elle se recoucha dans un soupir et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. La jeune fille n'avait plus envie de se lever ; il fallait qu'elle soit une battante, pourtant. Pour Edward, songea-t-elle. Elle se redressa à nouveau et, par un effort de volonté, se leva. Edward pouvait ne pas être l'un des trois tueurs de la nuit dernière. Mais avec les données de la rivalité entre Cyd et Edward, la relation de ce dernier avec elle, une humaine, la tendance générale du mouvement vampire et des Traqueurs plus particulièrement, il pouvait aussi bien les avoir rejoints sous la pression…ou par pur plaisir. Bella descendit l'escalier et passa dans la cuisine.

« Bella. »

Elle s'arrêta net devant la table de la cuisine. Edward était là. Si la tendresse dans son intonation la faisait fondre, les événements de la nuit précédente l'amenèrent à se méfier. Elle se retourna lentement et fit :

« Bonjour, Edward. »

Le jeune homme, éclairé par les rayons de l'aube, paraissait encore plus radieux que d'ordinaire ; ses cheveux cuivre se paraient de touches d'or matinal ; ses yeux topaze scintillaient en une étincelle de clair-obscur qui faillit faire perdre conscience à Bella. Elle se ressaisit et murmura :

« Tu es toujours aussi radieux ou c'est une attention spéciale pour moi ? »

Il frémit et l'enlaça.

« Bella, où étais-tu hier soir ?

-Pas à Forks, pourquoi ? »

Edward ne répondit pas directement.

« Pas à Forks ?

-Blake Sturo m'a donné rendez-vous en dehors de la ville. »

Edward murmura :

« Bella, et la prudence ?

-J'ai été prudente, Edward. »

Il sourit, narquois.

« Je suis prudente même…Je n'ai pas été à la réserve, par exemple. »

Edward darda son regard topaze sur elle. Bella se demanda une seconde si elle ne venait pas de commettre une erreur.

« Mon père est revenu en larmes hier soir.

-Il est retourné sur la réserve ? Les Indiens avaient demandé à la justice de se tenir à l'écart du problème…

-Ce qui arrangeait bien les Traqueurs…Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu ne les aimais pas, Edward ?

-Je ne les aime pas. »

Bella se sentait glisser dans un abîme sans fond apparent ; Edward était allé sur la réserve. Il était l'un des trois. Le jeune homme sourit et demanda :

« Ne donne pas d'autre occasion à Blake Sturo de peser sur toi, Bella. »

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres ; il lui venait des envies de hurler :

« Edward ! As-tu tué Keke ? »

La réponse était oui ; Bella le savait, le sentait. C'était Edward qui avait donné le coup de grâce.

« Pourquoi ? » aurait été la question suivante.

La jeune fille se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes ; Edward la soutint d'un mouvement vif et extrêmement fluide.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Edward, es-tu en train de t'éloigner de moi ? »

C'était déjà une question plus facile à poser. Edward la coinça contre une paroi et murmura :

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ca finira par te coûter la vie, mais je ne peux pas, Bella.

-Alors, me transformer ?

-Bella…

-Tu ne peux pas non plus ?

-Je t'aime, Bella. »

La jeune fille se haussa jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Edward, souffla-t-elle, je suis prête… »

Il s'écarta d'un pas et murmura :

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Edward, depuis le début, c'est l'une des solutions les plus faciles que nous ayons.

-Bella… »

La jeune fille souffla :

« J'ai appris pour les nouveau-nés. De quoi as-tu peur, Edward ?

-Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

-Je t'aime, Edward. Et tu es passé par là.

-Tu ne m'as pas connu alors.

-Edward, tu m'apprendras…

-Tu n'auras pas connu l'amour d'un homme avant moi.

-Edward. »

Elle sourit et fit :

« Si tu veux que je te force la main, on peut aussi faire ça comme ça. »

Edward murmura :

« Tu es une ensorceleuse, Bella. »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue ; Bella la sentit frémir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement, Edward ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec amour et souffla :

« Peut-être de ne plus avoir le choix…

-Tu préfères me transformer sous pression plutôt que de choisir de le faire ? »

Il la regarda. Bella vit presque un de ses murs intérieurs s'effondrer ; elle sourit. Il se pencha vers elle, effleura ses lèvres tout doucement ; ses lèvres glissèrent sur son cou ; Bella pencha doucement la tête. Elle sentit la pointe de ses canines se planter délicatement dans sa peau. Une étincelle électrique la traversa des pieds à la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente du seul souffle d'Edward sur sa peau.

« Non, Bella. »

Il la repoussa doucement.

« Tu ne veux pas être un monstre. »

Bella le regarda, atterrée. En deux secondes, il venait de ramener toutes leurs discussions sur la question à leur point d'origine. Mais elle comprit qu'il était de mauvaise foi quand elle aperçut l'étincelle cuivrée dans ses yeux. Elle se prit à espérer que l'appel du sang soit le plus fort ; elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Tout à recommencer… Il y eut un instant où Edward, tous muscles tendus, parut sur le point d'achever ce qu'il venait de commencer. Mais la paix gagna et il s'esquiva, plus vif que l'éclair. Bella s'adossa au mur et porta sa main à son cou. Il l'avait mordue pour de bon. Au bout de son index, une goutte de sang plus sombre se forma. Venin. Bella sourit et posa ses lèvres sur sa main couverte de son propre sang. Pas assez sûrement pour la transformer. Mais les effets seraient sans doute plus dévastateurs chez Edward, qui allait essayer d'écarter de sa mémoire sensorielle le goût du sang de Bella. Une nouvelle décharge électrique lui arracha une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille sortit de la cuisine et monta se chercher un pansement. Elle finissait de s'habiller devant son réveil qui indiquait 8h 13 quand on sonna à la porte. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et alla ouvrir.

« Salut, Bella.

-Jacob ! » fit-elle en souriant « entre ! »


	16. Chap 16 Le havre gris

**Le havre gris**

« Salut, Bella.

-Jacob ! » fit-elle en souriant « entre ! »

Le jeune homme annonça sans même entrer :

« Bella, je pense que tu es en grand danger si tu restes ici.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Les Traqueurs sont en train de devenir dingues.

-Ils ont tué Keke, je sais. »

Jacob la regarda et fit :

« Bella, c'est du sérieux. J'ai des raisons de penser que même les amis sont en train de changer de camp.

-Tu penses à Edward ? »

A une question aussi directe, Jacob ne put que dire :

« Asher…Le petit ami de Keke…a vu trois animaux dans la forêt avant de voir Keke se faire torturer sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'un des animaux l'a immobilisé. Ils se sont battus, mais il était trop tard quand…

-Jacob, fit Bella d'une voix apaisante. Raconte-moi d'abord.

-L'un d'eux était un puma.

-Je le savais. » fit-elle.

Jacob la regarda, incrédule.

« Comment ?

-Bien sûr, ce que tu me dis là, il n'y a pas cinquante mille pumas parmi les vampires à ma connaissance. Mais je le savais, parce que j'ai presque fait dire à Edward qu'il était à la réserve hier soir.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Edward voulait savoir où j'étais hier soir. Ils nous sont probablement passés à côté en arrivant sur la réserve, d'ailleurs.

-Nous ?

-Blake Sturo m'avait donné rendez-vous dans la clairière des Cerfs. »

Pour Jacob, cela sembla éclairer beaucoup de choses.

« Bella. Edward savait ; ils ont dû sentir ta présence…

-Blake m'a offert de me ramener. »

Jacob eut un pâle sourire. Bella murmura :

« Ils savaient que j'étais dans les environs. Alors, je l'ai échappée belle, c'est ça ? »

Jacob eut l'air complètement désemparé. Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la porte de Bella ; la jeune fille, appuyée au mur, l'observait sans rien dire. Il prit une décision.

« Bella, pour aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi à la réserve.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pouvoir veiller sur toi. »

Bella sourit et fit :

« Merci, Jacob, mais sincèrement…

-Je ne vais pas les laisser s'approcher de toi, Bella. La réserve est en train de se forger tout un arsenal de défenses…

-Jacob, si je viens et qu'ils sont effectivement à ma poursuite, je mets toute la réserve en danger.

-Nous sommes en guerre depuis des lustres contre les Sang-froid, Bella. Cette petite trêve avait apporté un peu de changements, mais apparemment, le cessez-le-feu est mort. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je dois en parler à mon père, Jacob. »

Le jeune homme rayonna. Bella rentra à l'intérieur et décrocha le téléphone. Son père ne fit aucune difficulté : il ne devait pas rentrer ce soir-là et il lui semblait bon que Bella sorte avec des amis et se change les idées après le traumatisme de la veille. Jacob sourit quand la jeune fille lui rapporta la réponse.

« Tu es prête ? »

Bella avait pris un sac fait à toute vitesse ; elle le jeta sur son épaule ; Jacob sourit et fit :

« Allons-y. »

La jeune fille reprit :

« Merci, Jacob.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que Cyd puisse mettre la main sur toi. »

Bella n'était jamais vraiment entrée dans la réserve proprement dite. Une petite ville, jumelle de Forks dans l'apparence, avait bâti ses fondations en bordure de la grande forêt et à quelques centaines de mètres des côtes. La réserve possédait un territoire assez ample, avec un exemple de toute la diversité des paysages de la région. Jacob adorait visiblement cet endroit.

« Tu vois, Bella, nous sommes plutôt bien…

-C'est un vrai havre de paix et de calme.

-Ouais, sans les vampires. »

Bella fit :

« Tu sais, Jacob ? Je ne pense que cette guerre soit vouée à durer. Blake Sturo a l'air plutôt sûre de pouvoir l'entraver.

-Blake Sturo ! »

Bella le regarda.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Blake Sturo ?

-Elle n'est pas très…utile.

-Mais elle est très forte, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Elle te fait peur ?

-Bella, c'est une humaine anormale. Elle est devenue encore plus forte depuis son retour. Déjà que c'était une montagne avant…maintenant, c'est l'Everest.

-Elle vous aide contre les vampires, non ?

-Oui, mais c'est une indépendante.

-Je l'aime bien. »

Jacob demanda :

« Edward est au courant ?

-Non, il pense qu'on s'est parlés deux fois.

-Et ?

-En fait, Blake et moi avons discuté trois fois. Et elle cherche les meurtriers de Keke. »

Jacob la regarda.

« Encore quelqu'un que tu vas perdre en devenant vampire. »

Bella murmura :

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être obligée de devenir un Cyd, Jacob. Je pourrais imiter Alice ou B..quelqu'un du même genre, Carlisle par exemple. »

Jacob hocha la tête et fit :

« Je parie que tu pourrais.

-Tu es confiant, je trouve, pour un de mes futurs ennemis. »

Il sourit et rétorqua :

« On n'en est pas encore là. Pas si je peux l'empêcher… »

Bella sourit doucement ; Jacob murmura :

« Non, Bella, ne dis pas ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de ça, mais tu pourrais aussi choisir mon peuple… »

La jeune fille le regarda et fit :

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme ami, Jacob. »

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de sa taille et la fit tourner dans une allée qui menait jusqu'à un bungalow avec un petit jardin devant. Billy Black était assis sur la terrasse couverte en façade ; il eut un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue, Bella.

-Merci, monsieur Black. »

Jacob rayonnait.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Bella tomba immédiatement amoureuse de la décoration à l'intérieur du bungalow : si la cuisine était fonctionnelle et peu originale, mais d'une simplicité chaleureuse, le salon fut sa vraie révélation. Des couleurs chaudes, bruns, ocres, orange et terre de sienne. Dans le garage adjacent, un monte-charges installé par Jacob servait d'ascenseur à monsieur Black, qui le conduisait directement à la porte de sa chambre, voisine de la salle de bains et directement en face de l'escalier. Plus loin dans le couloir du palier, la pièce la plus importante était le repère de Jacob. Pour tout mobilier, elle contenait un hamac suspendu entre deux parois et des étagères de livres ; une chaîne hi-fi et un ordinateur trônaient dans un autre coin à son bureau. Une fenêtre à battants ouvrait sur la cour arrière, où apparaissait un deuxième jardin. Un grand chien noir aboya quand Bella apparut à la fenêtre ; Jacob, tout sourire, fit :

« Bella, je te présente Shim. Le gardien de cette maison. »

Shim l'adopta dès qu'elle descendit au jardin ; Jacob semblait totalement ravi par l'introduction de Bella dans son monde.

La nuit avait terminé une journée passée en visites dans la réserve, vers la rivière, les frontières et la plage en dernier lieu. Jacob et Bella discutaient encore légendes et mythes ; Billy était monté se coucher. Ils étaient dans le salon, dans le profond canapé brun et riaient, quand Jacob se raidit et murmura :

« Bella… »

Elle le regarda.

« Monte et ne bouge pas. Pas un cil. Je ne…

-Edward ? »

Jacob hocha la tête gravement et lui fit signe d'obéir. La jeune fille obtempéra. Elle était au niveau du mi-étage quand elle entendit la voix d'Edward.

« Black ! »


	17. Chap 17 L'irréparable

**L'irréparable.**

Bella s'immobilisa contre la paroi. Jacob ouvrit la porte presque sans un bruit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Où est Bella ?

-Tu violes le sanctuaire, Cullen. »

Edward rit. Bella frémit ; elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi furieusement ; elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi enragé quand il reprit :

« Où est Bella ? Je sais qu'elle est sur la réserve.

-Tu as violé un ou deux articles du traité.

-Le traité n'a plus cours, fit Edward.

Bella se retint de porter une main à sa bouche. Elle ne devait pas bouger, mais son esprit n'en pensait pas moins. Jacob rétorqua :

« Les masques tombent à ce que je vois. Tu fais ça aussi devant elle, Cullen ?

-Je le fais pour Bella, Jacob. »

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle avait bougé. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'avait fait Jacob, mais elle entendit la réaction d'Edward. Ce grondement haineux, elle ne l'avait entendu que contre James et elle savait comment cela avait fini…enfin, plus ou moins…Edward et Jacob se battaient. Bella tenta d'écarter toutes les données qui prenaient d'assaut ses résolutions ; Jacob était en train de payer atrocement cher son désir de la protéger. Elle entendit des fracas dans le salon ; le combat devenait rugueux et un aboiement féroce s'éleva au dehors. Shim…Le chien était dehors. Jacob avait perdu un allié précieux ; si Bella pouvait aller ouvrir la porte…non, elle ne devait pas bouger et ce serait mettre Shim à la merci d'Edward. La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter.

« Mon Dieu. » fut la seule pensée qu'elle put formuler. Une étagère tomba dans le salon et il y eut du verre brisé. Quelqu'un se leva à l'étage. Bella leva les yeux : Billy ! D'autres objets non identifiés s'effondrèrent dans le salon. Le plancher craqua à l'étage ; Billy ouvrit sa porte, apparaissant sur son fauteuil roulant. Il aperçut Bella, dans l'escalier et lui lança un regard réconfortant. Il passa dans le couloir et avant que tout le salon ne semble s'effondrer, la jeune fille eut le temps de l'apercevoir décrocher le combiné de l'étage, à côté de la porte. Alors, Bella entendit alors Jacob dire :

« Tu ne la mérites pas, Cullen. »

Edward gronda sourdement, mais n'attaqua pas de nouveau. Il reprit quelques instants plus tard :

« Tu es à terre. »

Bella ne put résister ; elle se pencha et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Jacob gisait, couvert de sang, dans un coin de la pièce ; Edward, magnifique d'assurance, le dominait de toute sa taille, debout sur les débris du salon, là même où quelques minutes plus tôt, Bella s'était assise pour discuter avec Jacob. Elle l'entendait même encore rire. Il gisait dans les bouts de verre et sa souffrance était intense, lisible dans son regard. Bella, plaquée contre la paroi dans l'escalier, perçut un silence frémissant ; ils devaient parler dans la langue commune aux êtres surnaturels, au delà de la perception humaine. Jacob toussa et fit :

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, Cullen. »

Un grondement de rage lui répondit :

« Où est-elle, Jacob ? Où est Bella ? »

Jacob eut un petit rire.

« Je lui ai promis de veiller sur elle, Edward. Ce n'est pas pour te la remettre à notre première confrontation.

-Jacob.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, sang-froid, fit-il, en lui lançant un regard de défi.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle sait…

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, Edward, c'est que c'est Bella qui a prévenu la réserve que vous arriviez. »

Un grondement plus sauvage fit trembler la maison ; Bella ferma les yeux. Jacob lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger.

« Tu essayes de gagner du temps, Black. Dis-moi où est Bella ?

-Tu peux me vider de mon sang ; je ne dirai rien. »

Bella, interloquée, se demanda curieusement ce que Jacob entendait par là. La jeune fille entendit le rire d'Edward.

« Oh, tant pis ! Elle ne doit pas être loin. »

Bella se concentrait pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit ; Edward était venu seul mais où étaient les autres ? Il ajouta :

« Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi… »

Bella craqua. Elle dévala l'escalier et s'interposa.

« Edward, ça suffit ! »

Il eut un sourire d'une douceur extraordinaire.

« Bella… »

La jeune fille intima :

« Eloigne-toi de Jacob. Tout de suite. »

Edward, à sa grande surprise, obtempéra. Bella soupira, soulagée. Jacob murmura :

« Bella… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Ca va s'arranger, Jacob. Je te le promets.

-Mais pas pour toi…souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Une souffrance intense se peignit dans son regard. Bella murmura avec douceur :

« Tu m'as protégée, Jacob. Il faut bien que quelqu'un paye. »

Edward l'enlaça.

« J'ai payé pour nous deux, Bella. »

Jacob détourna les yeux ; Bella se tourna vers Edward et murmura :

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Edward ?

-Je me suis fait bannir de la communauté. Je ne pouvais pas envisager plus longtemps de te tuer, au bout du compte. »

Bella s'assit, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

« Il y a eu tous ces morts…pour rien. » murmura-t-elle.

Edward la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu as tué à plaisir Keke. Tu es un monstre, Edward. » constata-t-elle, posément.

Il frémit comme si Bella venait de lui faire entendre la voix de sa conscience. Du coin de l'œil, Bella s'aperçut que Jacob la regardait avec stupéfaction. Qu'avait-elle fait encore ? Edward murmura, amer :

"Enchanté de t'entendre le reconnaître. Et quand vas-tu t'enfuir, Bella ?"

Elle le regarda et comprit. Il n'avait pas forcément prévu qu'elle serait au courant pour Keke ; il avait voulu lui donner une chance de fuir sous sa protection en lui mentant. Bella secoua la tête, atterrée.

« Edward…je ne… »

Elle prit soudain conscience d'un autre élément. Il voulait qu'elle fuie, pour pouvoir la tuer sans scrupules. L'appel du sang jouait à plein…Bella souffla :

« Ne deviens pas comme Cyd, Edward, je t'en supplie. »

Il se pencha vers elle ; ses prunelles étaient ambrées. Il effleura ses lèvres comme pour l'embrasser ; Bella prit une décision. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. A pleine bouche, sans réfléchir. Elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward se détacher des siennes et glisser vers son cou. Dans une vague de conscience exacerbée, elle perçut la terreur de Jacob, mais elle ne put que murmurer :

« Je t'aime, Edward… »

Il la mordit. Le plaisir du baiser devint une douleur insupportable ; Bella voulut crier, chercher un moyen quelconque d'apaiser cette souffrance intenable, mais son hurlement se noya dans le sang qu'Edward lui prenait. Soudainement, une autre flèche empoisonnée prit naissance à son poignet gauche et à son flanc droit. Bella ne perçut bientôt plus que le souffle d'Edward sur sa peau et sombra dans le noir absolu.


	18. Chap 18 Retour sur terre

**Retour sur terre.**

Une lumière grise baignait la pièce où Bella reprit conscience très progressivement. Une voix réprobatrice murmurait :

« Tu aurais pu faire tout rater, Edward. »

Bella fut étonnée de reconnaître la voix de Carlisle Cullen. Elle était encore vivante, alors ?

« Pourquoi l'avoir attaquée à un moment où il n'y avait aucune garantie ? Et vous vous y êtes mis à trois ? Tu avais peur qu'elle parvienne à t'échapper ? Si tant est même qu'elle l'ait voulu… »

Carlisle s'éloigna à la frontière de la perception de Bella ; une porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Bella aurait cru qu'Edward était plus près que cela.

« Comment va-t-elle, Alice ? »

La douce voix d'Alice répondit :

« Elle va bientôt se réveiller, Edward. »

Bella tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais rien à faire.

« Elle sera un peu raide, Edward. Vous y êtes allés un peu fort…Bella n'a rien d'une montagne.

-Merci, Alice.

-Tu as bien fait de l'amener à Carlisle… »

Bella devina qu'ils échangeaient un regard. Alice murmura :

« Tout va s'arranger d'ici quelques minutes ; ne crains rien, Edward. »

Le jeune homme s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Alice ; celle-ci refermait la porte, quand Bella s'aperçut qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix.

« Edward… »

Il bondit et fut tout près d'elle.

« Bella… »

Petit à petit, Bella sentit sa tête s'alléger. Finalement, elle put ouvrir les yeux et vit très clairement l'étincelle qui traversa le regard d'Edward.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique, Bella. Ca te va si bien… »

La jeune fille souffla :

« Edward, si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il murmura :

« Ta voix… »

Il lui prit un baiser et souffla :

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, Bella.

-Et ça aurait été de ta faute ?

-Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu souffres autant pendant trois jours.

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Dix heures. »

Bella chuchota :

« Quoi ? Tu as réussi alors ?

-Mais oui. Et la preuve est devant moi. »

Bella souffla :

« Edward… »

Il l'enlaça doucement et fit :

« Je suis content de te revoir, Bella. »

Elle sourit et demanda :

« Que voulait dire Alice par raide ?

-Pas très souple.

-Mais encore ?

-Imagine que tu aurais passé six mois dans l'espace.

-Je vois… »

Edward sourit.

« Le retour sur terre va être difficile. »

Bella sourit et murmura :

« Non, je suis avec toi. »

Edward ne la quittait pas des yeux. La jeune fille souffla :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il sourit doucement. Bella fut fixée : elle était toujours incapable de résister un instant à Edward. Il souffla :

« Tu as une telle confiance en moi, Bella.

-Quoi que j'aie pu dire, Edward, je continue à penser que tu es profondément bon. »

Edward posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et murmura :

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout doucement ; Edward ferma les yeux. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes sans que Bella ne sache exactement quel fardeau portait le jeune homme sur sa conscience. Mais il s'abandonnait à l'instant présent. Bella songea à ce moment-là que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire en lui rendant son baiser une douzaine d'heures auparavant. Ce baiser, en y repensant, avait été extraordinaire. Edward se redressa lentement et demanda :

« A quoi penses-tu ?

-A notre baiser…d'hier. »

Il sourit. Bella murmura :

« Je l'ai adoré. »

Le jeune homme se pencha doucement vers elle et souffla :

« Moi aussi. »


	19. Chap 19 L'épreuve de la volonté

**L'épreuve de la volonté.**

« Les loups-garous ont des capacités exceptionnelles de régénération. Ed l'a laissé pour mort quand il a amené Bella ici. Et il a une autre raison de survivre ; il veut venger Bella, qu'il croit morte. »

Un silence accueillit l'affirmation d'Alice.

« Edward, il l'a vue couverte de son propre sang, aux portes de la mort. Et vu que vous vous y êtes mis à trois, il n'est pas supposé savoir que la concentration extrême n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus. Il a dû mettre toute la réserve en branle ; tu as violé le sanctuaire…»

Edward hocha la tête.

« Comment le prend-t-elle, Ed ? » demanda Jasper.

Edward sourit.

« Elle a l'air heureuse. »

Alice lui rendit son sourire et ajouta :

« Bella est peut-être la personne la plus qualifiée pour lui annoncer qu'elle est devenue vampire. »

Edward ne la regardait plus ; Alice demanda :

« Ed ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Alice, j'ai presque tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter.

-Presque ? »

Emmett traduisit pour une fois :

« Les Traqueurs. »

Alice hocha la tête.

« Tant qu'ils seront là, nous aurons des ennuis, approuva-t-elle.

-Et maintenant, ils peuvent vouloir Bella dans leurs rangs…Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. »

Rosalie sourit et fit :

« Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Bella a déjà rencontré Cyd ; elle sait ce qu'il vaut. »

Etonnés par ce mot gentil de Rosalie sur Bella, les Cullen la regardèrent ; Rosalie reprit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Edward ? »

Surpris de retrouver la même question que dans la bouche de Bella, le jeune homme avoua :

« Bella est une jeune vampire.

-Elle n'a pas encore succombé à la furie, fit remarquer Alice.

-Je veux empêcher que cela ne lui arrive. » murmura Edward férocement, avant d'ajouter : « Au moins, tant que les Traqueurs risquent de récupérer sa force dans leurs rangs. »

Jasper souffla :

« C'est beau, l'amour, Edward. Mais Bella va l'oublier d'ici peu. Elle oubliera même ton nom.

-Non. Elle ne le fera pas. »

Les Cullen levèrent les yeux et virent Bella descendre doucement les escaliers, d'un pas hésitant. Edward bondit et vif comme l'éclair, se trouva à ses côtés pour descendre les marches.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Les autres Cullen virent le cœur d'Edward déborder dans son regard ; Rosalie détourna la tête. La jeune fille les rejoignit et fit :

« Je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

Alice ignora sa remarque et demanda :

« Tu vas bien, Bella ?

-Je me sens un peu raide. »

Carlisle apparut brutalement à côté de Bella et fit :

« Tu es en train d'absorber le venin de trois vampires différents en même temps. Je suis étonné que tu aies pu même te lever. »

Elle sourit et fit :

« Un effort de volonté. »

Carlisle sourit, appréciateur.

« Bien, Bella, fit-il. La maîtrise de sa volonté…

-Jusque là, monsieur Cullen, j'ai beaucoup cédé. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre et vous avez beaucoup à m'apprendre. »

Carlisle la regarda, aussi sidéré que les autres Cullen. Il se tourna vers Edward et fit :

« Qu'en dis-tu, Edward ? »

Le jeune homme, aussi étonné que lui par la remarque de Bella, murmura :

« Si tu es prête, Bella, on peut commencer tout de suite. »

Bella eut un peu de mal à s'habiller. Tout son corps était contusionné, comme si on l'avait passé à la centrifugeuse. Mais elle s'en tira sans trop de difficultés, au final ; Edward l'attendait à sa porte, souriant, royal et profondément heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Il sourit plus largement et murmura :

« J'ai du mal à croire que je l'ai fait… »

Bella sourit à son tour et souffla :

« Si. »

Edward la regarda avec tendresse. Bella sourit et demanda :

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Vu que tu ne cours plus aucun risque avec moi…ce n'était pas toi qui voulais voir une chasse ? »

Elle sourit.

« Si, et ?

-Eh ben, c'est là qu'on va. »

Bella entra dans sa chambre et prit sa veste marron. Edward la regarda quelques instants et murmura :

« Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi splendide. »

Bella rétorqua :

« Personne ne devrait avoir ton charme ravageur, Edward. »

Il sourit et demanda :

« Ca marche encore ? »

Il sourit doucement ; Bella sentit une vague lumineuse danser dans sa tête. Elle murmura :

« Edward, arrête ça tout de suite. »

Il sourit, triomphant.

« Ca marche. »

Il avait l'air content de lui. Bella murmura faiblement :

« Tu exagères. »

Il sourit et lui offrit son bras. Bella le prit et le suivit. Ils descendirent les marches et sortirent de la maison. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Il a neigé ? »

Edward sourit doucement. Bella murmura :

« Blanc comme neige. »

Il la regarda, intrigué. Elle sourit et fit :

« C'est la couleur de ta peau, Edward.

-Hé, je suis un…Mais toi aussi. » fit-il, un peu moqueur.

Elle éclata de rire. Edward l'enlaça et souffla :

« J'ai cru ne plus jamais t'entendre rire.

-Ça va, Edward. Je ne suis pas si fragile…je ne suis plus si fragile, se corrigea-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. »

Bella sourit et demanda :

« Où va-t-on ?

-C'est un peu loin, annonça Edward.

-On m'a dit que mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas stabilisés encore… »

Edward, ravi, rétorqua :

« Je sais. Je t'y emmène. Monte. »

Bella ne put pas s'empêcher de se rappeler le premier voyage qu'elle avait fait sur le dos d'Edward ; elle se mordit les lèvres. Edward sourit, railleur, et murmura :

« Ca devrait mieux se passer, Bella, je te le promets. »


	20. Chap 20 L'épée de Damoclès

**L'épée de Damoclès. **

Edward courait – il volait, flèche lumineuse à travers la neige ; elle sourit. Il avait raison, une fois de plus ; elle se sentait infiniment mieux que la dernière fois, savourant ses nouvelles sensations multipliées comme à l'infini. Edward rayonnait, radieux comme jamais Bella ne l'avait vu auparavant ; son sourire s'élargit. Il la regarda un instant et demanda à voix basse :

« Bella, pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Tu as l'air heureux, Edward. Ca te va bien.

-Tu l'es aussi, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Comment peux-tu me laisser être la condition de ton bonheur, Edward ?

-Tu es tout ce dont je pouvais rêver.

-Tu ne peux pas rêver.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, Bella », murmura-t-il gravement.

La jeune fille, sidérée, l'embrassa longuement. Edward s'arrêta plutôt brusquement et l'enlaça. Bella comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il s'était dit capable de la broyer alors qu'elle était humaine. Il frémit doucement quand Bella se détacha de lui.

« Je t'ai arrêté ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ce coup-là que nous aurions heurté un arbre », lui fit-il remarquer avec malice, lui rappelant ses peurs d'humaine. Bella sourit et murmura :

« Si on continuait à pied ? »

Edward sourit et railla :

« C'est toi qui proposes ça ?

-Edward. »

Il acquiesça.

« De toute façon, on n'est plus très loin. »

Bella ne répondit pas. Son pas dans la neige ne résonnait pas ; une grâce étrange nimbait chacun de ses mouvements, fluides et incroyablement efficaces. Elle percevait la présence d'Edward à ses côtés sans même avoir besoin de tourner la tête. La jeune fille entendait les battements de cœur des animaux effrayés qui sentaient la présence de prédateurs effroyables. Elle sourit doucement ; en une seconde à peine, Edward fut tout près d'elle et Bella eut le vertige. Il lui rendit son sourire et murmura :

« Bella…

-Tant de sensations…C'est…incroyable. »

Edward passa son bras autour de sa taille et assura :

« Tu t'y feras. »

D'un sourire, il l'engagea à avancer encore. Bella souffla :

« Edward. »

Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« De quoi as-tu peur, Bella ?

-De combien de temps je dispose avant de connaître la soif ? »

Bella se sentait incroyablement assurée. Edward murmura :

« Je ne sais pas exactement…Nous t'avons attaquée à trois, Bella.

-Ca devrait arriver plus vite alors ?

-Pas forcément. Il faut que ton corps assimile entièrement les trois venins différents.

-Qui as-tu convaincu de t'aider, Edward ? »

Il sourit et répondit :

« Jasper et James.

-Pas Cyd ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward s'assombrit ; Bella sourit et souffla :

« Merci, Edward. D'avoir pris soin de moi. »

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Tu es le plus beau cadeau que je puisse recevoir, Bella. »

Elle sourit ; Edward l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa envahir par la fougue de leur baiser. Plus loin dans la forêt, un animal gronda ; Edward se détacha de Bella et murmura :

« Viens, je veux te montrer un Cullen en chasse. »

Bella sourit et souffla :

« Allons-y ! »

Ils continuèrent quelques instants encore sur le chemin enneigé où leurs pas ne s'imprimaient pas. Edward fit un signe à Bella ; la jeune fille aperçut le puma, perché sur un tronc, à l'affût. L'animal était lui-même en chasse ; un cerf détala devant lui. Le puma démarra au quart de tour, mais Edward avait l'avantage. Le fauve n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ; Bella fit un pas en arrière. L'expression de férocité sur les traits d'Edward avait fait tomber le masque de pureté ; la créature avait pris le pas sur l'être qu'elle aimait. Impressionnée, Bella n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Edward dans la réserve, face aux loups. Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna. Son regard tomba sur une biche gracile. Brusquement, Bella vit le sang circuler dans ce magnifique animal ; une créature feulant prit possession de son esprit, doucement. La jeune fille s'approcha de la biche et allait bondir quand le cerf, coursé par le puma au départ, vint brusquement la rejoindre. Le roi de la forêt la regarda directement ; Bella le fauve recula ; rassurée, car elle avait cru que la soif la prenait brusquement. Bella s'adossa à un tronc pour reprendre contrôle. Ce n'était pas la soif sauvage qu'elle venait de connaître, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle entendait Edward qui s'attaquait maintenant à d'autres animaux, s'éloignant d'elle. Bella songea :

« Il faut que tu essayes. Vois ça comme un jeu, au pire. »

Le feulement de la créature, repoussé par la majesté du grand cerf, revint en ricanant. Avec quoi pouvait-on bien jouer ? Bella n'avait fait aucun bruit et les plus petits animaux commençaient à ressortir, maintenant que l'ombre rapide s'éloignait. La créature feula brusquement et des os craquèrent dans la forêt qui retournait à ses occupations habituelles. Les habitants du sous-bois se figèrent et Bella aurait juré qu'ils étaient atterrés de découvrir qu'il y avait **deux** ombres rapides ; que la deuxième était bien plus silencieuse que la première et de là, bien plus dangereuse.

Bella s'adossa à un tronc et ferma les yeux. Le jeu se compliquait ; les animaux étaient vifs. Un sourire joueur se dessina sur ses traits, mais Bella s'assombrit. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus un jeu, quand la soif aurait frappé…Elle rouvrit les yeux et son sourire revint. Edward arrivait, rapidement. Il la dépassa sans la voir, plaquée contre le tronc du chêne, noir. Il s'arrêta brusquement, la cherchant des yeux dans la mauvaise direction d'abord.

« Edward ! »

Il se retourna.

« Joli coup avec le puma. » fit-elle, souriante, avant d'ajouter : « Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'attaquer à aussi gros. Je ne suis pas toi, Edward. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

« Et puis, c'est très bon, le lapin. »

Edward réagit au quart de tour. Il l'enlaça et murmura :

« Tu es incroyable, Bella. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et lui glissa :

« Tu devrais essayer quand même… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et plaisanta :

« Trop tard ; je suis une adoratrice du lapin. »

Edward gronda et se jeta sur elle. Bella s'effondra sous son poids et rit. Le jeune homme fondit et l'embrassa.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu, Bella, murmura-t-il. Tu as des atouts que je n'ai pas. »

Une étincelle tendre passa dans le regard de Bella.

« La réciproque est vraie, Edward. »

Il lui prit un autre baiser, puis l'aida à se relever. La jeune fille murmura :

« Je n'aimerai pas t'avoir comme ennemi, Edward. Tu es impressionnant. »

Il sourit et fit :

« Il le faut parfois.

-Contre les Traqueurs, par exemple ?

-Entre autres. James t'aurait tuée sur place si je ne l'avais pas été.

-Exact. »

Bella pensait à toute autre chose ; elle pensait à ce qu'avait dû penser Keke quand elle avait compris que les vampires allaient la tuer. La jeune fille regarda le profil de roi d'Edward puis baissa les yeux. Il restait des non-dits entre eux. Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Edward ? »

Il s'arrêta net.

« Que vont faire les Traqueurs maintenant ? »

Le regard d'Edward devint noir. Il demanda :

« Bella, laisse les Traqueurs à l'écart de ça.

-Ils ne sont pas à l'écart, Edward.

-Bella. »

Bella reconnut la colère dans l'intonation d'Edward.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être tenus à l'écart, parce qu'ils ont encore un moyen de pression sur toi » fut la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit. A cet instant, Bella prit une nouvelle décision : les Traqueurs devaient partir. Elle se sentait prête à leur forcer la main ; il fallait qu'elle retrouve Blake. Edward murmura :

« Bella, laisse-les en dehors de tout ça, s'il te plaît. »

Sur quoi appuyaient-ils pour soumettre ainsi Edward ? Bella espéra soudainement que ce ne soit pas encore sur elle, mais il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que ce soit l'explication. C'était toujours elle, le problème, bien qu'elle fût vampire, ou peut-être justement parce qu'elle l'était. Bella scella sa résolution en murmurant :

« D'accord, pour toi, Edward. »

Il sourit et l'enlaça. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que le désastre ne fût pas pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.


	21. Chap 21 Collaborations

**Collaborations.**

Bella descendit doucement l'escalier. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Edward étaient réunis dans le salon. Elle entendait Edward jouer au piano. Rosalie et Alice riaient ; Bella soupira doucement.

« Bella ? »

Elle se retourna ; Esmee la regardait avec compassion.

« Vas les rejoindre.

-Non, merci Esmee. Ma place n'est pas encore avec eux. »

Esmee descendit quelques marches pour se trouver à son niveau et fit :

« Bella, tu es des nôtres, maintenant.

-Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis morte pour eux. »

Esmee sourit tristement et fit :

« Tu ne pourras pas le leur dire, j'en ai peur. »

Bella hocha la tête.

« C'est mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Esmee la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu t'y feras, Bella. »

La jeune fille sourit et fit :

« Je voudrais voir mon père une dernière fois. »

Esmee sourit ; Bella ajouta :

« Il ne me verra pas.

-Je sais. Mais reviens avant qu'Edward ne s'en aperçoive.

-Il ne m'en voudra pas. »

Esmee hocha la tête ; Bella jeta un dernier regard à la porte du salon, entrouverte, qui laissa passer le rire de Jasper, cette fois-ci, puis elle se dirigea vers la grande porte. Parvenue sur le parvis du manoir Cullen, elle soupira et s'élança. La matinée s'annonçait ; aucune éclaircie à présager pour la journée ; Bella en passerait d'autant plus inaperçue. Enivrée de vitesse, elle traversa la distance qui la séparait de Forks comme une nuée et elle arriva chez elle, aussi électrique qu'après un aller-retour sur la Lune. Elle s'arrêta juste sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, mais fut retenue au dernier instant : les Black étaient là et ils discutaient avec Charlie Swan.

« Donc, est-ce que les tueurs l'ont… »

Billy et Jacob échangèrent un regard.

« Non », fit Jacob.

Billy sursauta. Jacob n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait survécu…

« Bella s'est enfuie…Je l'ai forcée », fit Jacob.

Charlie Swan serra les poings.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ? C'est chez elle… »

Bella se raidit. Jacob répondit :

« Je l'ai envoyée dans un endroit sûr. Ceux qui ont eu Keke n'auront pas Bella, monsieur Swan, je vous le promets.

-Quand reviendra-t-elle ? »

Jacob serra les dents.

« Je la ferai revenir », murmura-t-il, farouchement.

Charlie murmura :

« Dis-lui que je l'aime, quand tu la verras, Jacob. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Les trois hommes se séparèrent un peu plus tard ; Bella vit Jacob et Billy sortir de la maison et se plaqua contre le mur de la maison. Billy semblait furieux.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité ? Je croyais que tu l'avais vue morte ? »

Jacob sourit et fit :

« Je pense qu'il y a une chance qu'elle ait survécu. Je crois en Bella. »

Billy grommela :

« C'est une sang-froid, alors. »

Jacob tourna la tête à cet instant et Bella sut qu'il l'avait vue. Mais il ne dit rien et s'éloigna de la maison. Bella étouffa un sourire et souffla :

« Merci, Jacob. »

Un cliquetis dans son dos la fit se retourner.

« Je savais que tu viendrais à un moment ou un autre, Bella. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide.

-La théorie d'Edward a fonctionné.

-Ils t'ont vraiment attaquée à trois ? »

Bella se retourna et sourit. Blake.

« Tu es justement la personne que je cherchais.

-Je m'en doute. Bella, ils étaient trois ?

-Oui. Edward, Jasper et James. »

Blake baissa son lance-flammes intégré, plus impressionnée qu'elle ne le dirait et changea de sujet :

« Tu me cherchais alors ?

-Que font les Traqueurs en ce moment ?

-Ils campent en bordure de la réserve. Et les loups préparent leurs défenses en vue de leur prochaine incursion.

-Leur prochaine ?

-Ils ont encore essayé d'attaquer deux personnes, pendant qu'Edward te transformait, Bella. Aucun Cullen n'en était…

-Et pour cause » fit Bella.

Blake sourit et observa :

« Tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien.

-Je n'ai pas encore passé la soif.

-Je suis en plein dedans, l'informa Blake.

-Tu tiens bien…

-J'ai le sentiment que je vais attaquer quelques Traqueurs d'ici peu. »

Blake la regarda avec un sourire.

« Et je crois, ajouta-t-elle, que tu vas les apporter à la réserve sur un plateau.

-Comment ça ? »

Blake désigna du doigt sa Mini Cooper garée un peu plus loin dans la rue qu'habitait Bella.

« Il est temps d'ailleurs d'y retourner. Je crois que quelqu'un t'y attend. »

Bella murmura :

« Jacob…

-Exactement. Il est temps de mettre en route notre collaboration.

-OK.

-Allons – y ! »

Les deux vampires, maintenant si semblables en grâce et beauté, se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la réserve.

« On va arriver par la forêt ; Cyd fait surveiller l'entrée principale.

-Que craint-il ?

-Qui sait ? Peut-être ton arrivée. Ou, il la souhaite. Il vaut mieux qu'il nous ignore, ce sera mieux.

-Mais n'est-il pas capable de nous détecter ?

-Si, mais si on n'arrive pas par là où il nous attend, il mettra plus de temps… »

Bella se rendit aux arguments de la Tueuse, qui s'arrêta à l'entrée de la clairière aux Cerfs, comme la fois précédente avec la jeune humaine. La jeune vampire scruta le ciel couvert ; Blake murmura :

« Ils nous annoncent une embellie pour bientôt. »

Bella murmura :

« Où est l'entrée de la réserve ?

-Là-bas, il y a une pierre marquée d'une ligne rouge. Tu ne peux pas la manquer.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

Blake sourit et fit :

« Je suis déjà alliée à la réserve, Bella. Passe devant, je te rejoins. »

La jeune fille sourit à son tour et traversa la clairière, silhouette vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste, en baskets, comme le jour de sa transformation. Mais, maintenant vampire, elle affichait une assurance et une grâce qu'elle n'avait jamais approchées du temps (récent) de son humanité. Elle entra dans la forêt, comme un frisson à la surface de l'eau, et en un instant, l'atmosphère sereine et naturelle de l'endroit la nimba d'une paix intérieure qui semblait volée à l'environnement. Une silhouette se détacha d'un tronc ; un jeune homme, blouson, jean et baskets, armé d'une arbalète.


	22. Chap 22 Bienvenue sur la réserve

**Bienvenue sur la réserve.**

Il mit en place un carreau à pointe argentée et sortit de l'ombre. Mais Bella l'avait déjà reconnu.

« Jacob ? »

Le jeune homme la visa tranquillement. Bella leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Tu es interdite de réserve, Bella. Tu as choisi ton camp. »

La jeune fille murmura :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Jacob.

-Pas tant que moi, Bella. »

La jeune fille le regarda un instant.

« Je voulais te remercier, Jacob. Pour ce que tu as dit à mon père…Je pourrai revenir. »

Jacob parut n'avoir pas entendu ; il souffla :

« Tu es sublime… »

Bella frémit ; elle était en train d'oublier les effets du charme vampire. Elle le vit s'approcher et recula d'un pas. Jacob se méprit.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Bella. Comment pourrais-je ? Je suis fou amoureux de toi. »

La jeune fille eut une seconde d'hésitation et se lança :

« Je ne veux pas briser le pacte. Je viens en paix. »

Jacob sourit. Blake rejoignit Bella à cet instant et demanda :

« Ca se présente comment ? »

Jacob eut l'air stupéfait. Bella répondit :

« Je suis passée à l'ennemi, je crois. »

Le jeune homme demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ? que vous ? Blake ? »

La Tueuse sourit et fit :

« Bella et moi collaborons. Un échange, en quelque sorte, tu vois, Jacob ? Bon, tu veux bien nous laisser passer sur la réserve ? Bella a une proposition à faire.

-Aucun vampire n'est autorisé à passer sur la réserve, depuis l'arrivée des traqueurs. Nous avons mis en place une barrière spirituelle. »

Blake éclata de rire.

« Elle est jeune, Jacob. »

Jacob se tourna vers Bella et fit :

« Mais oui, en fait.

-Quoi ? »

Bella fut inquiète brusquement.

« Ca pourrait marcher. Viens avec moi, Bella. »

La jeune fille demanda :

« Tu veux me faire passer une ligne que je n'ai aucun droit de passer ?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de passer du côté des vampires. C'est un acte sacrilège… »

Bella rit doucement :

« Tu m'accuses de blasphème, Jacob ? »

Il sourit, provocateur.

« Je raille ton soi-disant courage anticonformiste. »

Bella céda et s'avança vers eux. Elle traversa la ligne et il ne se passa rien. Strictement rien. Jacob eut un sourire rayonnant et fit :

« Waouh ! »

Bella le vit se transformer en loup. Jacob la renversa sur le dos, plongea un instant son regard doré dans le sien, eut un sourire et se détacha. Il la mordit au poignet gauche. Une brûlure acide enveloppa tout son bras. Jacob se retransforma en humain et sourit tendrement.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, Jacob ?

-Les vampires tombent atrocement malades, d'habitude. Et il faut qu'ils se couchent pour évacuer notre poison…Tu as l'air de bien supporter, Bella.

-Ca brûle. »

Jacob lui caressa la joue.

« Normal. Mais ça fait de toi la bienvenue sur la réserve. »

Bella s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, quand Blake intervint :

« Ca ne me paraît pas si mal parti que ça, Bella. »

Elle souriait ; Jacob aida la jeune fille à se redresser. Bella se tenait toujours le poignet.

« Edward serait déjà à terre depuis longtemps, tu sais. »

Bella le regarda, inquisitrice.

« Jacob, ça ne va pas aider à stabiliser les choses si Edward et toi, vous continuez à vous battre à chaque fois.

-Empêche-nous d'être amoureux de toi. »

La jeune fille souffla :

« Justement. Les amis des amis ne s'entretuent pas, d'habitude. »

Jacob lui lança un regard pénétrant. Bella continua, souriante :

« Si vous continuez, je vais faire appel à Mike et Erik. »

Jacob lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule ; Bella sourit plus largement. Le jeune homme demanda :

« Alors, quel est ton plan ?

-Je veux chasser les Traqueurs.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ? » fit Jacob.

Bella fit :

« Attirer le groupe entier et trouver le chef de l'équipe des tueurs. Tu n'as pas de piste supplémentaire, Blake ?

-Non, mon appât s'est montré discret ces dernières heures. » fit la Tueuse d'un air entendu.

-Evidemment, murmura Bella.

Blake sourit et Jacob demanda :

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Bella reprit :

« Edward est plus qu'un appât, maintenant. C'est notre piste essentielle pour trouver le meurtrier. »

Blake approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Exact, on sait que Cyd et lui étaient avec notre tueur manquant. »

Jacob fit :

« Mais si vous êtes sûres pour l'implication de Cyd, pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? »

Blake sourit et répondit :

« Je veux les deux assassins en même temps. »

Elle se tourna vers Bella et lui lança un regard entendu.

« Et pour Kayna ?

-Le même groupe.

-Ils avaient l'air plus nombreux, fit Jacob.

-Les tueurs effectifs ne l'étaient pas.

-Ils l'ont coincée pour la torturer avant de la tuer », s'insurgea Jacob.

Bella se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Qui était Kayna pour toi, Jacob ?

-Peu importe, Bella ; je suis responsable de la protection de la réserve.

-Jacob ? » insista Bella.

Il céda après quelques minutes de silence.

« La sœur de Tallulah.

-Les mêmes pouvoirs de vision du futur ?

-Oui. »

Blake demanda :

« Bella, une nouvelle piste ?

-Jacob, et pour Keke ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants et murmura :

« Bella, Keke…c'était un meurtre gratuit, juste parce qu'elle te ressemblait. Elle n'a jamais eu de visions.

-Edward… »souffla la jeune fille.


	23. Chapter 23 Le plan

**Le plan.**

« C'était une humaine, sans pouvoirs surnaturels. »

Bella ferma les yeux et reprit le fil de sa réflexion :

« Y a-t-il d'autres gens qui ont ce type de pouvoirs sur la réserve ?

-Oui, plein.

-Protège-les tous. »

Jacob sourit et fit :

« Ce serait protéger toute la réserve, Bella. »

Bella le regarda un instant ; Jacob sentit sa résolution de se taire fondre.

« Ils n'ont pas attaqué n'importe qui, Bella.

-Je sais, oui.

-Non, je ne te parle pas de leurs liens avec moi, encore que ça a pu jouer, mais Tallulah et Kayna ont eu toutes les deux une vision du futur semblable. »

Bella garda le silence. Blake semblait fascinée.

« Et elle te concernait… »

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Jacob sourit.

« Et elles ont toutes les deux utilisé la même expression pour parler de toi. La force de l'aube. »

Blake semblait à deux doigts d'exploser de joie. Elle se leva précipitamment et fit :

« Waouh ! Je suis vraiment tombée sur la bonne personne… »

Bella chercha le regard de Jacob et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je n'ai pas eu leur vision, Bella. Mais apparemment, c'est toi qui vas gagner. Et vu les alliés dont tu disposes maintenant, je crois que tu es sur la bonne voie.

-Tu veux dire que tu me soutiens ?

-Toujours, Bella, même contre Edward, s'il le faut.

-Ca, tu l'as déjà fait. Et d'après mes souvenirs, tu l'as payé assez cher.

-Jamais assez cher pour toi, fit Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bella l'embrassa sur la joue, impulsivement ; Jacob rougit. La jeune fille murmura :

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Jacob. »

Il sourit.

« C'est l'avantage d'aimer plus qu'on est aimé.

-Jacob, si jamais… Non, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire maintenant. »

Le jeune homme sourit et fit :

« Tu as choisi Edward, de toute façon.

-Oui, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Tu restes une personne ultra-importante à mes yeux et d'autant plus importante qu'en plus, maintenant, tu es un allié de ma cause. »

Jacob répondit :

« Ca ne compte pas, c'est politique.

-Des gens sont morts par politique. »

Jacob murmura :

« Bella, tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-J'aurais un peu de mal à me faire tuer facilement maintenant. »

Jacob sourit.

« Tu esquives ma question ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, Jacob. Si c'est pour t'inquiéter encore plus ou me voir limiter dans mes actions, c'est non. »

Jacob la regarda un instant.

« Tu serais prête à te sacrifier pour tes amis ? »

Bella lui adressa un regard noir ; Blake changea de sujet.

« Cyd devrait réagir, si une nouvelle vision apparaît. »

Jacob fit :

« Un travail pour moi, ça.

-Comment ça ? fit Bella.

-Je peux avoir des visions aussi.

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas eu ?

-De toi, non. En tout cas, pas comme force de l'aube. » ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Bella insista :

« J'ai une meilleure idée, en fait. Je vais les provoquer moi-même. Que vont-ils vouloir faire à la force de l'aube, à votre avis ? »

Blake sourit, admirative.

« Hé, ils vont venir directement à toi.

-Oui et on va les attendre. On ne prend que Cyd et l'autre vampire.

-En supposant qu'ils soient encore ensemble ?

-Blake, ces deux meurtres sont hautement stratégiques. Si la dite force de l'aube se lève pour réclamer ce qu'elle demande…

-Oui ?

-Le même groupe de vampires va intervenir. Il y sera.

-Supposons. Comment allons-nous le reconnaître ?

-Il laissera les autres mener le jeu et s'avancera pour donner le coup de grâce.

-Mais il va falloir leur laisser le coup de grâce…C'est dangereux. »

Jacob murmura :

« Surtout si c'est toi qu'ils menacent…

-Il faudra juste être sur le qui-vive. »

Bella regarda ses deux alliés. L'après-midi restait grise au dessus d'eux ; la jeune fille murmura :

« Reste le piège. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Jacob croisa les bras et fit :

« Je n'aime pas ton idée de base, Bella.

-Jacob ! Tu as une idée pour la suite ?

-Oui, en fait. »

Blake sourit et fit :

« Moi aussi. Voyons si c'est la même. »

Jacob se résigna à expliquer son idée ; le sourire de Blake s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Bella murmura :

« Génial.

-Oui, mais comment vont-ils savoir ?

-Les loups vont le leur apprendre. » fit Blake.

Jacob secoua la tête.

« Non, non. Je ne ferai pas ça.

-Il suffit d'allusions, fit Blake.

-Jacob. » insista Bella.

Il pouvait être buté parfois.


	24. Chap 24 Prélude de guerre

_**Très chers lecteurs, ce chapitre et les deux suivants forment l'un de mes passages obligés dans cette histoire. Il en va de la résolution du problème des Traqueurs...et j'espère que l'affrontement en question vous plaira. Commentaires bienvenus sur ce chapitre et "Guerre et paix" (25). Le premier fait d'armes de Bella comme vampire...j'aimerais en trouver un parallèle dans **__**Breaking dawn (Révélation**__**, chez nous, fin octobre), mais apparemment - et sans spoilers- Bella ne se battrait pas...**_

_**Passons aux choses sérieuses...**_

**Prélude de guerre.**

La nuit était profonde. Jacob avait fini par accepter de lancer le message que l'aube allait revenir, conformément aux visions des morts. Bella resserra sa veste autour d'elle. Non pas qu'elle eût vraiment froid, mais elle avait une intuition atroce sur l'avenir proche.

« Oh, te voilà ! »

Bella se retourna. Elle ne les avait pas entendus arriver. Elle ne faisait pas le poids comme vampire, décidément. Elle se re-concentra sur l'homme qui s'approchait.

« James, souffla-t-elle.

-Je suis ennuyé.

-On est deux. » rétorqua Bella, qui retrouva brusquement une assurance inconnue.

James sourit.

« Tu es vraiment très belle. »

Bella demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Je préférerais te tuer sans trop de résistance, si tu vois où je veux en venir. »

Une voix lança :

« James, tu l'as trouvée ? »

Il jura. Bella demanda :

« Trop tard ?

-Pas assez rapide. »

Un groupe de gens entrait dans la clairière ; Bella tourna son esprit vers Jacob, Blake et quelques loups postés un peu plus loin sur la rivière. Le but du jeu était d'emmener le groupe sur un territoire de la réserve, où pour la nuit, avait été levée la barrière protectrice. Ils y rentreraient et seraient complètement hors-la-loi. Un massacre pourrait légitimement avoir lieu ; les loups, informés du plan, avaient tenu à les affronter en bataille rangée pour leur faire passer l'envie de revenir. La jeune fille les observa ; ils étaient une douzaine. Elle reconnut Jasper et Emmett ; où était Edward ? Cyd fendit le groupe pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

« Tu es obstinée. »

Il la regarda un instant.

« Et magnifique. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel : qu'avaient donc les vampires avec cela ?

« Carlo ? »

Un vampire, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, coiffé d'un chapeau de feutre noir, s'approcha à son tour. Bella sentit un frisson de triomphe parcourir son échine. Nul doute ; c'était le troisième larron.

« Tu crois qu'Edward aura le cran de la tuer, finalement ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. »

Bella ne prêta aucune attention à ce détail. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas se laisser torturer en restant immobile ; elle allait fuir dans une direction précise, qui pour le moment lui restait ouverte. Un murmure se fit dans le groupe. Cyd lança :

« Tu t'étais perdu, Edward ? »

Bella eut un instant de doute : elle n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir, maintenant qu'Edward, le plus rapide de tous les vampires, était dans la course. Mais il ne s'agissait pas finalement de s'en sortir ; il fallait les amener à l'endroit où ils perdraient lamentablement. Là où Jacob et Blake les attendaient avec quelques loups enragés…Bella étouffa un sourire. Edward s'adressa à elle directement.

« Bella, abandonne. Et tu pourras t'en aller. »

Bella le regarda, gravant les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Blake lui avait promis de ne pas s'en prendre à Edward, mais dans un affrontement, que pouvait-il se passer ? Bella sourit doucement.

« Vous feriez mieux d'être moins belliqueux ; vous avez collectionné les problèmes jusqu'à présent. »

Un des Traqueurs murmura :

« C'est ce qu'a dit Alice Cullen. »

Bella reprit courage ; Alice avait eu une vision de ce qui se passait…Une incertitude s'y faufila. Avait-elle vu comment Jacob et Blake arrivaient en scène ? Blake était capable de doubler les visions d'Alice ; Bella murmura :

« Je ne renoncerai pas, Edward. Forks mérite la paix et la tranquillité. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, désolé. Bella souffla :

« Pardonne-moi. »

Et tout se mit en place. Un des Traqueurs se déplaça légèrement vers son voisin pour former un cercle autour de Bella, ouvrant pour une fraction de seconde une porte de sortie. Bella bondit et se mit à courir, droit vers la frontière de la réserve. Tant qu'ils l'ignoreraient, elle serait gagnante. La jeune fille courait cependant depuis moins de dix secondes et elle avait déjà fait une bonne fraction du chemin quand la voix d'Edward lui intima de s'arrêter. Il l'avait rattrapée. Il s'interposa sur sa route et elle freina juste à temps pour ne pas le percuter. Il l'étreignit et murmura :

« Renonce, Bella. Si tu continues à fuir, je vais devoir te tuer.

-Tout dépend où tu places ton sens du devoir. » répondit Bella.

Elle sourit avec tendresse et se dégagea de son étreinte doucement.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, comme elle s'éloignait petit à petit.

Elle se tourna vers lui et depuis la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait, lança :

« Par là. »

Edward murmura entre ses dents.

« Bella, tu vas être coincée par la réserve. »

Bella s'était détournée pour continuer. Justement, c'était là qu'elle allait trouver des alliés. Elle s'arrêta net, saisie. Un rang de vampires lui barrait le passage vers la rivière. Il ne restait que la rivière et Jacob, Blake l'attendaient de l'autre côté. Il fallait que Bella les emmène à cet endroit. Mais ils avaient tous le sourire, vainqueurs qu'ils se voyaient. Bella se retourna ; Cyd, Carlo venaient de rejoindre Edward.

« Bon, après cette petite mise en bouche, il est temps d'en finir. Assez joué », fit Cyd.

Bella sourit.

« La partie est presque finie, fit Carlo.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », souffla-t-elle.

Elle venait de trouver sa voie d'issue. Les arbres au dessus d'eux…Elle bondit et attrapa une branche qui ploya sous son poids sans se briser. Puis, bondissant d'un arbre à l'autre, alors que les Traqueurs suivaient son exemple, elle se rapprocha de la rivière. Mais atterrissant sur une branche plus volumineuse, elle trouva face à elle un Traqueur qui l'attendait, un sourire de canines étincelantes. Bella le laissa bondir et l'esquiva. Il tomba sur la branche en dessous, qui se cassa net sous le poids du Traqueur ; la jeune fille passa dans l'arbre suivant, puis elle sauta à bas du tronc, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Edward y était déjà. Bella s'immobilisa.

« Non, Edward… » souffla-t-elle, sûre qu'il l'entendrait.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de son bien-aimé afficher une telle dureté. Plus que jamais, ses traits semblaient gravés dans le marbre. Il s'approcha, bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse l'esquiver et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Bella ? »

Il avait l'intuition du plan plus global sans doute. Bella regarda par dessus son épaule et un profond soulagement l'envahit. Ils étaient sur le territoire de la réserve. Il fallait que les vampires soient tous bloqués par la rivière, lui avait expliqué Jacob. C'était presque une frontière naturelle. Le choix de l'endroit avait été un coup de génie. Bella baissa la tête ; les inflexions d'Edward s'adoucirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? »

Elle se redressa rapidement et souffla :

« Que tout s'arrête. »

Les vampires étaient juste dans son dos. L'un d'eux boitait ; il était tombé de haut dans sa chute depuis la branche où il avait tenté d'attaquer Bella. La jeune fille voyait pour certains le reflet de leurs silhouettes dans les yeux d'Edward. Elle murmura :

« Pas de guerre.

-Edward. »

La voix de Cyd, impérieuse. Edward la prit par les épaules et la poussa légèrement. Admirative de sa force, Bella ne put faire autrement que de suivre le mouvement qui la faisait s'éloigner de l'endroit prévu. Soudainement, un sursaut de révolte la prit. Elle se figea ; Edward lui adressa un regard surpris et un peu furieux déjà.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à tout recommencer. »

Elle éleva volontairement la voix et donna le signal :

« Je réclame la prise de pouvoir de l'aube sur ce territoire. »

Une vague d'hostilité passa parmi les vampires. Bella ne savait absolument pas si elle avait suivi le protocole, mais elle attendait une réaction de l'autre côté de la clairière. Un hululement de chouette perça le silence. Bella sourit. Il y eut du mouvement dans le sous-bois. Un vampire murmura :

« Y a des chouettes par ici ? »

Une flèche sifflante vint se ficher dans son cœur, le jetant à terre, paralysé. Un aboiement de loup retentit ; Edward se retourna, rapide comme l'éclair, rejoint par Cyd et Carlo.

« Que font-ils là ? » demanda Cyd.

Blake passa dans la lumière argentée qui baignait la clairière.

« Vous avez violé la frontière de la réserve. Vous deviez savoir ce qui vous attendait ? »

Cyd éclata de rire.

« Non, pas du tout. Nous n'avons aucun problème avec la magie des loups. »

Jacob la rejoignit et fit :

« Vous êtes pourtant sur son territoire. »

Les vampires eurent brusquement un mouvement de peur. Les loups ne leur faisaient pas peur en dehors de la réserve, mais dans l'enceinte où ils étaient chez eux, les loups garous avaient d'autres pouvoirs. Cyd persista :

« Aucun de nous n'est affecté par votre frontière. »

Jacob sourit et fit un signe vers la forêt. Un trait de terre rouge se matérialisa entre les vampires et la rivière.

« Nous l'avions levée, rien que pour vous, fit Jacob, avec un sourire triomphant. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver tous ses effets, mais ce devrait être radical. »

Cyd porta une main à son ventre. La magie des loups était véritablement efficace ; elle ne serait pas au faîte de sa puissance avant quelques heures, mais elle était quand même capable de marquer les vampires. Tous eurent soudainement comme un violent point de côté. Edward sembla particulièrement affecté ; Bella lança un regard à Jacob. Il sourit. Les loups s'étaient rassemblés et se rapprochaient lentement. Cyd se redressa, maître de la douleur magique.

« Pourquoi Bella se porte-t-elle comme un charme ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il semblait détendre ses muscles en s'approchant d'elle. Il se préparait au combat, tout en essayant de gagner du temps. Bella leva son poignet gauche, marqué par le loup. Cyd se tourna vers Edward, railleur.

« Ta bien-aimée Bella nous a trahis, Edward… »

Bella vit le regard furieux que lui lança Edward et recula d'un demi pas. Résolue, la jeune fille sentit la main de Jacob se refermer sur son bras ; il l'attira vers leur camp et fit :

« Ils sont prêts. Ils savent qu'ils sont en mauvaise posture.

-Les vampires désespérés sont encore pires que dans l'état normal, c'est ça ? » fit Bella.

Blake sourit et fit :

« Exactement. Tu as retenu ce que je t'ai appris. »

Les loups autour d'eux grondaient, mais à part le vampire paralysé à terre, aucun des autres n'avait entamé le combat. Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive et prêts à l'affrontement. La guerre aurait eu lieu, songea Bella. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Edward, debout, les yeux noirs de fureur, de cette fureur sanglante qu'elle avait déjà vue quand il avait voulu la tuer et tuer toute une salle de classe le jour de leur rencontre. La jeune fille essaya d'écarter toute émotion parasite et elles étaient nombreuses. Carlo murmura :

« A toi l'honneur, Edward. »


	25. Chap 25 Guerre et paix

**Guerre et paix.**

Bella comprit toute l'horreur de la situation quand Edward attaqua. Il était presque sur elle quand elle l'esquiva et ce faisant, l'offrit à Jacob, transformé en loup, qui n'attendait que ça. Les autres vampires suivaient ; Bella saisit l'arme que lui avait confiée Blake, dissimulée sous sa veste : une lame courte et tranchante au manche de jade qui avait des facultés paralysantes sur les vampires. Le premier qu'elle affronta se retrouva à terre et inerte en moins de dix secondes. Trois loups s'acharnaient sur Rico ; Bella reconnut Emmett un peu plus loin, qui envoyait valser un loup contre un tronc d'arbre, mais se faisait brusquement submerger par l'arrivée de deux autres fauves en renfort ; Jasper luttait avec un grand loup gris et ils semblaient à forces égales. Encore ailleurs sur la clairière, Cyd et Carlo égorgeaient un loup qui les avait attaqués trop impulsivement. Blake était aux prises avec Victoria, et la fluidité de ses mouvements était extrêmement efficace ; la Tueuse était si rapide que Victoria semblait en peine de la parer, en fait. Bella aperçut un autre Traqueur, assis sur un loup à terre et sur le point de le mordre violemment. La jeune fille arriva par derrière et le poussa brutalement. Le vampire heurta un arbre ; l'animal bondit sur ses pattes et lécha la main de Bella, avant de repartir à l'attaque et de mordre le sang-froid à la gorge. Les loups, surgissant de tous côtés du sous-bois, repartaient à l'attaque ; un Traqueur à terre se releva, libéré de sa flèche paralysante par James, qui avait choisi son camp. Bella se retrouva prise entre eux deux et au milieu de son duel, où ses deux adversaires mordaient pour tuer, elle aperçut Victoria, apparemment inconsciente et immobile contre un tronc. Un pieu dépassait de son cœur. Blake arpentait le champ de bataille, donnant des coups violents pour se frayer un chemin entre loups et vampires ; elle cherchait Carlo sans doute. Bella s'aperçut à cet instant que Cyd, Carlo et –plus grave- Edward avaient disparu de la clairière. La jeune fille, d'un coup de pied puissant, envoya l'un de ses adversaires saluer la rivière ; James lui sauta dessus et la saisit à la gorge.

« Impressionnante. Dommage que tu sois si…humaniste. Tu aurais fait un Traqueur tout à fait extraordinaire. »

Bella le repoussa, mais il était fort. Il ne s'éloigna que de deux petits mètres et revint à la charge. Mais elle l'attendait : le vampire s'empala lui-même sur la pointe. James eut une expression de surprise.

« Admira… »

Bella n'eut plus qu'à le pousser et il tomba à terre. Un loup s'arrêta un peu brusquement juste à côté d'elle ; le combat ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau : couvert de sang, il portait maintes coupures et morsures.

« Blake a besoin de toi, dans la clairière de la fontaine.

-Ils sont là-bas ?

-Oui, elle les a trouvés.

-Vous gérez ? » demanda Bella.

Le loup eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Ils sont quoi ? Quatre, en plus de Jasper et Emmett, qui ont l'air bien occupés… Cours, sang-froid. »

Le loup repartit et Bella fit de même. La clairière de la fontaine était beaucoup plus proche du cœur de la réserve. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre que si Cyd et Carlo n'étaient pas vaincus rapidement, ils allaient utiliser des innocents pour réaliser le massacre dont ils rêvaient. Il n'y avait personne à côté de la fontaine quand Bella y parvint. Pas de combats, pas d'adversaires : comme si là, rien de la guerre ne filtrait pour briser la paix de l'endroit. Seul le chant de l'eau dans la fontaine rompait le silence d'un son enchanteur et apaisant.

« Bel endroit pour décider de l'avenir du monde, non ? »

Bella se retourna et de l'ombre de la forêt, sortirent Cyd, Carlo et Edward. Jacob et Blake semblaient prisonniers. Carlo sourit et fit :

« Bella, Bella ! Tu pensais vraiment que tes amis seraient assez forts pour nous arrêter ?

-Ils le sont. »

Carlo se tourna, railleur, vers Jacob et Blake, couverts d'un sang qui malheureusement était le leur. Bella sentit un immense désespoir s'emparer d'elle.

« Les loups vont perdre, fit Cyd. Et ils nous ont ouvert leur frontière.

-Ils l'ont remise, rappela Bella. Et elle va fonctionner à nouveau.

-Elle n'aura plus personne à protéger. »

Bella se ressaisit.

« Vous oubliez quelqu'un parmi les protecteurs de la réserve. »

Carlo se raidit.

« Ils seront tous prisonniers.

-Non, vous avez Blake, vous avez Jacob, mais vous ne m'avez pas, moi.

-Tu n'es pas gardienne de la réserve. »

Bella leva la main gauche ; Cyd pâlit et sortit du rang.

« Alors, tu as choisi ton camp.

-Je n'attaque pas les innocents, Cyd. »

La jeune fille eut un regard rapide vers Blake et Jacob. Ils n'étaient pas attachés. Bella reprit :

« Et je suis libre. »

Elle vit Blake et Jacob échanger un regard ; alors, elle attaqua Cyd. Mais le vampire était un peu plus fort que les autres qu'elle avait combattus jusque lors. Bella dut déployer tout un instinct de survie qu'elle s'ignorait et lut dans le regard de Cyd qu'il admirait sa détermination. Un grondement sauvage retentit ; Jacob et Edward avaient repris leur affrontement. Cyd eut un instant de déconcentration, renforcé par le sifflement d'une lame. Bella saisit l'occasion et envoya Cyd dans un tronc d'arbre. Il gronda et allait repasser à l'attaque, quand elle lui enfonça sa lame courte dans le cœur. L'effet fut radical : il s'immobilisa contre le tronc. Bella se redressa ; Blake rangeait la tête de Carlo dans un sac médical. La Tueuse lui adressa un sourire : mission accomplie. La jeune fille se détourna et fondit sur Edward et Jacob, qui poursuivaient un combat comme à mort. Bella s'interposa.

« Mais arrêtez ! Ca suffit ! »

Ils se foncèrent dessus. Bella fit un croche-pattes à Edward et repoussa Jacob, qui alla percuter un arbre à son tour. Sur ce, elle se raffermit et reprit :

« Ca suffit. »

Ils avaient l'air aussi mal en point l'un que l'autre. Un loup sanglant et ébouriffé les rejoignit.

« On les tient tous. »

Blake sourit et fit :

« On arrive. »

Blake s'approcha de Jacob et fit :

« Retransforme-toi, Jacob ; ce sera plus facile pour moi. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra ; Blake glissa son bras sous ses épaules et fit :

« Appuie-toi sur moi. »

Bella était agenouillée à côté d'Edward.

« Ca rimait à quoi ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda. Son visage était couvert d'hématomes, de coupures qui se refermaient à vue d'œil.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Bella ? »

La jeune fille répondit :

« Tu veux que je sois gentille ou bien franche ?

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-Je vous ai trouvés stupides. Vous ne pouviez pas régler ça dans un match de base-ball, par exemple ? »

Il la regarda un instant et souffla :

« Ca t'a fait du bien de trahir ?

-C'est vous qui étiez en train de trahir. »

Blake lança :

« Bella, ils nous attendent. »

Bella se releva et tendit la main à Edward. Il la prit doucement et se redressa lentement. La jeune fille sourit ; Edward la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« En quel honneur… ? souffla Bella.

Complètement heureux, Edward murmura :

« A chaque fois que je t'embrasse, je retrouve ce qui m'a attiré chez toi, humaine. »

Il ajouta :

« Ce qui est sublimé chez la Bella vampire.

-Edward, n'exagère pas. »

A la clairière –frontière, le spectacle était bien différent ; les Traqueurs survivants avaient été regroupés avec leurs éléments paralysés au cœur de la clairière et ils étaient encerclés par les loups. Le cercle ne s'ouvrit que pour laisser entrer le loup qui ramenait le corps inerte de Cyd. Un frisson parcourut les Traqueurs. Rico intervint :

« Vous l'avez vaincu ? »

Les loups se regardèrent ; Blake s'approcha, confiant Jacob à la garde d'un loup ayant repris forme humaine.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, messieurs les Traqueurs. »

Victoria et sa camarade inconscientes, le reste du groupe n'était composé que d'hommes. Blake ouvrit son sac et en sortit la tête de Carlo.

« Le chef a payé…Je vous suggère de vous l'imprimer dans la tête et de ne pas recommencer à faire n'importe quoi, comme ici dans la région de Forks. Nous veillons, ne l'oubliez jamais. Et je sais ce que j'entends par là. »

Rico regarda son groupe, considéra les trois Cullen et fit :

« Nous avons deux morts, quatre paralysés, quatre prisonniers. Plus quatre autres pertes, la dernière fois. »

Blake fit :

« A peu près la moitié de vos effectifs, Rico. »

Le Traqueur baissa la tête.

« Cyd reviendra parmi nous ?

-Non, de plus hautes instances veulent s'entretenir avec lui. »

Bella ne comprit pas le sous-entendu. Rico sembla se résigner ; Blake sourit et fit :

« Alors ?

-On s'en va. Vous avez gagné. »

Il y eut un grondement parmi les Traqueurs ; Rico se retourna et fit :

« J'ai parlé. C'est un ordre… »

Blake eut un grand sourire et fit :

« Bon. Libérez ces trois-là. J'emmène Cyd. »

Le loup qui l'avait ramené saisit Cyd et le traîna jusqu'à Blake. Les vampires paralysés furent libérés de leurs pointes et se relevèrent, en titubant, mais trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, quand ils virent que les loups les entouraient, avec des rictus carnivores. Blake se tourna vers Jasper et Emmett.

« Vous êtes libres. Toi aussi, James ; je crois qu'avec Bella, vous êtes quittes. »

Une lueur de respect traversa les prunelles du Traqueur.

« Nos proies n'auraient eu aucune chance, souffla-t-il.

-Bella a choisi » fit Blake, sèchement.

Elle eut un regard pour Edward, assis dos à un arbre. La frontière commençait à retrouver ses pleins effets, apparemment. James hocha la tête et se détourna.

« Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! » lança la Tueuse.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu James sourire, avant d'entrer dans les ombres de la nuit pâlissante. Jasper et Emmett le suivirent ; bientôt, tous les vampires eurent disparu dans les ombres de la forêt. Blake appela :

« Bella ! »

La jeune fille, agenouillée à côté d'Edward, se releva pour s'approcher.

« Beau travail, fit la Tueuse.

-Merci de ton aide, Blake.

-Oh, mais c'est moi qui te remercie. Le plan aurait été infiniment plus dangereux sans ton intervention. »

Bella ne sourit pas et fit :

« Merci quand même.

-De rien. Si tu as besoin d'un Tueur dans les parages, préviens-moi, d'accord ?

-Je crois que je suis déjà bien entourée.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais très bien postuler toi-même… »

Bella sourit et demanda :

« Dis-moi, Blake. En fait, tu as choisi d'être vampire ?

-Oui, j'avoue. Je suis plus forte…Mais je reste une Tueuse ; il faut bien une justice quand on voit ce que les Traqueurs sont capables d'inventer pour foutre le bordel dans un monde où il vaut mieux rester discrets. »

Blake eut un sourire amusé et fit :

« Hé, ça explique ! Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de l'apprendre. Mais comme je disais, c'est toujours bien d'être surestimé et craint. »

Les Traqueurs avaient quitté le champ de bataille ; les loups s'écartaient, retournant vers le cœur de la réserve, emmenant avec eux Jacob. Blake mit le corps de Cyd en travers de ses épaules, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« A une prochaine, j'espère, alors. »

La jeune fille eut un vrai sourire et la Tueuse s'éclipsa.

« A point nommé. Le jour se lève, Bella. »


	26. Chap 26 Aube

**Aube.**

Bella revint vers Edward.

« Viens, il faut qu'on sorte de la réserve. »

Elle se pencha.

« Edward, tu m'entends ? »

Edward avait les yeux fermés, mais il souriait. Bella murmura :

« Ed… »

Elle s'interrompit, car alors, elle l'entendit chanter. Et la réalité s'estompa dans le cristal argenté de sa voix. A un moment, Bella tourna légèrement la tête. Le ciel se paraît lentement des couleurs de l'aube ; l'azur s'illuminait, annonçant un ciel de belle journée, si rare à Forks. Et la forêt s'éclairait lentement. Edward sourit et murmura :

« Bientôt à nous. »

Bella l'observa, intriguée. Et comme la peau d'Edward commençait à flamboyer doucement, comme ornée de multiples petits diamants qui s'allumeraient un à un, elle comprit. Le soleil arrivait progressivement ; Edward entrouvrit les paupières, une étincelle curieuse dans les yeux. Sa réaction surprit Bella ; il la prit par les poignets et l'attira contre lui. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de prononcer.

« Hé ! »

Edward rit doucement.

"Même maintenant, tu n'es pas plus attentive qu'avant… »

Bella murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois-ci ? »

Il sourit et souffla :

« Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi sublime, je n'aurais pas résisté… »

Bella sourit.

« Tu es flamboyante dans tous les sens du terme. »

Il l'enlaça et Bella murmura :

« Je suis sûre que je ne peux pas briller autant que toi. »

Le jeune homme sourit, sûr de son fait, et Bella ajouta :

« La frontière va bientôt fonctionner à nouveau, Edward. »

Il la regarda et demanda :

« Quand Jacob t'a-t-il mordu, Bella ?

-Hier. Avant qu'on monte le plan… »

Edward sourit.

« C'était très bon. »

Bella le regarda.

« Je le pense, Bella. Mes stratégies pour régler le problème étaient un peu incomplètes… »

La jeune fille l'embrassa doucement.

« Allons-y, Edward. »

Il se releva péniblement ; Bella le soutint pendant quelques pas. Edward murmura :

« Ca y est. J'entends leurs voix. »

Curieusement, Bella comprit ce qu'il entendait : les voix des hommes qu'il avait tués, les voix de ses victimes. Une expression de douleur se peignit sur les traits d'Edward.

« Non, pas toi. Bella… »

La jeune fille murmura :

« Je suis là. Edward… »

Atterrée, elle vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Edward…Je suis là…Je suis là. »

Alors, toutes les pièces s'imbriquèrent dans sa tête. En moins de cinq secondes, elle s'ouvrit le poignet gauche, exactement là où Jacob avait mordu, et le tendit devant les lèvres d'Edward.

« C'est le seul moyen auquel je pense, Edward. »

Mais elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'emporté par son instinct, il plantait ses canines dans sa peau. Il sembla immédiatement reprendre de la vigueur. Bella le sentit se détacher et posa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout doucement. Il murmura :

« Bella… »

Il l'enlaça ; la jeune fille sourit et fit :

« L'élixir était dans mon sang… »

Edward l'embrassa longuement. Bella murmura :

« Ca va aller ? »

Il se releva et souffla :

« Je te demande pardon, Bella.

-Pour ?

-Carlisle avait raison. Ta transformation a été un peu brutale.

-Edward… »

Elle le retint par le bras.

« Tu m'as évité de me faire tuer par Cyd, de souffrir pendant trois jours et finalement, de me voir te rendre la vie impossible…et tu me demandes pardon ? »

Il l'enlaça, apaisant.

« Bella… »

Elle se força à se calmer et fit :

« Je trouve cette frontière vicieuse. »

Edward sourit et murmura :

« Tu sais ? Je crois que je suis l'un des seuls à entendre les cris de mes victimes en la passant. Les autres subissent des malaises physiques de tous genres… »

Bella sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« On rentre à Forks ? »

Edward sourit, amusé, et proposa :

« Je te ramène ? »

Le jour était bel et bien levé et ils flamboyaient comme deux diamants en pleine lumière. Des diamants qui auraient filé à toute vitesse dans le sous-bois.


	27. Chap 27 Avant l'enfer

_**Troisième résolution : l'Epreuve de la Soif. **_

_Lonely Day_ – System of the Down

_Bring me to life_ – Evanescence

_Decode_ – Paramore

_Sound of Pulling Heaven Down_ – Blue October

_Best I ever had_ – Vertical Horizon

_My Immortal_- Evanescence

_Summon the Worms – _Brian Tyler

**Intermède - L'Epreuve.**

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La voix douce d'Alice ne parvenait pas à éteindre les images de tuerie qui traversaient l'esprit de la jeune fille. Depuis quelques jours, ses visions devenaient de plus en plus féroces, de plus en plus dominatrices, de plus en plus envahissantes. L'euphorie de la victoire contre les Traqueurs se diluait dans les atrocités qu'elle se voyait déjà commettre, si jamais elle cédait, si par malheur…Elle ne devait pas céder ; c'était la dernière de ses résolutions. Si elle se montrait faible,…Bella n'osait pas imaginer la suite. Alice, assise en face d'elle, l'observait avec inquiétude. Bella gronda :

« Promets-moi que personne d'autre ne saura… »

Alice la regarda quelques secondes, puis souffla :

« Bella, laisse-nous t'aider. Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule…»

La jeune fille frappa du poing sur sa cuisse et murmura :

« Je **dois** y arriver ; Blake y est parvenue. »

Alice murmura :

« Bella, tu vas devenir folle si tu retiens tout ça.

-Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un aussi _facilement_. »

Le terme même la fit sursauter d'horreur.

« Même un Traqueur ? » demanda Alice gravement.

Une haine violente traversa le corps de Bella. Mais elle se contint avec difficultés.

« Non. Je ne suis pas Tueuse. »

Alice entendit la majuscule au début du mot.

« Je ne peux pas céder… »

Bella était en larmes. Alice admirait la force de la volonté de cette toute jeune vampire, qui à l'évidence était soumise au plus fort de la soif, mais qui risquait d'emporter totalement sa raison. On frappa à la porte.

« Alice ? »

La voix de Rosalie. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et la superbe vampire reprit :

« Jasper voudrait voir Bella. »

Rosalie l'aperçut alors et se précipita à ses côtés.

« Cède, Bella, fit-elle sur une note d'urgence, cède. Cède une fois pour toutes, sinon tu ne résisteras jamais. »

L'affection présente dans sa voix étonna Alice.

« Cède, je t'en prie, murmura Rosalie, pour Edward. Ne garde pas ça en toi…Cela ne partira jamais si tu continues. »

Bella souffla doucement, refusant d'entendre l'injonction de Rosalie. Jasper, qui apparut sur le pas de la porte, semblait atterré par les ravages de la douleur sur la jeune fille. Il s'approcha à son tour et lui prit la main.

« Bella…Trouve quelque chose de gros, d'énorme et tue-le. Laisse-toi aller ; tu reviendras plus facilement.

-Vrai ? demanda faiblement la jeune fille.

-Ca t'apaisera, je te le jure. » murmura Jasper, d'un ton apaisant.

Personne ne sut si son pouvoir aurait fini par marcher sur Bella, car Rosalie se leva résolument, prit sa veste qu'elle lui mit d'autorité sur les épaules, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte.

« Tu ne croiseras pas Edward ; Esmee l'a envoyé à Forks... »

Jasper murmura :

« Cède, Bella. »

Brusquement, la créature que Bella forçait à un demi sommeil depuis plusieurs jours se libéra violemment, dans un feulement de rage euphorique. Bella, terrorisée, fut renvoyée au fond de la conscience du prédateur, qui prit la fuite précipitamment. Rosalie et Jasper échangèrent un regard ; Alice murmura sombrement :

« Bravo…

-Bella reviendra, Alice. Jasper a dit ce qu'il fallait, fit Rosalie.

-Toi aussi, fit Jasper doucement. Merci, Rosalie.

-Qu' Edward n'entende pas parler de ça ! reprit Alice, férocement.

-Il ne le saura pas. » fit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent ; Carlisle les regardait avec un bon sourire paternel.

« Je suis fier de vous trois. Vous avez fait ce qui est juste…

-Bella pourrait ne pas s'en remettre, murmura Alice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice, fit Rosalie. Bella est un ange. »


	28. Chap 28 Assoiffée

**Assoiffée**

La forêt était sombre, emplie de fantômes sans chair. L'un d'eux marchait sans but, plus pâle que la neige qu'elle piétinait ; cette ombre n'entendait plus de battement de cœur mais tous les autres signes de la vie dans les arbres ; elle voyait tout en détail, hypersensible au point d'entendre passer les voitures sur la voie express bien plus loin. Bella ferma les yeux ; la vie tournait autour d'elle, sans s'arrêter. Elle avait le choix ; quel animal mourrait ce soir ? Elle prit conscience, alors que l'appel du sang prenait lentement possession de chacune de ses cellules, qu'elle était maintenant le prédateur suprême. Elle pouvait tuer un ours, un puma, un loup, ou même…un humain. Un sourire fauve se dessina sur les traits splendides de la créature de sang ; il y avait des humains à quelques kilomètres de là. Rien de distant à vol d'oiseau ; un goût savoureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Le sang renforçait son attraction. Bella changea de direction et partit vers cet aimant qui l'attirait sans que plus d'une once de conscience lui murmure que c'était la réserve qu'elle allait menacer, la réserve où par faveur de Jacob, elle avait droit d'entrer…Le silence n'était pas brisé par son avancée fluide et simultanée à la neige qui tombait. Plusieurs animaux qui croisèrent le chemin de cette ombre fondue dans la neige s'effondrèrent, subitement vidés de leur sang. La créature Bella ronronnait de plaisir et se mit à chanter doucement. Les flocons de neige s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, charmés par sa voix, lui facilitant même le passage vers la réserve. Bientôt, les arbres s'espacèrent et la porte grillagée de la petite ville apparut. Pas un garde en poste au dehors ; la frontière spirituelle ne fonctionnait plus qu'à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Bella sourit et bondit. Elle s'éleva en l'air avec une grâce sidérante et atterrit légèrement sur ses pieds, ne posant que sa main droite à terre pour se redresser. Avec un sentiment de jubilation, Bella regarda autour d'elle ; la voie était libre. La créature se résigna : beaucoup trop facile ; elle s'avança avec l'assurance que donnait la puissance vers les maisons de la réserve. Les vigiles en poste se levèrent lentement pour s'interposer devant elle. L'air autour d'elle frémit de la tension qui s'éleva brusquement.

« Swan ? »

Ils durent remarquer l'éclat anormalement cuivré du regard plus sombre de Bella ou noter la présence de la créature cruelle en elle, car ils se crispèrent, prêts à bondir, et l'un d'eux souffla :

« Vous n'êtes pas attendue… »

La créature Bella sourit.

« Je sais. »

Le loup vola quelques instants plus tard contre un mur, mais il se transforma rapidement et rebondit sur le mur, prêt à partir à l'assaut de ce nouveau vampire.

« Vous n'êtes que trois. » murmura Bella, avec jubilation.

Le loup le plus en avant gronda.

« Tu ne passeras pas, sang-froid. »

A cet instant, l'un des deux autres poussa un hurlement d'alarme. Bella sourit ; d'autres allaient arriver ; elle bondit. Trop facile encore…Les vigiles n'avaient aucune chance contre l'appel du sang ; la créature envoya le premier d'entre eux dans une fenêtre, qui explosa. Il ne réapparut pas immédiatement ; le deuxième garde commit l'erreur d'arriver trop vite ; il ne put pas s'arrêter quand Bella l'esquiva. Le loup s'enferra dans la grille fermée de la réserve. Le troisième loup gronda :

« Tu n'as aucune chance, femme sang-froid.

-Tu parles trop, homme loup. »

Il n'eut véritablement aucune chance ; des cris retentissaient autour de la vampire, chargés d'une haine vengeresse. Les autres arrivaient…Ils couraient, volaient à la rescousse ; dans quelques instants, ce serait toute la réserve qui serait en face d'elle. La créature n'eut besoin que d'un seul geste et le sang se mit à couler entre ses mains ; le gardien loup était mort. La créature se lécha les lèvres ; tant de sang... et d'une autre qualité que celui de ces pauvres lapins que l'autre Bella s'était amusée à chasser jusque là. La créature, assoiffée de meurtre, se pencha pour s'abreuver enfin. Mais... Quelque chose sembla se glacer dans le temps. Bella s'immobilisa ; face à elle, Jacob venait de saisir l'ensemble de la scène. _Il savait…_La soif recula brusquement, renvoyant la créature dans l'ombre.

« Bella ! »

Elle se retourna. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Edward s'arrêtaient devant la porte grillagée de la réserve. _Ils savaient tous…_Prise au piège, la créature s'évanouit ; Bella, atterrée par le cadavre à ses pieds, par le sang sur ses mains, se volatilisa.

« Cullen ! » lança Jacob, enragé.

Les quatre se regardèrent, mais ils avaient parfaitement compris que Jacob s'adressait à Edward. Les deux rivaux s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Je croyais que tu devais empêcher Bella d'en passer par là ? » demanda le loup.

Edward ne répondit pas, mais son expression disait combien il s'en voulait. Bella ferma les yeux…

_Non, Edward !_

Il lui parut hurler, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il demeurait fixé sur sa disparition, sa fuite. Bella ne songea plus qu'à une chose : fuir, le plus loin possible de lui. Ironie du sort, c'était vampire qu'elle s'enfuyait quand humaine, elle s'était démenée pour rester. Bella fuyait, plus rapide que le vent, plus rapide que la neige qui tombait toujours et devait recouvrir peu à peu le cadavre du gardien loup devant le grillage de la réserve. Bella courait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pleurait et ses larmes couvrirent ses joues de petits cristaux de glace scintillants, refusant de couler. Brusquement, elle sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds et une obscurité surnaturelle l'entoura. Bella sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner soudainement et se coucha sur le sol, prête à mourir, car Edward se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tué. Un innocent, qui défendait les siens, qu'elle avait égorgé avec plaisir. Il y eut comme une armure qui se referma autour de l'endroit où elle avait eu un cœur. Le froid mordant de la glace s'empara d'elle.

« Bella ? »

L'abîme s'ouvrait, trop profond, vertigineux, sous ses pieds.

« Bella, ressaisis-toi…que s'est-il passé ? »

Que faisait Blake à cet endroit ? Aucune importance ; Bella ne voyait plus que le loup qu'elle avait voulu vider de son sang.

« J'ai tué, Blake…

-Ah, la Soif. »

Ce n'était rien qu'une constatation. Bella supplia :

« Aide-moi, Blake. »

La Tueuse lui tendit la main sans une hésitation.

« Allez, viens ! »

Bella ne pouvait plus se lever ; Blake la souleva hors du piège et souffla :

« Ils te pardonneront, Bella…

-Oh, oui. »

La Tueuse fut sidérée de la résolution vengeresse qui résonna dans la voix de la jeune fille. Bella devait tenir sa promesse.


	29. Chap 29 Tu reviendras plus facilement

**"Tu reviendras plus facilement"-Jasper.**

La porte de la réserve était ouverte, littéralement défoncée. La silhouette en noir frémit : deux mois plus tôt…c'était elle qui avait passé cette même porte pour venir tuer dans la réserve. Son expression se durcit et elle sonda l'obscurité autour d'elle. Les autres Tueurs devaient être en train de faire le tour. Un mouvement dans l'ombre en face d'elle l'alerta ; un pan de nuit semblait se déplacer, charriant un trou noir après lui. Bella eut un sourire satisfait. L'ombre en question se dirigeait furtivement vers la place principale de la réserve. Bella bondit et atterrit sans un bruit sur le toit le plus proche. Elle vit la nuée noire qui poursuivait tranquillement son chemin. Elle entendit un mouvement dans une rue adjacente ; un garde de la réserve sans doute. Bella ne prit pas plus le temps de réfléchir ; elle filait déjà vers le tueur. Elle sauta à bas du toit et se releva avec grâce. Le morceau de nuit se matérialisa en une silhouette, grande, fine et musculeuse.

« Tiens, tu te joins à moi, beauté ?

-Dans tes rêves ! » lança Blake, apparaissant comme de nulle part.

Le vampire sourit, sûr de sa force, et fit :

« Vous croyez m'empêcher de tuer ces pauvres loups ?

-Mais oui. » fit Blake, en armant son lance-flammes.

Le tueur recula d'un pas en identifiant l'arme.

« Je ne renoncerai pas. »

Blake appuya sur la détente. Le vampire esquiva le jet de feu, en éclatant d'un rire vénéneux.

« Vous ne pourrez pas me vaincre à la loyale. »

Mais il n'eut aucune chance contre la lame de jade qui vola et trouva son cœur en traversant son dos. Bella s'approcha du corps immobilisé et murmura :

« Et moi, je triche. »

Blake sourit et fit :

« Et tu as bien raison. »

La Tueuse trancha d'un coup la tête du vampire et lança un regard entendu vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la place. Une ombre recula dans l'obscurité ; Blake se tourna vers Bella et son équipe, qui se regroupait lentement.

« Bon travail à tous. On y va. La réserve est sauve. »

Le groupe de Tueurs de vampires repartit comme il était venu ; furtivement.

--

Blake passa la tête à la fenêtre et lança :

« Bella ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et lança une dague de jet qui se planta directement dans le tronc. Blake lança un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Tu t'améliores, Bella.

-Merci. »

La Tueuse sortit de la maison et s'approcha.

« Tu es en train de devenir extrêmement dure avec toi-même, tu sais ? »

Bella se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre. Blake reprit :

« Tu sais, Bella, tu n'es pas si mauvaise que tu le crois ?

-Vraiment ? railla-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

-Depuis que je t'ai récupérée dans mon piège à côté de la réserve…Bella…On est intervenues deux fois à la réserve et…Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre avec tant de férocité pour se racheter. »

Bella ne répondit pas ; Blake ajouta :

« Tu es prête, Bella. Tu seras une Tueuse, dès que tu le voudras. »

La jeune fille répondit :

« Je dois encore me racheter ; j'ai pris la vie d'un loup-garou… »

Elle laissa un silence et ajouta :

« D'un ami de Jacob. C'aurait pu être Jacob lui-même.

-Tu crois vraiment que je me serais laissé faire comme ça, Bella ? »

Elle tourna la tête. Jacob la regardait, adossé à l'une des colonnes de bois qui soutenait la terrasse, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Bella murmura :

« Jacob, je suis… »

Il l'interrompit en levant une main pour la faire taire et fit d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation :

« Je t'ai vue autour de la réserve avec Blake. Je sais que tu as empêché un Traqueur de s'en prendre à nous. »

Il sourit et ajouta, plus doucement :

« Bella…

-Non, ne le dis pas, Jacob. Je suis impardonnable et il n'y aura jamais aucune justice pour moi.

-Bella, en bientôt trois mois, tu as aidé à nous protéger.

-J'aidais Blake.

-Tu as aidé la réserve ; je t'ai vue le faire… »

Blake sourit et confirma :

« Et tu as développé une maîtrise impressionnante, Bella. Au combat…Tu es en train de devenir véritablement invincible. Les Traqueurs n'auront plus aucune chance s'ils croisent ta route, Bella. »

Jacob sourit, rayonnant.

« Tu vois ?

-J'ai tué un homme, Jacob. Je m'en croyais incapable…ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

Jacob affirma :

« Il n'attendait que ça, Bella.

-Tu vas me faire croire que j'ai été compatissante ? » fit froidement la jeune fille.

Plus impressionné qu'il ne voulut le dire par la glace dans la voix de Bella, Jacob répondit :

« C'était le père de Tallulah et Kayna. Il avait perdu toute sa famille…et il voulait tuer Edward, Bella. »

La jeune fille sentit une vague de colère l'envahir et elle envoya une nouvelle dague droit dans la cible. Jacob eut un petit sifflement admiratif. Bella se tourna vers lui, le regard transparent. Il ajouta :

« Il est temps que tu reviennes, Bella… Edward est une âme en peine. »

Étonnée, Bella murmura :

« Tu es son ami, Jacob ?

-Je n'irai pas jusque là. Je ne suis pas masochiste, répondit-il en souriant, mais nous parlons souvent, maintenant. De toi, Bella. Il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher, au point de manquer le lycée pendant plusieurs semaines. Il est même allé jusqu'à Miami pour te chercher.

-Et il n'est pas venu chez Blake ?

-Il ne sait pas que vous êtes si proches… »fit Jacob, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

Bella hocha la tête et demanda :

« Les loups-garous acceptent-ils mon retour ?

-Ils le demandent, fit Jacob. Enfin, moi.

-Qu'en dit Billy, Jacob ?

-Tu as acheté ta rédemption, Bella. Je te jure. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la cible, pensive. Blake et Jacob échangèrent un regard ; Bella murmura :

« Et mon père ?

-Je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles, Bella.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Tu es pour lui en train de faire un break avec Forks.

-Exactement.

-Et tu travailles avec Blake, qui est une amie de ma famille.

-Vous vous êtes encore arrangés ensemble, à ce que je vois ? » demanda-t-elle, railleuse.

Blake sourit et hocha la tête.

« Entendu, je rentre. »

Jacob eut un sourire triomphant ; Bella fit :

« Tu as tenu ta promesse, Jacob.

-Mais toi aussi, Bella », fit Blake.

La culpabilité de Bella venait de changer ; c'était envers ses amis qu'elle avait une dette à régler. Oui, il était bien temps de rentrer.


	30. Chapter 30 Retrouvailles

Chapitre 30 !!

_**River flows in You - **Yiruma_ pour l'harmonie

--

**Retrouvailles.**

Retrouver le lycée procura un sentiment de bien-être à Bella. Elle-même avait changé, mais l'institution restait la même. Mrs Cope la salua avec un brin de méfiance.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonjour, Mrs Cope. »

Elle eut la surprise de la voir fondre sous son charme. La jeune fille sourit, amusée par son nouveau charisme. En rejoignant la cour, elle aperçut ensuite Angela, Mike, Eric et Jessica. Mike la vit le premier et lui adressa un salut enthousiaste ; Bella les rejoignit. Angela demanda immédiatement :

« Bella, où étais-tu passée ? Tu pouvais donner des nouvelles ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Il y a eu une attaque à la réserve et tu as disparu de Forks. Ca fait bien trois mois. Tu as fui ?

-Oui. J'ai pris la fuite et j'ai fait un long break avec Forks.

-Où es-tu allée ? demanda Eric. On a essayé de joindre Jacob…

-J'ai des amis au Nord, Eric.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, » fit Jessica.

Angela ouvrait la bouche pour approuver, quand Bella entendit :

« Les voilà. »

Surprise, car personne n'avait parlé, Bella s'aperçut qu'elle venait de recevoir la pensée de Jessica. Les Cullen arrivaient. La jeune fille tourna la tête ; ils étaient dans la Volvo d'Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett…Une bouffée subite de tendresse traversa son corps. Bella sut qu'elle avait bien fait de revenir. Edward sortit le dernier de la Volvo ; Alice se tourna rapidement vers lui. Il aperçut Bella ; la jeune fille perçut alors toute la force de sa pensée.

« Bella ! »

La jeune fille ne s'était pas attendue à un tel bouillonnement de sensations. Les pensées d'Edward se mêlaient au chaos des siennes propres. L'angoisse venait de disparaître en une seconde, pour se noyer dans l'amour complètement retrouvé. Edward en pensée rayonnait ; dans la réalité, il semblait paralysé. Bella revint dans son propre esprit ; elle était coupable, elle l'avait forcé à rester en retrait. Elle se détourna et demanda :

« Vous me pardonnez ? »

Mike répondit par une autre question.

« Qui t'a attaqué ?

-La police ne sait toujours pas. » répondit Angela.

Cette réponse rappela à Bella qu'elle était revenue au lycée sans avoir vraiment entendu son père lui pardonner…Il avait été heureux de la retrouver, certes, mais la douleur était encore trop vive…Elle se mordit les lèvres ; Mike murmura :

« On te pardonne, mais ne nous fais plus jamais ça, Bella. Quel que soit le danger que tu coures…Nous sommes tes amis. »

Angela frissonna. Bella seule comprit pourquoi ; les Cullen venaient de la frôler et au passage, Edward avait appelé Bella à voix basse, un grondement qui avait effrayé la jeune fille. Bella le regarda s'éloigner. Elle lisait dans son esprit qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir. Bien plus qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Elle lui avait refusé le droit de l'aider, de la soutenir, de l'aimer. La jeune fille se redressa doucement ; la cloche sonna, les envoyant en biologie, l'épreuve de la vérité peut-être pour eux. Bella retrouva sa place à côté d'Edward, simplement heureuse brusquement d'être de retour. Il serrait le poing. Bella n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans son esprit pour comprendre sa tension. Elle avait changé. Comme si la Bella vampire avait complètement oublié la Bella humaine…Bella ne put résister et lut ce qu'il pensait. Jasper l'avait menacé que Bella oublierait jusqu'à son nom.

« Edward. » souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda, lumineux. Bella sourit sereinement et se retourna vers le professeur. Elle se contraignit à ne pas chercher à lire les pensées d'Edward. Si c'était bien cela, son pouvoir vampirique, il n'allait pas être facile de lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer ses pensées, mais pas lui. Elle en était sûre ; il la jaugeait du regard sans parvenir à la cerner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour le comprendre dans son regard. La cloche sonna ; Bella sortit tranquillement de la classe et décida de s'aventurer dans les allées du lycée, renonçant à affronter la cantine ce jour-là. Une douceur printanière agitait les bourgeons des arbres, nimbant de couleurs l'environnement habituellement vert du lycée. Bella savourait ; toute à son entreprise de vengeance tournée contre elle-même, elle n'avait pas profité de ses nouvelles sensations, sauf pour pister les Traqueurs et s'entraîner à devenir indétectable. Un sourire presque heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres ; elle avait finalement vaincu la Soif. Brusquement, elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire ça tout le temps, Bella. »

La jeune fille se retourna. Edward, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa veste marron, en jean et baskets, la regardait avec…tout ce que Bella pouvait souhaiter voir dans ses yeux. Elle sourit et répondit en s'approchant :

« Je sais, Edward. Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. »

Edward se détacha de son mur et vint vers Bella, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'as-tu fait, ces quatre derniers mois, Bella ? »

La question essentielle. Elle sourit et répondit doucement :

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles l'entendre.

-Si.

-J'ai appris à me battre.

-Avec les Traqueurs ? » demanda Edward, un peu sèchement.

Bella murmura :

« Je les évite comme la peste, ceux-là. Non, avec une Tueuse, avec Blake Sturo. »

Edward la regarda, sceptique et étonné. Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux et enleva la petite dague qui retenait son chignon. Ses cheveux descendirent sur ses épaules et elle lui tendit la petite lame de jade. Mais c'était elle qu'Edward dévorait des yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bella. » souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille murmura :

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester pour affronter ce que j'avais fait. »

Edward la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Bella ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Ce n'était pas digne de toi…Je n'en valais plus la peine.

-Bella…

-J'ai voulu me racheter. Les loups pensent que j'ai réussi… »

Elle le regarda quelques instants et demanda :

« Et toi, Edward Cullen ? »

Le jeune homme chercha son regard et murmura gravement :

« Bella, je ne compte plus te laisser t'éloigner autant. »

Bella l'écoutait, heureuse d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Elle murmura :

« Je ne repartirai pas, Edward. Je suis rentrée. »

Edward la regarda un instant à peine et mit un genou à terre, en lui prenant la main.

« Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Stupéfaite, Bella n'eut pourtant besoin que d'une demie seconde pour répondre.

« Oui. »

Au même instant, Edward lui glissa une bague au doigt. Il se redressa et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bon retour à Forks, ma fiancée. »

Bella passa ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota :

« Merci, Edward. Heureuse de te retrouver. Je suis vrai… »

Devina-t-il qu'elle essayait encore de s'excuser ; mystère. En tout cas, le baiser qu'il lui donna l'empêcha de recommencer. Les dernières ombres de culpabilité se noyèrent quelque part à ce moment-là, sans que personne ne sache exactement où elles étaient passées, disparues en même temps que la créature cruelle qui avait éloigné Bella de Forks.


	31. Chap 31 Célébration

** – Célébration. **

La maison Cullen avait quelque chose d'étrange ce jour-là. De très étrange, d'inhabituel, d'insolite, enfin bref un air de fête. Des gens allaient et venaient dans l'entrée de la demeure ; la cour était remplie de bolides plus rapides les uns que les autres et de voitures plus ordinairement motorisées. C'était dans le parc à l'arrière de la maison que l'on percevait le mieux l'atmosphère festive ; on discutait, on riait, on échangeait, unanimement enchantés par la nature de la célébration ; morosité et mélancolie étaient restées à la porte du manoir. Les initiés seuls devinaient qu'il y avait là autant de vampires que d'humains et sans doute était-ce dû à la nature même de la célébration, vu qu'on fêtait un mariage et que la mariée avait appartenu jusqu'à très récemment au monde des humains. A l'étage, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper soutenaient moralement un Edward complètement fébrile. Jasper riait justement de l'excitation de son frère.

« Hé, Edward ! Calme !

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait accepté..."

Emmett fit remarquer, sarcastique :

« C'était une décision quand même moins dure à prendre que celle de nous rejoindre. »

Carlisle hocha la tête.

« Elle t'en avait déjà parlé alors qu'elle était encore humaine…Ce n'était pas une fois vampire que… »

Edward n'écoutait pas ou presque.

« Elle est sublime… »

On frappa à la porte. Alice entra.

« Ma foi, Cullen ! Très élégant, Edward.

-Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? demanda Carlisle.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, c'est tout. »

Elle eut un regard amusé pour Edward. Le jeune homme entendit sa pensée.

« _Elle sera là et tu seras le plus heureux des hommes, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire_. »

Elle ressortit.

Renée était complètement agitée. Esmé, dans la même pièce, observait la mère de Bella sans porter un seul jugement.

« Bella, tout va bien ?

-Mais oui. »

Renée s'écarta de quelques pas.

« Tu es splendide. »

Bella sourit. Esmé s'approcha et fit :

« Mes félicitations, Bella. Tu rendras Edward heureux, j'en suis sûr.

-Merci, Esmé. Merci pour tout. »

Mme Cullen eut un sourire de compréhension ; Renée n'avait pas toutes les données pour tout saisir, mais elle était trop agitée pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice, qui poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration. Bella lui adressa un sourire ravi.

« Bon choix, bon choix, Bella.

-Merci, Alice. »

Renée comprit qu'entre les deux futures belles-sœurs, existait déjà un fort sentiment de fraternité. Soupçonneuse, mais pas assez calme pour bien poser le problème, Renée ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur la question de savoir dans quelles conditions elles avaient pu nouer un lien qui paraissait déjà si solide. Bella ne vivait plus avec elle. Alice s'approcha d'elle et fit :

« C'est bientôt l'heure. Où sont tes demoiselles d'honneur ? »

Bella se tourna vers la porte, près de laquelle était accoudée Esmé, et demanda :

« Où sont Angela et Jessica ? »

Esmé se redressa vivement et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum, mesdemoiselles. Bella vous attend. »

Bella entendit Jessica demander, la voix rauque :

« Hum, elle est prête ? »

Elle descendit de son piédestal et s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte. Angela lança :

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Bella, tu es magnifique.

-Merci, Angela. »

Jessica se détourna et Bella reconnut dans les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que les deux filles, deux vampires affiliés au clan Cullen. L'un d'eux lui adressa un petit regard entendu ; Esmé fit :

« Benito ! Lance ! Ca suffit. »

Elle attira d'autorité Angela et Jessica dans la chambre où se préparait la mariée. Jessica murmura à Bella :

« Ils sont trop beaux.

-Jess, et Mike ? »

Jessica se mordit la lèvre. Bella se tourna vers Alice et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Sans son arrivée, elles seraient peut-être arrivées trop tard pour empêcher Lance et Benito de transformer Angela et Jessica. Alice haussa les épaules et souffla, trop bas pour que les deux filles l'entendent :

« Coïncidence, Bella, coïncidence. »

Elle fit en élevant la voix :

« Il va être temps d'y aller. Ton père arrive, Bella. »

Renée la regarda, intriguée. Alice s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Je l'ai croisé dans l'escalier. Il venait ici.

-Et il n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

Alice sourit et fit :

« Il était un peu nerveux ; je lui ai conseillé de prendre un rafraîchissement avant de venir. »

Renée hocha la tête et fit :

« Bella, je te retrouve en bas.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Tout va bien. »

Renée sortit. Alice sourit.

« En tout cas, tu as l'air plus calme qu'Edward. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à assimiler entièrement le sens de ton oui. »

Bella sourit à son tour et fit :

« Il ne va pas s'effondrer avant d'arriver, quand même ? »

Alice la sonda du regard.

« Non, rassure-toi. Et il n'y aura pas de transformations non plus, je te le promets, Bella. Blake vient d'arriver. » conclut-elle en infrason.

Bella sourit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie Swan. Bella se tourna vers lui et murmura :

« Papa, tu es…très élégant.

-Hé, je marie ma fille unique, Bella. »

Il se fit faussement menaçant en s'adressant à Esmé.

« Vous avez intérêt à en prendre soin. »

Esmé sourit et fit :

« Je suis sûre qu'Edward prendra le plus grand soin de Bella. »

Bella sourit doucement ; Esmé avait l'air apaisé en disant cela. Alice passa derrière Bella et lui rabattit son voile sur le visage. Charlie lui tendit son bras.

« Tu es prête ? Allons-y. »

Les Cullen avaient aménagé une allée vers l'autel, qu'encadraient les rangées de chaises où devaient prendre place les membres de l'assistance : familles des époux, amis, camarades de classe, citoyens de Forks, amis de Phœnix pour Bella, quelques vampires marginaux d'Alaska pour Edward ainsi que quelques Traqueurs amnistiés, sous la surveillance d'une poignée de Tueurs aux ordres de Blake. Cette assemblée composite se tut brusquement en voyant apparaître Edward, suivi par Jasper et Emmett, qui lui servaient de garçons d'honneur. Les deux frères du marié discutaient à voix très basse dans son dos.

« Hé, Jasper, tu n'as pas oublié les alliances ?

-T'inquiète, je ne suis pas idiot, Emm'.

-J'espère. Imagine Edward…

-Oh, il trouverait un moyen. »

Edward s'arrêta doucement et se tourna vers eux, leur lançant un regard courroucé. Conscients d'avoir été trop loin, ils murmurèrent :

« On te demande pardon, Ed. »

Il sourit, mais il était un peu nerveux. Mais grâce à ses très bons yeux, il vit la silhouette vêtue de blanc de Bella sortir de la maison au bras de son père. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que cela allait vraiment arriver. Il allait épouser Bella.


	32. Chap 32 Amant et amis

**Amant et amis.**

La jeune fille, apaisée, ne ressentit un frisson d'excitation qu'en entrant dans l'allée au milieu de l'assistance. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle s'aperçut – sans doute avec un peu de retard – qu' Edward avait dû la voir arriver et qu'il ne la lâchait plus des yeux. Brusquement, sa conscience se retrouva multipliée, exacerbée. Elle aperçut Jacob, très élégant en smoking ; Blake, magnifique avec sa robe bleu électrique ; James, en habit d'une élégance d'un autre siècle ; Victoria dans une superbe robe rouge sombre ; Erik, fringant dans un habit blanc ; Mike, mieux habillé que jamais il ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Sans doute Jessica s'arrêta-t-elle légèrement, mais Bella, malgré sa conscience de la présence de tous ces gens, tous ses amis, n'avançait plus que vers Edward. Il portait un ensemble anthracite, une cravate plus sombre, piquée d'un petit diamant. Bella marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser le temps à son père le temps de l'embrasser. Charlie semblait avoir le cœur serré, mais cela ne pourrait pas être pire que ses quatre mois d'absence ; étant donné qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné ça, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de prendre son indépendance maintenant…La jeune fille eut le temps de lire tout cela dans l'esprit de son père, tandis qu'il cherchait à vaincre son émotion avant de résumer :

« Sois heureuse, Bella.

-Je le suis, papa. » fit-elle doucement, d'un ton apaisant, qui lui arracha un sourire, plus qu' ému, soudain.

Puis elle se tourna vers Edward. Elle remarqua son poing serré à en craquer et sourit ; elle se mit en face de lui. Il souffla, trop bas pour l'audition humaine :

« Je t'enlèverais bien maintenant, Bella.

-Edward, attends un peu. » fit-elle sur le même ton, avant d'ajouter : « C'est toi, le marié, je te rappelle. »

Il rayonnait ; Bella lui prit doucement la main. Son poing se détendit. La jeune fille sourit. Le pasteur les regardait d'un air amusé. Bella baissa légèrement la tête : c'était un vampire. Il leur sourit et commença :

« Très chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici… »

Bella sentit Edward lui presser la main.

« Isabella Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. »

Le pasteur se tourna vers Edward et fit :

« Edward Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour femme Isabella Swan ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. »

Ils procédèrent à l'échange des anneaux. Bella sentit leurs mains à tous deux trembler comme des feuilles mortes. Ils y parvinrent cependant. Le pasteur sembla prendre un malin plaisir à les regarder et fit :

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. »

Edward releva le voile de Bella, qui lui sourit. Le pasteur leur tendit les coupes et ils burent, leurs bras entremêlés. Bella reconnut le goût du sang ; le pasteur sourit et ajouta :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant – ce qui devait être assez vrai – Edward se pencha pour embrasser Bella, mais la jeune fille avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Edward l'enlaça. Des applaudissements crépitèrent dans toute l'assistance ; Edward se détacha doucement de Bella et murmura :

« Ca va, Bella ? »

Elle était émue aux larmes.

« Oui, je suis avec toi. »

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, rayonnant, et ils descendirent les marches vers leur fête de noces. Immédiatement, Jasper, Emmett, Angela et Jessica furent les premiers à leur présenter leurs félicitations. Jessica murmura même quand elle eut une occasion de parler à Bella, sans Edward aux alentours :

« Si j'avais su que tu finirais par l'épouser, Bella… »

La jeune mariée sourit. Edward se retourna brièvement et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Évidemment, il avait entendu les pensées de Jessica. Alice la rejoignit alors.

« Félicitations, Bella. Mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux.

-Merci, Alice.

-Félicitations, Bella, fit Rosalie avec chaleur. Bienvenue dans notre famille.

-Merci, Rose.

-Edward sera peut-être plus serein maintenant que vous êtes mariés. » souffla-t-elle, une étincelle de malice dans le regard. Alice renchérit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca va ramener le calme dans la maison.

-Arrêtez, les filles ! » intervint Esmee.

Bella se tourna vers elle ; Carlisle l'accompagnait.

« Tous nos vœux de bonheur, Bella.

-Vous serez heureux, prédit Alice doucement.

-Merci, Alice.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Bella se retourna.

« Edward. »

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Viens avec moi ; tu es une célébrité très demandée, Bella.

-Oh, arrête, Edward. » rétorqua-t-elle, souriante.

Un cercle de vampires s'ouvrit à leur arrivée.

« Félicitations à tous les deux.

-Vous êtes célèbre jusqu'en Europe, Mrs Cullen. »

Edward rayonnait. Bella sourit et répondit :

« Vous me flattez.

-Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Vous avez contribué à ramener la paix parmi nous et ce n'est pas rien…

-Merci beaucoup.

-Le Haut Commandement devrait sans doute faire quelque chose…»

Bella ne devait pas en apprendre plus sur le Haut Commandement, car James et Victoria l'accaparèrent brusquement pour lui présenter leurs compliments. La jeune fille eut un sourire chaleureux.

« Merci d'être venus.

-Merci de nous avoir invités, Bella. Après ce qui s'est passé…

-Vous avez été amnistiés. »

Tous deux virent dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Victoria ajouta :

« Merci, Bella. Je suis enchantée de t'avoir rencontrée. »

Le compliment était encore plus profond qu' Edward ne sembla le penser, quand Bella croisa son regard et lut dans ses pensées qu'il était _impressionné._ James se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Tu es sublime, Bella. Tu sais que tu seras toujours…respectée chez nous. »

Bella sourit et fit :

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

A cet instant, elle croisa deux regards amis : Blake et Jacob l'attendaient. Bella s'excusa immédiatement pour les rejoindre ; la Tueuse la félicita :

« Waouh ! Bella ! Un beau mariage, vraiment. Et même les Traqueurs sont impressionnés… »

La jeune mariée sourit.

« Félicitations », fit Jacob.

Il la regarda gravement et demanda :

« Sois heureuse, Bella.

-Ca marche, Jacob. Même chose pour toi. » répondit-elle, très sérieuse.

Jacob sourit.

« Ca me sera plus dur qu'à toi, je pense. »

Bella murmura :

« Jacob, il y a d'autres personnes sur terre.

-Mais pas d'autre Bella. » fit-il remarquer posément.

Blake souriait, attendrie. Bella répondit :

« Ce n'est pas un prénom si rare, tu sais, Jacob ? »

Il allait répondre quand Edward rejoignit Bella et murmura :

« Bella, il faut qu'on ouvre le bal.

-Edward, non. Tu sais bien que…

-Je suis sûr que tu t'es améliorée. » fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Il l'entraîna et ils ouvrirent effectivement le bal.

« Tu vois, tu danses très bien.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Edward sourit, narquois.

« Je crois que tu te complais à te dire pas assez coordonnée pour être gracieuse.

-Pourquoi ça ? » fit Bella, sincèrement intéressée.

Le sourire d' Edward s'élargit, tendre et chaleureux.

« Tu ne dirais plus ça si tu t'étais vue te battre contre Cyd. »

Bella le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il ajouta :

« N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Elle sourit et répondit à mi-voix :

« Tu as toujours raison, c'est ça ? »

Il la serra contre lui et ils finirent leur première danse, lovés l'un contre l'autre.


	33. Chap 33 Eternité

Avec Yiruma encore - _River Flows in You _

--

**Épilogue – Éternité.**

L'après-midi du mariage avait basculé dans le crépuscule. Bella avait fini par quitter son voile et venait de prendre congé de ses parents, qui avaient chacun de leur côté des impératifs de chaque côté du pays. Sa mère venait de repartir en taxi vers l'aéroport, d'où elle rejoindrait Phoenix, puis la Floride. Son père devait se rendre à Seattle tôt le lendemain matin et était parti un peu plus tôt. Bella soupira, se rendant bien compte que c'était leur façon de raccourcir les adieux, et se retourna. Une ombre se détacha des arbres en bordure de l'aire de festivités.

« Bella, tu as un instant pour moi ? »

Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et murmura :

« J'ai toute ma vie pour toi, Edward. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et rétorqua :

« Tant mieux, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Bella prit son bras et demanda :

« Une surprise ?

-Oui, un truc dans ce goût-là. »

Bella le suivit. Edward sortit des clés de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique. Une voiture au bout du parking alluma ses phares par deux reprises ; Bella trouva la forme familière. Edward la regarda et sourit. Ils s'approchèrent encore et Edward murmura :

« Mon cadeau de mariage pour toi, Bella Cullen. »

Bella en resta sans voix. Une superbe Ferrari California rouge trônait, garée entre la Volvo d'Edward et le cabriolet de Rosalie. Elle murmura après quelques secondes :

« Tu m'estimes vraiment capable de conduire cette voiture, Edward ?

-Maintenant, oui. » fit Edward sans rire.

Bella sourit, émerveillée ; elle le regarda un instant et murmura :

« Je n'ai rien d'aussi…imposant à t'offrir, Edward. »

Le jeune homme répondit doucement :

« Tu sais quoi, Bella ? Ca fait bien quatre mois que tu m'as offert mon cadeau de mariage. »

Elle l'observa et il ajouta :

« Un cadeau incomparable…que je ne pourrai jamais égaler. »

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement ; sa main descendit vers son cou. Bella comprit brusquement. Edward murmura :

« Ton sang, Bella… »

Il semblait à court de mots. Bella sourit. Il ajouta :

« A chaque fois que je t'embrasse, je retrouve les mêmes sensations. »

Elle murmura :

« Et tu n'as plus à être prudent… »

Il la serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as offert ce que je désirais le plus, Bella. »

La jeune fille sourit, se détacha de lui et proposa :

« Une balade ? »

Edward sourit, l'embrassa légèrement et passa spontanément du côté passager. Bella fit en s'installant au volant :

« Tu sais, j'étais prête à te laisser conduire.

-Une autre fois ; je veux savoir ce que tu vaux. »

Bella sourit et mit le contact. Le moteur s'alluma tranquillement ; elle posa les mains sur le volant. Une décharge électrique passa d'une main à l'autre. Bella sortit la voiture de la cour et rappela :

« Je ne suis pas toi, Edward. »

Il sourit et fit :

« Détends-toi, Bella. »

La Ferrari répondait à tous les changements de direction, comme si elle était directement connectée au cerveau de sa conductrice. Ils arrivaient à un carrefour que Bella ne reconnut pas quand Edward murmura :

« Prends à droite et arrête-toi un peu plus loin. »

La jeune fille obéit et ouvrit sa portière. Edward l'avait fait s'arrêter près de la côte, non loin d'une plage. La mer roulait, légèrement en contrebas, baignée de l'éclat argenté du croissant de lune dans le ciel. Bella se retourna :

« Edward ? »

Il l'enlaça doucement et murmura :

« Tu vois que tu t'en sors bien ? »

Elle sourit.

« Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Edward. »

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi radieux, comme de l'éclat du plus pur diamant, illuminé par la nuit lunaire.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

Il se pencha et Bella l'embrassa. Il rit et protesta :

« Et tu pourrais arrêter de deviner ce que je veux faire, avant que je ne le fasse ? »

Bella sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Edward lui rendit son baiser et la ramena vers la voiture. En contrebas, la voix de la mer avait pris une intonation caverneuse et douce, profonde et grave, presque aussi pure que celle du chant des vampires, en deçà de la perception humaine.

**FIN.**

--

Fin du voyage. Fiction close.

Merci à puky, dodie 57, Sephora4, JesseBLG, montana, Flomidipy.. et à tous les autres lecteurs. Avis toujours bienvenus...

mobbs


End file.
